If You're Not The One
by CherubTenshi
Summary: Sakura's loved Syaoron since she first saw him, but he never felt the same. Now that Syaoron can finally return those feelings, what will Eriol, Sakura's ex, think? Will Tomoyo and Meilin help or only make things worse? CHAPTER 21 UPDATED!
1. Spring Break

A/N: Ohayo!! This is my first fanfic (as CherubTenshi, anyways). Please read and review. I accept flames, as long as their constructive and they won't bring down my self-esteem. I'm learning Japanese this summer, so I might just add some Japanese I know. If I suck at Japanese, please tell me!! Anyways! Please!! Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. I'm having trouble coping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Love You More  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Spring Break, Heart Break  
  
(Sakura POV)  
  
It was five in the afternoon, but it looked like a midnight sky above my head. My legs carried me as far as they could go. It would rain any minute, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I didn't know where I was going, I had forgotten why I was running... no. I remembered exactly why I was running.  
  
And then came the rain.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The streets were empty, the sidewalks vacant. Sakura Kinomoto ran as fast as she could. Then it began to rain. With the raindrops falling down upon her face, you couldn't tell she was crying before. Sakura didn't notice the loose gravel from beneath her and slipped. She fell, scraping her knees, and she just sat there, crying. Sakura finally calmed herself, and, instead of running, walked the rest of the way.  
  
Sakura stopped. She had reached her final destination. Before her was a beautiful mansion. Sakura ran towards the door and knocked on the huge doors. Sonomi answered it.  
  
"Sakura!!" The woman knelt beside her. "Is that you??"  
  
Sakura nodded, looking at her feet.  
  
"Please, come inside!!" Sonomi let Sakura pass. Sakura stood on the doormat, trying not to get the marble floor wet. "Rei, get this girl a towel immediately." Sonomi turned from the maid to Sakura. "You could be ill!! I'll take your temperature." The maid came back with a white towel. Sonomi snatched it and wrapped it around Sakura. Sakura held the towel close to her.  
  
"Mother!" A beautiful violet-haired girl skipped down the stairs. "Who was that at the door?" She froze when she saw the pools of emerald staring into her amethyst eyes. "Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped out of her daze and rushed over to her friend. "You're all wet! What were you thinking going out in this weather?" But before Sakura could answer, Tomoyo just shrugged. "Let's go to my room. You can change your clothes there and we'll talk more."  
  
Tomoyo led the way, skipping back up the stairs, and Sakura followed slowly behind her. Tomoyo opened the door to her room and immediately went to her closet. "I'm sooooo glad you came. It's spring break, so we'll catch up on recent events, this'll be so much fun..." But when she looked back, she could tell Sakura wasn't as enthusiastic. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tomoyo held a bundle of clothes in her arms.  
  
Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine. Really! I'm... just... really wet."  
  
Tomoyo approached her and raised an eyebrow. "Sakura Kinomoto, you don't fool me for one minute." She handed Sakura the clothes. "Change into these and we'll talk about it over a bottle of root beer!" Sakura went into Tomoyo's closet and closed the door behind her. Minutes later, she came out dressed in cargo denim jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a cartoon panda bear eating a bamboo stick and Chinese letterings above the cartoon.  
  
"Hey there Sakura!" Tomoyo said, entering the room with two bottles of root beer in her hands. "I talked to mom, and she said it was okay if you spent the night here! That gives us more time to talk. By the way, you look GREAT! It's one of my latest designs. Do you wanna call your dad and tell him your staying over?"  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks." Tomoyo held a cordless phone in her hand and gave it to Sakura. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Answered a hoarse voice.  
  
"Onii-chan?" Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
"Hey kaijuu!!" Touya yawned on the other line.  
  
"BAKA!! Stop calling me that!" Sakura snapped. "When did you get in town?"  
  
"College students are off for spring break. Aren't high school students out, too?"  
  
"Yes. Where's dad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Stuck at work. Can't come home in this weather. I was beginning to wonder where you were."  
  
Well, that's the reason I called. I'm-" Sakura was interrupted by Touya.  
  
"Where are you? When are you coming home?" Touya asked defensively.  
  
"I'm at Tomoyo's house. I'll be spending the night since I can't go home in this horrible weather." Sakura responded.  
  
"A likely story." Touya frowned.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. We're gonna party all night long!" Sakura teased. "There'll be booze and boys and lotsa sex! Bye!!" And Sakura hung up before she could hear her brother's response.  
  
"He said it was okay," Sakura told Tomoyo as she handed her the phone.  
  
"Good! So, tell me, what happened? Why'd you come to see me, and of all nights? I mean, I certainly don't mind, but you could've caught a cold out in this weather." Tomoyo said, plopping on her bed.  
  
Sakura shook her head, taking the bottle of root beer in her hands. "It's a long story."  
  
"We've got all night." Tomoyo smiled, sipping her root beer.  
  
Sakura began slowly as she sat down beside Tomoyo on the bed. "There's this guy, Syaoron, and I've loved him... since the first time I saw him."  
  
"Love at first sight? Romantic." Tomoyo commented. "How long have you known him?"  
  
"I've known him since we were freshmen." Sakura answered. "Anyway, I loved him, but I knew he didn't feel the same way about me. In fact, he never looked twice at me. I wasn't even his friend. I was just some girl. So I tried to move on. And I did. I met another guy, Eriol, and we really hit it off. We've been together for about two months now."  
  
"Well that's great!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"But that's not all. Lately, Syaoron and I have become good friends and now," Sakura sighed. "Now Syaoron tells me he loves me, and I realize, I still love him, and I kinda told him I felt the same way."  
  
"WHAT??" Tomoyo nearly spit out her root beer. "But you're with Eriol!! Doesn't Syaoron know you and Eriol are boyfriend and girlfriend??"  
  
"I may have failed to mention that in the letter." Sakura twirled her wet hair.  
  
"What letter??" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The letter telling him I loved him." Sakura flinched at the thought.  
  
"Demo..." Tomoyo paused. "What happened this afternoon that made you come running to my doorstep?"  
  
"I told Eriol I just wanted to be his friend." Sakura looked down. "It's not what I wanted..."  
  
"I know," Tomoyo sighed. "You did it because you couldn't pretend anymore."  
  
Sakura gave her friend a half smile. "Well, yea."  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Tomoyo said. Sakura shook her head. "You can't go after Syaoron now! It's too soon! You just broke up with Eriol. When Eriol sees you dumped him for another guy, that's really gonna hurt him." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked bewildered at her best friend's knowledge.  
  
"Hey, just because I go to an all-girls school doesn't mean I don't know these things!" Tomoyo said, getting up from the bed. "And so what are you gonna do about the "Syaoron" issue?"  
  
"I dunno. But I'll figure it out somehow." Sakura said, getting up from the bed as well.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't go out with Syaoron just yet. Wait a month or so, till Eriol cools off." Tomoyo and Sakura met face to face. "C'mon! Let's go order pizza!" Tomoyo ran downstairs and Sakura followed.  
  
*Later*  
  
It was nine o' clock in the evening, and the girls were ready for bed. Sakura borrowed Tomoyo's pajamas. It was a white spaghetti-strap top with pink italic font "Angel" across the shirt. She had pink shorts and white poofy slippers. Tomoyo had a purple spaghetti strap with black italic font "Princess" across her shirt. She had black, blue, and purple plaid pants and poofy purple slippers. Sakura was on the left side and Tomoyo was on the right side of Tomoyo's king size bed. Sakura looked over at her best friend.  
  
(Sakura POV)  
  
Tomoyo sure changed. Here she was, putting curlers in her hair, mud mask on her face... I waited ten minutes for her to say "Light's out!" so I could finally sleep. But I couldn't.  
  
"Tomoyo," I said.  
  
"Nan desu ka? What is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Mm, Iie, it's nothing." I responded. I wanted to ask her so many things. Now that I was in this predicament, how was I ever gonna get out of it?  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo yawned. "Good-night, Sakura."  
  
"Good-night, Tomoyo." I turned over on my side and thought about what had happened this afternoon.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Still Sakura POV)  
  
I asked Eriol to meet me at Penguin Park after school. It was about four thirty the time I got there, but he didn't show up just yet. I was a little nervous because of what I was going to tell him when he arrived. I knew he wouldn't take the news very well. I'd rehearsed what I was to tell him about a million times in less than five minutes. I kept pacing the floor until finally, I sat down on a swing. Ten minutes later, I see him standing in front of me.  
  
"Hey!" He bent over and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show." I said, now wishing he would go away.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Eriol asked. I clenched my fists. I had to work up the courage somehow. But I didn't want to hurt him. He's such a great guy. He didn't deserve me.  
  
"Well?" Eriol said. I could feel him get nervous when I refused to answer him the first time.  
  
"Eriol, the past two months," I began. "We've been together. You're such a great person and it's not you-" But I was cut off by Eriol.  
  
"It's not you, it's me." Eriol finished for me. I could see the sadness in his deep azure eyes. "Is that what you were going to say?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "More or less." I tried to smile, but when I saw Eriol looking down, trying to hide his sadness, my smile faded.  
  
Eriol took a seat on the swing next to me, and we both sat in silence. We heard a roll of thunder above our heads, and we looked up at the sky in unison. It was beginning to get darker, and the wind was getting colder.  
  
"Silly me," Eriol finally said, still looking up at the storm clouds. "To think you'd actually lov-" but he stopped and corrected himself. "To think you'd feel the way I felt about you." I thought to myself, 'Does he love me? I'm almost positive he was about to say it.' He got up from the swing and began walking away.  
  
"Eriol! W-wait! Please," I called after him, standing up from the swing. He stopped walking, but he didn't turn around to face me. "We could still... still be... be frien-" I began, my voice wobbly.  
  
"Still be friends, you say?" Eriol finished for me once more, but his voice was shaky and harsh. "I've heard this once before. I knew this was going to happen! I almost didn't show up because I knew..." his voice drifted away.  
  
"Can we be friends?" I asked.  
  
"Sure!" Eriol said in an icy tone. "If that's what you want!" He turned around. Tears were about to spew from his eyes. And then he said, with a softer tone of voice, "You'll always be something more to me." And he turned around and walked away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Sakura blinked her eyes and she held the blankets closer to her body. 'Did it get cold in here or is it just me,' Sakura thought to herself as she looked out Tomoyo's window. The storm had passed and the sky was clear. The moonbeams shone upon Sakura's face. Sakura's eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Complete! So, what do you think? A little sad, I know, but it'll all get better, I promise. No, this is not a Sakura/Eriol fanfic. S+S, all the way!! And E+T, too!! Yes, Tomoyo and Sakura go to different schools, but just wait until what happens next chapter!! To keep you guys coming back for more, I'll add a preview of what's to come.  
  
*Preview for Chapter 2*  
  
Sakura was making pancakes in the kitchen later that afternoon when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!! I'll get it!!" Sakura screeched. She jumped over the table, leap-frogged over her brother, hopped over the couch, opened the front door, and tripped over the person in front of her.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI!!" Sakura got to her feet and bowed in respect. When she saw who was in front of her, she screamed. "HOEE!! Y-you?!" Sakura's eyes went wide. She frowned in anger and embarrassment. "H-how'd you get this address??"  
  
*End of Preview*  
  
Please don't forget to review. Remember what I said about flames. 


	2. Maybe

A/N: Konnichiwa! I think I shall give the full summary in here, so here goes nothing!  
  
Summary: Sakura's loved Syaoron since she first saw him, but he never felt the same. Now that Syaoron's in love with her, what will Eriol, Sakura's ex, think? Will Tomoyo help or only make matters worse?  
  
So please, read and review!! I'm begging you!! This is my first fanfiction and I could use all the support I can get... thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Love You More  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maybe  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning. She looked at the clock on the bedside table next to her. "11:17?!" Sakura yelled. She turned around to wake up Tomoyo, but she wasn't next to her. Sakura sat upright in bed and stretched. She got out of bed and walked out of Tomoyo's room. "Where is she?"  
  
"Ah! Sakura!" Sonomi Daidouji greeted her as she rushed up the stairs. "Tomoyo wanted me to tell you, there some exercise clothes at the edge of the bed. She's going out jogging and she insists you join her." A maid handed Sonomi her briefcase and purse. Another maid handed her a coat. "I have to go to work, so you two have fun! I'll try and make it back before you leave! Sayonara!" And Sonomi rushed downstairs and out the door. Sakura just stood there puzzled.  
  
"Hoe??"  
  
*Later*  
  
Sakura finished putting on her exercise outfit. She wore a white sleeveless stretch shirt with pink warm-ups and white tennis shoes. Sakura put her hair up in a ponytail. Tomoyo knocked on the door. "Ohayo! Good-morning, Sakura! You ready to go?" Tomoyo was dressed in a purple spaghetti strap stretch shirt with gray shorts and white tennis shoes. Her hair was in a bun.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said as she finished tying her shoelace.  
  
*Jogging*  
  
Tomoyo was now gasping for air. Sakura, who was far ahead of her, stopped jogging and ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
"C'mon! You can't be tired now! We're fifteen minutes into the run, and you're already pooped." Sakura said, jogging in place.  
  
"Sa-Saku-ra!! P-p-pleease!! Let's... stop... NOW!!" Tomoyo said, holding on to her leg. "I'm... I'm getting cramps... in my leg!!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "We're a few blocks from my house. Race you home!!" And Sakura took off running.  
  
"NOOO!!" Tomoyo said chasing after her.  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stood on the doorstep of the Kinomoto home. They rang the doorbell and Yuki answered. "Hi you two!"  
  
"Yuki!!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. Sakura smiled. "I would hug you, but I'm kinda sweaty."  
  
"Come in!" Yuki let the girls pass. As he closed the door after them, he asked, "How's high school?"  
  
"School is school." Tomoyo replied. "How's the college life?"  
  
"Some days are harder than others, but I'm glad I room with Touya. It's good to know I've got a friend with me." Yuki said.  
  
"Yuki! Who's at the door?" Said a scruffy voice from upstairs.  
  
"It's Sakura and Tomoyo! Why don't you..." Yuki began. Touya zoomed downstairs and stood before the two girls. "... come down and visit." Yuki finished.  
  
'Uh oh!!' Sakura thought. 'I'm gonna get it! He's probably still upset with me from what I said to him on the phone last night.' Sakura flinched as he approached her.  
  
"YOU!!" Touya pointed at his sister.  
  
Sakura snapped back. "First you call me "kaijuu" and now "you"!! When are you ever gonna learn my name??!!" But before she could say anymore, Touya embraced his little sister. "I-I-I... Uhhh..." Sakura was speechless.  
  
"I missed you, Sakura." Touya said, his voice as warm as his embrace. Sakura smiled. Before she could say she missed him, too, he pushed away from the hug and looked at Yuki. "How was that? Was that good enough?" Yuki smiled and said he was munching on bread (A/N: that rhymes!), "That was great! Just as we rehearsed!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo did their famous anime-fall.  
  
"HOOOEE!!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"To think what your brother did actually had some meaning behind it," Tomoyo sighed. "I was wrong."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got to their feet. Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Hey! We should probably go back to my place! Unless we eat lunch here!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "HAI!! I'll make my favorite recipe!! PANCAKES!!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think that's the only thing she can make," Touya grunted. Sakura frowned and stepped on his foot. "OW!" Touya looked at his sister. "Kaijuu."  
  
"Baka!!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.  
  
Tomoyo was watching alongside Yuki. "Ahh! Such loving siblings." Yuki smiled as he continued to eat bread. "Hai!" He agreed.  
  
*Later*  
  
After she changed out of her exercise clothes, Sakura was making pancakes in the kitchen later that afternoon when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!! I'll get it!!" Sakura screeched. She jumped over the table, leap-frogged over her brother, hopped over the couch, opened the front door, and tripped over the person in front of her.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI!!" Sakura got to her feet and bowed in respect. When she saw who was in front of her, she screamed. "HOEE!! Y-you?!" Sakura's eyes went wide. She frowned in anger and embarrassment. "H-how'd you get this address??"  
  
A boy in front of her smirked. "Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
Touya came up from behind his sister, popping his knuckles. "Obviously not!!" In unison, the two boys got into fighting position.  
  
"May I come in?" The boy said, still on his guard.  
  
Touya snapped. "That's a definite NO!" Sakura sighed. She stepped outside, and shut the door on her brother, leaving her and the boy alone.  
  
"Li-kun!! What are you doing here??" Sakura asked.  
  
"Cut the formalities. Call me Syaoron like everyone else does." The boy with amber eyes and unruly chestnut hair said.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." Sakura snapped.  
  
Syaoron approached her and said in a husky voice. "You still haven't answered mine."  
  
Sakura's heart fluttered as he got near her. "A-And what would that be?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Sakura sighed. (A/N: Darn it!) "Sure." Sakura put her hand on the knob, turned it, but...  
  
"ONII-CHAN!!" Sakura yelled, pounded on the door. Syaoron sweatdropped from behind her. "YOU LET ME IN!! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!!"  
  
"I'll let you in," Touya said from behind the locked door. "As long as that Chinese gaki doesn't come in with you!"  
  
Sakura growled and gave the door one last pound. She turned to Syaoron and smiled. "So how'd you get this address??"  
  
Syaoron, still confused, replied, "I looked you up in the student directory."  
  
Sakura put her hands on her hips. "So you looked me up in the student directory, found my house, and all you wanted was to 'come in'?"  
  
Syaoron nodded. "More or less."  
  
Sakura gave him a half smile. "Well, today wasn't your lucky day. It seems as though my brother has foiled your plans." Sakura turned around and pounded on the door. Syaoron put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"Maybe there was more to it than that."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. "'Maybe'?"  
  
"Maybe I wanted to ask you out this week." Syaoron said crossing his arms, imitating Sakura.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "'Maybe'."  
  
"I mean, after all, it is spring break." Syaoron said, raising his eyebrow, now the mirror image of Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is."  
  
Syaoron nodded. "So, maybe we'll go out sometime?"  
  
The front door open and Sakura walked inside, but before she shut the door, she turned around to face Syaoron.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
And she shut the door.  
  
(A/N: The keyword in the entire conversation: maybe)  
  
Sakura had a look of victory on her face. Tomoyo ran downstairs, now dressed in clothes Sakura lent her. "So, who was at the door?" Sakura smiled evilly. "It was no one."  
  
Tomoyo crossed her arms. "If it was no one, why can't you stop smiling?"  
  
Sakura, who continued to smile, replied. "I dunno."  
  
"Was it Syao-" Tomoyo began, but Sakura cut her off.  
  
"SHHHH!!"  
  
"It was Syao-" Tomoyo said, louder.  
  
"SHHHH!!"  
  
Touya approached his little sister. "By the way, you're pancakes are burning." Sakura's eyes went wide, and she stopped smiling. "HOOOOOEEEEEE!!" Sakura zoomed into the kitchen. "BAKA!! Why didn't you watch them!! Didn't you smell it??"  
  
*That Evening*  
  
Sakura was on the phone with Tomoyo later that evening. Because Sakura hadn't told Tomoyo what happened with her and Syaoron earlier that day, she promised Tomoyo she'd fill her in.  
  
"So," Tomoyo began. "Why did Syaoron show up at your door?"  
  
Sakura paused and sat upright in her bed. "Well, I think he kinda-sorta asked me out this week."  
  
Tomoyo, who lying on her stomach on her bed, asked, "What does that mean? 'Kinda-sorta'? Did he or didn't he?"  
  
Sakura flinched. "Well, yea. He did."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "And what did you say?? You told him 'no way', right?"  
  
Sakura sighed irritably. "Not exactly."  
  
Tomoyo sat upright in her bed. "Now what does that mean? 'Not exactly'? What did you tell him?"  
  
Sakura flinched once again, "I said 'maybe'." Tomoyo gasped on the other line. "What?? Why?? Is 'maybe' good? Is 'maybe' bad? What is 'maybe'??" Sakura asked desperately.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "'Maybe' means 'yes' in 'guy language'!!"  
  
Sakura looked slightly confused. "'Maybe' means 'maybe'!! How do guys go off thinking 'maybe' is 'yes'??"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "A 'guy thing', I suppose." She sighed. "You know what you have to do, don't you?"  
  
Sakura, uncertain of what she 'had to do', answered, "maybe."  
  
Tomoyo groaned. "You have to cancel!!"  
  
Sakura frowned. "What am I canceling?? I have nothing to cancel!!"  
  
"The date you made with Syaoron!"  
  
"There is no date!!!!"  
  
"The moment you said 'maybe', there was a date!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura collapsed on her bed. She hit herself over the head with the phone. She then said to Tomoyo, "And tell me again why it is bad to go on a date with Syaoron??"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Must I explain everything to you??"  
  
"I've never done this before, but obviously you have, so I'm only asking an expert."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
Sakura was getting frustrated, and the tone of her voice grew harsher. "Just tell me why I can't date the guy!!"  
  
Tomoyo's tone of voice grew colder as well. "Have you completely forgotten about Eriol!! If he happens to see you with Syaoron at all this week, the poor guy's heart's gonna be broken... not like it already isn't, but, you're gonna hurt him even more!!" Tomoyo's voice went softer. "Give Eriol time to get over you and get on with his life. Once he does, then you can get on with yours."  
  
To Sakura, that idea didn't sound right. 'Why do I have to wait for some guy to get over me? What if he never gets over me? What if he'll always love me forever and ever (But then I'm only flattering myself)? What if I'll never be able to move on without hurting him? What if I'll never get married and have children because of him?? What if-'  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?" Tomoyo said, breaking Sakura's train of thought. "Did you listen to a word I said??"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yea, I did, but I really need to think things through. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Sakura." Tomoyo responded. "But tell me, you are gonna cancel the date you made with Syaoron, right??"  
  
Sakura smirked. "Maybe."  
  
And she hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Complete!! Please review!! This story might be slow, but give it a chance, please!!  
  
*Preview for Chapter 3*  
  
Sakura looked at the phone longingly. 'Should I call him?' She thought. She picked up the phone and held it in her hands. She dialed two digits, but hung up. Sakura paused, picked up the phone again, and dialed four digits, but hung up once again.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Ughh!! This is not hard!!" She shook her head and picked up the phone. "C'mon Kinomoto!" As Sakura was punching the numbers on the phone, she heard from the phone, "HEY!! STOP DIALING!! HEY!!" Sakura screamed and threw the phone to the ground. Sakura's hand shook violently as she picked up the phone.  
  
"HELLO?? ARE YOU THERE?? ANSWER ME!!" Came from the phone.  
  
Sakura replied. "Who's this? And how come the phone didn't ring?"  
  
"I guess you must've picked up the phone before it could ring."  
  
Sakura frowned. "You still haven't answered my first question!!"  
  
"And you haven't answered my question, either." Said the voice on the phone.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Are we going out this week or not??"  
  
Sakura's face went white. "S-Syaoron??"  
  
*End of Preview*  
  
Okay, there, that's all I'm giving you!! I think I might just change the title. didn't realize "To Love You More" was such a common title (by the way, I love the song "To Love You More" by Celine Dion). Therefore, my next obstacle is to think of a different title. I want to write a trilogy to this story, but if nobody wants to read it, why bother? I think this is an "okay" story. My writing etiquette isn't that bad (though my Japanese might suck, but not many of you have reviewed to tell me otherwise!!), and I think I've got a good storyline. All I need are reviews to boost up mah self esteem! I might just lose interest like I did with the first story I wrote. I just ask of you to please review my story. I'd appreciate it. No! I'd be your willing slave if you did!! 


	3. Call Me, Call Me

A/N: Thank you, those who reviewed. I'll keep the story going for you. The problem is my story is very similar to others. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Anyways... I changed the title to "If You're Not The One". You know, the song by Daniel Bedingfield? I love that song!  
  
Anyways, here's a key (Maybe you'll need it. Maybe you won't)  
  
"..." = speaking  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
*...* = scene change  
  
~*~*~*~ = beginning/ending chapter  
  
Carry on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Call Me, Call Me  
  
The next morning... um... afternoon...  
  
"HOOOEEE!!" Sakura said, jumping out of bed. "12:38??"  
  
Sakura got up, grabbed a towel and robe and entered her bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she came back out with a towel over her dripping wet hair and a robe over her body. When Sakura looked at her answering machine, it said she had one new message.  
  
"Hm, the phone probably rang when I was in the shower." Sakura clicked the play button.  
  
"Um... hey," Said a deep voice. It was Syaoron. "Just wondering if that was a "yes" maybe or a "maybe" maybe the other day. Sorry I couldn't tell. Anyways, call me... no I'll call you..."  
  
BEEP. The message ended.  
  
Sakura smiled. 'He came over to my house, and he called me!! How good can this possibly get??' Sakura thought. Sakura frowned. "Where's the student directory??!!"  
  
*Minutes Later*  
  
Sakura looked at the phone longingly. 'Should I call him?' She thought. She picked up the phone and held it in her hands. She dialed two digits, but hung up. Sakura paused, picked up the phone again, and dialed four digits, but hung up once again.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Ughh!! This is not hard!!" She shook her head and picked up the phone. "C'mon Kinomoto!" As Sakura was punching the numbers on the phone, she heard from the phone, "HEY!! STOP DIALING!! HEY!!" Sakura screamed and threw the phone to the ground. Sakura's hand shook violently as she picked up the phone.  
  
"HELLO?? ARE YOU THERE?? ANSWER ME!!" Came from the phone.  
  
Sakura replied. "Who's this? And how come the phone didn't ring?"  
  
"I guess you must've picked up the phone before it could ring."  
  
Sakura frowned. "You still haven't answered my first question!!"  
  
"And you haven't answered my question, either." Said the voice on the phone.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Are we going out this week or not??"  
  
Sakura's face went white. "S-Syaoron??"  
  
"Who else would it be asking you out," Syaoron paused. "Unless you have a line of boys outside your front door asking you out on dates?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Is that what you think I am? Some kind of slut?"  
  
Syaoron said softly. "I think you're beautiful." Sakura blushed madly on the other line. Syaoron cleared his throat. "I mean, why wouldn't there be boys lining up outside your house?"  
  
Sakura, still blushing, replied. "Nope. You're the first."  
  
Syaoron continued. "So when can I see you again?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Well, you already know where I live, so you can see me anytime!"  
  
"Is that a promise?" Syaoron asked slyly.  
  
Sakura was silent. What would she say? Sakura thought of the possibilities. '...Well, unless you want to get thrown out again by my big brother, I suggest you never come back... Nah, too harsh.' Sakura thought of another possibility. 'How about... Hey big boy, come on over. I'm available... Okay, no. Less than five minutes ago, Syaoron told me I wasn't a slut. That pick-up line screams 'slut'! Oh no! An awkward silence...'  
  
Sakura was at a total loss for words. "Well, mayb-"  
  
Syaoron stopped Sakura before she finished. "No... no, don't say 'maybe'. When I asked you if we'd go out sometime, and you said 'maybe', was that a maybe 'yes' or a maybe 'maybe'? You have yet to answer my question. So please, give me a straight answer. I'm already confused enough as it is. It's the whole reason why I was calling."  
  
Sakura sighed. She'd bet she was more confused than him. Should she go out with him? 'Well, don't forget about Eriol. If he sees you with a guy this soon, it'll break his heart,' Tomoyo's voice suddenly popped into her head. "Well," Sakura spoke. "'Maybe' means maybe."  
  
Syaoron frowned. "But what is maybe?? A guy only understands the terms 'yes' and 'no'."  
  
Sakura replied. "Well, maybe guys should start expanding their vocabulary."  
  
Of course, Syaoron took offense to that (what guy wouldn't?) so he snapped back. "If girls weren't so fickle... hah! 'Fickle'! How do you like my vocabulary now?"  
  
"Oh please! I learned the term 'fickle' when I was in the fourth grade!" Sakura retorted. "'Indecisive', 'dithering', 'faltering', those would have been good words to use."  
  
"You know what? This was the dumbest idea. Calling you, asking you out on dates. Screw this."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Sakura looked at her phone. "Ugh! Jerk! He hung up on me!" Sakura threw the phone on her bed and looked at the clock. 1:26 PM. 'Maybe I'll call Tomoyo and we'll go out to a movie.' Sakura grabbed the phone from her bed and dialed a few digits.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura. Nan desu ka?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could go catch a movie later on this afternoon. What do you say?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Afraid I can't. One of my friends from school is coming over to my house."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Oh okay."  
  
"Well, I gotta go. She'll be coming any minute-"  
  
"Wait!" Sakura said. "She can tag along! It'll be fun!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Really? Great! When should we all go?"  
  
"This afternoon, you guys can come to my house!"  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "Or I can pick you up."  
  
Sakura was slightly confused. "What?"  
  
"Oh come on, Sakura! You didn't think I could drive?"  
  
"I knew you could drive, Tomoyo. Usually, you have your drivers take you anywhere you want to go, that's all."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Well, that's true."  
  
"So you're coming at what time to pick me up?"  
  
Tomoyo checked her watch. "Is two-thirty okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yup! I'll see ya then. Ja ne!  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
*2:14 PM*  
  
Sakura grabbed her purse from her room and rushed downstairs. She looked outside and paced the floor repetitively.  
  
"Relax, dear. You have plenty of time." Fujitaka assured his daughter. "It's barely two fifteen."  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. "Hoe, I know."  
  
Touya jogged downstairs. "Hey family! What's going on?"  
  
"Sakura's going on a date." Fujitaka teased.  
  
Touya's eyes went wide. "You're going out with that Chinese gaki!! Aren't you??"  
  
Fujitaka looked slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"There was some guy that came over to the house that wanted to speak to Sakura. Of I course, I tried to stop the scandal, but he was crazy! He dragged Sakura outside, and I think he was holding her against her will. She kept pounding on the door, wanting to come in. I accidentally locked the door. I didn't know Sakura was outside with him." Touya said.  
  
Sakura's eyes went red. "Touya!! You're twisting everything around!! Daddy, don't believe him."  
  
Fujitaka nodded. "It gets old after a while, don't you agree?"  
  
Sakura laughed and nodded. "Hai."  
  
DING DONG.  
  
"Okay, that's Tomoyo." Sakura opened the door. Tomoyo was wearing a royal purple shirt with denim bell-bottom, hip-hugger jeans along with a matching denim jean jacket and black boots. Tomoyo's hair was up in a bun with strategic stands falling.  
  
"You ready to go?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura was dressed in a pink pheasant top, blue jean skirt with a pink lacey trim and pink flip-flops. Her medium-length hair was wavy, but not frizzy, and put back into a half ponytail with a clip.  
  
"Yup!" Replied Sakura. "I'm ready."  
  
Tomoyo looked over at Fujitaka and bowed. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Kinomoto."  
  
"Good to see you, too, Tomoyo." Fujitaka bowed.  
  
"Well," Sakura said. "We'd better go or we'll miss the movie." Sakura and Tomoyo ran out of the house and to the black Jaguar.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and waved. "Drive safely!!"  
  
*Movie Theater*  
  
"Great parking spot, Tomoyo," Sakura said. She was sitting in the backseat and Tomoyo's friend from school was sitting on the passenger's side. When Tomoyo cut the engine, the three girls opened the door. Sakura gasped when she saw Tomoyo friend step out from the car. She was beautiful. She had raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail and powerful ruby eyes. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, red cargo Capris, and black flip- flops.  
  
"Hello," The raven-haired girl turned to Sakura. "Now that I can see your face, I can properly introduce myself. I'm Li Meilin."  
  
Sakura smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Are... you Chinese, by any chance?"  
  
"Hai, I know, my Japanese sucks-" Meilin began.  
  
(A/N: My Japanese sucks, too!!)  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the two by the wrist. "Okay, okay, enough introductions!! We'll miss the movie!!"  
  
*Movie*  
  
Tomoyo, Meilin, and Sakura were sitting in that order from right to left, the third to last row at the top.  
  
Tomoyo was at the edge of her seat with this movie. "This is awesome!!"  
  
Meilin was laughing. "This is fake!!"  
  
Sakura curled up into a ball. "Th-This is scaaaary!!"  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang, and the three girls screamed. Some people in theater laughed. Sakura grabbed her cell phone and answered it.  
  
"M-Moshi moshi?" She whispered.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said, a little louder, thinking maybe they hadn't heard her the first time.  
  
"..."  
  
"HELLO??" Sakura yelled.  
  
"SHHHH!!" The audience snapped.  
  
"Gomen," Sakura apologized.  
  
"Don't yell." The person on the phone said. Their voice was deep and raspy. Sakura gasped. "I can hear you. In fact, everyone in the movie theater can hear you."  
  
Sakura went pale. She quickly looked in all directions of the movie theater, but it seemed everyone was watching the movie. "Hoe? Who is this?" She said almost in a whisper.  
  
"..."  
  
Sakura hung up. Meilin and Tomoyo looked at her. Sakura shrugged at them. "Prank call."  
  
*After The Movie*  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin were walking to the Jaguar when Sakura's cell phone rang. Sakura answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sakura went pale. "You again."  
  
The person on the phone laughed. "Did you miss me? I missed you. I'm coming to get you right now."  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Meilin. Then she looked around the parking lot. "Who the hell is this and why do you keep calling me??"  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Who keeps calling you?" Meilin asked. "First in the movies. Now out here."  
  
"I-I dunno," Sakura's hand shook as she held her cell phone. "The number that's calling me is blocked."  
  
"Well, what happened this time?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He hung up on me before giving his name." Sakura said, putting her phone back in her purse.  
  
"Are you sure it was a 'he'?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Sounded like it." Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the car keys out of her purse. She looked at her watch. 5:49 PM. "C'mon! Who wants dinner? I'm paying!"  
  
The girls all laughed as they got into the Jaguar. Tomoyo turned on the engine and backed out of her parking space. At the same time, Syaoron walked out of the movie theater with a cell phone in his hands. He dialed a number and then paused. 'Should I call her?' He thought to himself. Syaoron shook his head and stuck the phone in his back pocket. 'I'll call again later,' He told himself. He watched Tomoyo's car speed onto the street and drive away. Syaoron quickly got into his green Jetta and followed the black Jaguar.  
  
(A/N: Hmm.)  
  
*Dinner*  
  
"To drink, miss?" The waitress asked Meilin.  
  
"Water, thanks." Meilin replied.  
  
"For you?" The waitress turned to Sakura.  
  
"Tea, please." Sakura smiled sweetly.  
  
"And you, ma'am?" The waitress question Tomoyo.  
  
"Lemonade," was Tomoyo's response.  
  
The waitress left the three girls alone. Meilin took out her cell phone. "I missed three calls? I left it on vibrate!"  
  
"So tell me," Tomoyo said, leaning closer to Sakura. "What did this mystery person sound like?"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "W-what do you mean? He sounded eerie, if that's what you mean..."  
  
"Iie, no! What I mean is," Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Did he sound hot?"  
  
"HOE??" Sakura stood up from the table. "How can you tell if someone's hot from their voice?"  
  
"Because that would be cool if you had a mysterious hot person calling you." Meilin giggled. Tomoyo laughed with her, and Sakura slumped into her chair, giving a small "hmph".  
  
"I wonder how he got your number in the first place." Meilin continued, being more serious.  
  
"Yea, creepy." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Hoe, I'm emotionally drained after today, and I really don't wanna think about stalker person." Sakura sighed. "So how long have you been in Japan, Meilin?"  
  
"Well, I transferred here before the school year began to reunite with my best friend and cousin." Meilin explained.  
  
"C-cousin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I didn't know you had a cousin here!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Well," Meilin said. "You haven't met him, Tomoyo." She turned to Sakura. "But maybe he goes to your school. He lives around your neighborhood."  
  
The waitress brought the drinks to the table then immediately left. Sakura was beginning to put the piecing together. "...Li Meilin..." She mumbled. Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes went wide. They turned to look at each other. "You're cousin isn't-??"  
  
"LI SYAORON!!" Meilin exclaimed as she got up from her seat to greet him. Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look at Syaoron who was standing in front of their table. Meilin and Syaoron embraced each other.  
  
"Man, Sakura," Tomoyo nudged her and whispered to her. "You find the hot ones, don't you?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Please sit down. Have a drink with us." Meilin said, tugging on Syaoron's arm. Syaoron sat down, nodded at Tomoyo, and flinched when he saw Sakura. "So how'd you find me?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Coincidence, I guess. I saw you leave with these ladies at the movie theater." Syaoron responded.  
  
"What movie did you see?" Meilin asked.  
  
"28 Days Later," Meilin and Syaoron said in unison. "You too?" They both laughed.  
  
"That was the funniest movie," Meilin said.  
  
Syaoron laughed. "It was so cheesy!"  
  
Meilin giggled. "I know! Did you see the part where..."  
  
While Syaoron and Meilin were lost in deep conversation, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "Maybe he's the one who's been calling your cell phone. I mean, he was at the same movie at the same time we were!"  
  
Sakura shook her head and whispered, "Iie, he doesn't know my number. How could he have been able to get it?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "That's true. Does he have your home phone number?"  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Student directory. Everyone in school knows my number, demo my cell phone number isn't in there. So what?"  
  
"So," Tomoyo continued. "Maybe he called your house, asked your father for your cell phone number-"  
  
"He wouldn't have been able to. You know my father! And he definitely wouldn't have gotten it from my brother." Sakura whispered into Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"Maybe he managed to trick him into getting your number. I don't know, but it's a good chance he might be stalking you." Tomoyo said, staring at Syaoron laughing with Meilin.  
  
Sakura shook her head and thought to herself, 'Iie, he wouldn't want to call me after our big fight we had this morning... unless it's payback.'  
  
"I'm so sorry! Tomoyo, Sakura, this is-" Meilin began.  
  
"We know who he is," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison, both glaring at Syaoron.  
  
Syaoron had a puzzled look on his face, but continued to talk to Meilin. "I tried calling you earlier today, about three times. I wanted to see if we could get together. Mother called me the other night that you were in town."  
  
Meilin smiled. "She barely told you? I've been in town all year... oh! I see, so you're the one who's been calling me." Syaoron nodded.  
  
Tomoyo interrupted. "Sorry, Meilin, but could I see your phone?"  
  
Meilin handed her phone to Tomoyo. Tomoyo checked the last call on Meilin's cell phone. "This call has a number on her caller I.D."  
  
"And mine didn't," Sakura sighed, looking at her cell phone.  
  
Meilin frowned. "Are you saying you think Syaoron's been stalking Sakura?"  
  
Syaoron once again had a look of confusion on his face. "W-what? What are you guys talking about? I wouldn't stalk Sakura.Even if she did reject me."  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. Meilin and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE," said Sakura's cell phone. Sakura's hand shook as she held the cell phone. Sakura pressed a button and waited for the message to come onto her screen. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Syaoron hovered around Sakura. The message read:  
  
2 R I C H 4 U  
  
"What??" Sakura and Meilin said, confused.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Syaoron asked.  
  
Tomoyo's thought about it for a while until eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh!!"  
  
"What??" Meilin asked.  
  
"What is it??" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't move, couldn't blink. "S-Sakura," Tomoyo said slowly and shakily. "Too R-rich For You? Th-those are my l-license plate digits." She looked at everyone else, snapping out of her state of shock. "They know where we are."  
  
"'They'?" Syaoron asked, still confused. "Who's 'they'?"  
  
"YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE," Sakura's phone said again. Sakura pressed another button and waited for the message to show on her phone. The four leaned in to see:  
  
I am waiting outside, Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hehehe, I love cliffhangers. My new best friends. So what do you think? Next chapter...  
  
*Preview for Chapter 4*  
  
"Sakura, what are we gonna do? This person is after you!!" Meilin asked anxiously.  
  
"I vote we sneak out the back." Tomoyo said, biting her nails.  
  
Meilin nodded frantically. "I second that!"  
  
Syaoron had this you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look on his face when he said, "Have you guys thought about this??" The girls shook their heads. "Maybe they've got the place surrounded. What if this guy has stalker friends??"  
  
"I highly doubt it, Syaoron. Stalkers don't usually have other stalkers do their dirty work," Sakura frowned at him and Syaoron glared at her. "Go out the back! That's what we'll do!"  
  
Tomoyo whispered loudly to Sakura. "Do you think Eriol might be doing this?"  
  
Syaoron frowned. "What does Eriol have to do with this? Unless there's something I'm missing..."  
  
*End of Preview*  
  
Okay. I'm done. I'll try and update faster. 


	4. Back To School

A/N: I'm determined to get through this story! Okay, let's do this... Chapter four is up and running... I'm working on chapter five as you read! So, read, review, enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back To School  
  
'I'm waiting outside, Sakura,' read the text message on Sakura's cell phone.  
  
"This guy's messed up!!" Tomoyo said, covering her mouth.  
  
"What guy? What's going on?" Syaoron asked, still confused.  
  
"Someone's stalking Sakura," Meilin said bluntly.  
  
Sakura twitched. "He might come in and kill me!!" She put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders. "I can't die like this Tomoyo!!"  
  
Tomoyo tried to calm her. "Stalkers don't kill in public areas,"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Well actually-" Syaoron began, but Meilin elbowed him to keep quiet.  
  
"YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE," the cell phone said. Sakura gave the cell phone to Tomoyo. "I can't read it! You read it, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo waited for the message to appear on the screen. When it finally did, she gasped. "H-he says, 'If you don't come out, I swear I'll go and get you myself, and I don't care who sees'!! Oh my gosh!!"  
  
"Sakura, what are we gonna do? This person is after you!!" Meilin asked anxiously.  
  
"I vote we sneak out the back." Tomoyo said, biting her nails.  
  
Meilin nodded frantically. "I second that!"  
  
Syaoron had this you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look on his face when he said, "Have you guys thought about this??" The girls shook their heads. "Maybe they've got the place surrounded. What if this guy has stalker friends??"  
  
"I highly doubt it, Syaoron. Stalkers don't usually have other stalkers do their dirty work," Sakura frowned at him and Syaoron glared at her. "Go out the back! That's what we'll do!"  
  
Tomoyo whispered loudly to Sakura. "Do you think Eriol might be doing this?"  
  
Syaoron frowned. "What does Eriol have to do with this? Unless there's something I'm missing..."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "Um..." The both said in unison. "You know Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea? We're both on the soccer team. I'm captain, he's co-captain... have you forgotten?"  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo from the corner of her eyes and Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"Why do you think he's doing this?" Syaoron asked again. "Tomoyo, do you even know Eriol?"  
  
"Um..." Sakura began. "Eriol's my best friend, too, and I've told Tomoyo so much about him. Maybe Eriol is doing this. After all," She looked at Tomoyo and had an edge to her tone of voice. "He does have my cell phone number." Tomoyo's face went white. Sakura continued. "And he's probably just kidding around. Now can we please concentrate on getting out of here? My life is at stake!" Sakura said quickly.  
  
Syaoron shrugged and got up from the table. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin followed him to the back door. Tomoyo separated from the three. "I need to go pay for the drinks we never had. Sakura, come with me."  
  
So Syaoron and Meilin went in one direction while Tomoyo and Sakura went the other direction. Tomoyo went to the front desk to pay. She looked at Sakura and whispered, "Good Lord, it is Eriol!! He's the one stalking you!!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yea. I bet he's still upset at me for dumping him the way I did."  
  
"And he has your cell number, too!" Tomoyo whispered loudly. "You drove him to insanity!"  
  
Sakura smirked. "So why should I wait until Eriol gets over me if he's a psycho and will never get over me anyhow?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Don't you see? If you date, he'll continue to stalk you, and not just you, but your new boyfriends! In other words, you're really screwed, Kinomoto." And as soon as she paid, she and Sakura went to the back where Syaoron and Meilin were waiting.  
  
Syaoron looked at his watch. "Can we leave now?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Slowly go out the back. Make sure no one sees you."  
  
All of them whistled and slowly started walking towards the door. A huge waitress came up to them. "You paid for your food and now you must leave."  
  
Sakura smiled hesitantly. "Um, yes, can we go out the back door?"  
  
The waitress shook her head and pointed. "There's a perfectly good entrance/exit right there."  
  
Sakura cried desperately. "I'll just die if I don't go out the back door!!"  
  
"Literally." Meilin added. But when the waitress continued to look blankly at them, the four slowly walked towards the door, and would constantly keep looking back to see if the waitress was still there. And she was. She was watching and waiting until they opened that door, and walked through it.  
  
(Sakura POV)  
  
So I guess that's what I get for breaking Eriol's heart. I was less than five feet away and I realized the moment I step out of this restaurant, my ex-boyfriend was gonna kill me!! And it's not like I could stay in the restaurant. He said he didn't care who saw him kill me!! Three more steps. What was I doing?? I was walking towards my death!! I looked back and saw the waitress still watching. I turned back around and I was face to face with a wooden door. I took hold of the door knob, slowly opened it, and standing right in front of me was...  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Touya??" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoron blinked.  
  
Meilin titled her head. "Who?"  
  
Touya frowned at Sakura. "Kaijuu!! You've got a lot of explaining to do!!"  
  
Sakura frowned. "Why?"  
  
Touya frowned. "Because, here I was, following you, making sure you weren't with any boys, and there you are with the Chinese gaki!!"  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoron did their famous anime-fall.  
  
Meilin tilted her head the other way. "Huh?"  
  
Tomoyo got up and dusted herself as she said, "So you're the one who's been stalking Sakura!"  
  
"Stalking her?" Touya raised an eyebrow. "All I did was follow her around, send her a few phone calls, and type a few text messages."  
  
...  
  
Sakura twitched. "Hoe?"  
  
*Later that evening*  
  
"It was still freaky, Tomoyo," Sakura said, brushing her wet hair (A/N: She had just taken a shower). "I mean, what if it had really been Eriol?"  
  
"Then you would have really had a problem." Tomoyo said as she finished putting the curlers in her hair. She grabbed the facemask and began spreading green blobs on her face. "But at least it's over.  
  
"So is spring break." Sakura sighed. "I didn't get a vacation! I starred in my own horror story!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she fanned her mud masked faced. "Well, don't worry. Tomorrow will be better, I'm sure."  
  
"Why do you say that, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hey, look. I gotta go. See ya bright and early, tomorrow!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
Sakura looked at the phone and hung up. "But tomorrow's Monday. We don't go to the same schools. Oh well." Sakura put her hair up in a ponytail and changed from her bathrobe to her pajamas. Sakura turned out the lights and snuggled in her bed.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
"HOOEE!! Thirty minutes till!!" Sakura jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Two seconds later she had her sailor fuku (school uniform) on and was combing her hair straight. She grabbed her hair clip and put her hair back in a half ponytail. She ran downstairs with her satchel on her back and her shoes in her right hand. "Bye dad!!"  
  
Fujitaka came out with a spatula in his hands and an apron on. "What about breakfast?"  
  
"No breakfast! I'll be late for school!"  
  
"Then take it on the go." Fujitaka said, throwing her a granola bar. Sakura caught it with her left hand. Sakura stuck it in her mouth as she put on her rollerblades. Finally, she left.  
  
*Northwest High School*  
  
Sakura went to her locker, put in her rollerblades, and put on her shoes. She dashed out of the locker room and zoomed down the hallways and upstairs with her satchel. Sakura muttered to herself, "can't be late, can't be late, can't be late!" She turned to her left and ran down that corridor. The tardy bell rang. Now Sakura was chanting, "will be late, will be late, will be late!" Sakura slid the door open to her classroom. When she saw the teacher wasn't inside, Sakura jumped happily. "Made it!"  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Three girls greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo Chiharu, Rika, Naoko!" Sakura greeted them as she sat in her desk (A/N: which was on the last row on the left, second to last desk). Syaoron, who sat behind her, mumbled to himself. "Late again, Kinomoto? To think, you're already a senior and you still haven't gotten used to waking up early?"  
  
Sakura turned around to face him and whispered. "Look, I'm sorry if your upset about me rejecting you a few days ago, but now, you need to get over it. It sounds pathetic." She turned around to face her three friends. "So how was your spring break?"  
  
Five minutes passed and the teacher was still not present, and the students (especially Rika) were concerned. "I wonder what happened to the teacher," students whispered to one another. Finally, Sensei Terada walked in. "Ohayo, students."  
  
"Ohayo, Sensei." The class chanted.  
  
"Students. I have exciting news." Terada began. "We have two new students."  
  
The class began to whisper. "Two new students?" Sakura whispered to Naoko. "That's odd. Receiving new students in mid-second semester." Naoko nodded.  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol, who sat across the room. He was talking to a few of his friends from the soccer team. Sakura smiled. 'Tomoyo was wrong. He's moving on with his life.' Eriol started laughing and his eyes moved to where Sakura was sitting. He suddenly stopped laughing, and his smile faded when he saw her. He turned around and continued talking to his friends. Sakura's eyes were wide and her face was contorted. 'Or not.'  
  
"Settle down students!" Terada yelled over the students. Everyone was silent. "Thank you. These students came from an all-girls school across town. I suggest you make them feel welcome."  
  
Guys whistled and hit their desks with their fists. One boy said, "Hell ya, we'll make them feel riiight at home!" Some of the guys laughed while some of the girls rolled their eyes. Sakura turned to look at Syaoron.  
  
"What?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Two girls from an all-girls school?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
Syaoron raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer two boys from an all-girls school?"  
  
Sakura stared blankly at him. "Which two girls do we both know that go to an all-girls school?"  
  
Syaoron shook his head. "No. It's just coincidence. It couldn't be-"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen-" Terada began.  
  
"Gentlemen?" Chiharu said. "I don't see any gentlemen!" Some girls laughed while some guys growled.  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo and Li, Meilin."  
  
The two girls walked into the room in Northwest High School sailor fukus. Everyone was silent. Sakura looked at Syaoron and whispered, "Just coincidence?"  
  
Sensei Terada grabbed his seating chart. "Daidouji, please sit in the seat behind Chiharu, and Li, please sit behind Daidouji."  
  
The girls moved to their seats. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and Meilin sat next to Syaoron.  
  
"Tomoyo!! Meilin!!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us you two were transferring here?" Syaoron whispered.  
  
"Yamazaki!" Sensei Terada exclaimed suddenly. "You're not in my homurumu (homeroom)!!"  
  
Yamazaki grinned. "When I heard there were two girls coming from that all- girls school, I couldn't resist!"  
  
Chiharu stood up. "YAMAZAKI!! What kind of boyfriend are you?? You lie and you're a pervert. It's over!!"  
  
"WHAT?? Chiharu!! I'm sorry!!" Yamazaki cried as Terada was pushing out of the classroom. When Terada finally shut the door, the class burst into applause.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoron, and Yamazaki, with their bento (boxed lunches), sat down underneath a peach blossom tree. "Thanks for letting me sit with you guys," Yamazaki said sadly. "After my public humiliation, I don't think anyone else will let me sit with them."  
  
"Don't worry. Chiharu won't stay mad at you for long." Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh no. It's not Chiharu I'm worried about." Yamazaki said matter-of-factly and grinned. "She always comes back to me! She can't live without me!"  
  
Syaoron muttered. "Yea she can."  
  
"Anyways, I'm starving! Let's eat!" Meilin said.  
  
"So, why'd you transfer here so late in the year?" Asked Syaoron.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo said. "I'm here on official business!" She winked at Sakura.  
  
"And I'm here to be with you!" Meilin said.  
  
Yamazaki raised an eyebrow. "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Syaoron shook his head. "No. she's my half-cousin."  
  
"Ah. that 'Li' part sure explains things." Yamazaki said, stuffing his mouth full of ramen (noodles).  
  
Sakura was puzzled. "How are you half-cousins?"  
  
"Yelan and my mother are half sisters. Therefore, Syaoron and I are half cousins." Meilin explained.  
  
"Oh! I thought you two were blood related." Tomoyo said.  
  
Yamazaki grinned. "And because you two aren't blood related, you two could still be boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
When Yamazaki said that, it gave Sakura a knot in her throat and her stomach drop. Sakura shook the feeling and continued eating. Syaoron saw Sakura and said, "Meilin and I are just good friends; we've known each other all our lives." Syaoron looked at Sakura. She still refused to say anything. "And besides," Syaoron continued. "My heart belongs to another." He watched Sakura from the corner of his eye. She blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"Hmm, very interesting, and very poetic." Yamazaki said. "You mind filling us in on this 'oh so special someone'?"  
  
Syaoron ate some gohan (cooked rice) (A/N: No, not DBZ!) and shook his head. "Afraid I can't, my friend."  
  
Meilin looked at Sakura. "Hey! You're all red. If you're really that hot, take of your jacket. That's what I did."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Tomoyo smirked and thought to herself, 'Mr. Li Syaoron, you're not making this any easier for Sakura, and especially for that Eriol guy, who's trying so hard to get over her. I'll have to do something about this predicament.'  
  
"So, ladies," Yamazaki said to Tomoyo and Meilin. "I'm sitting underneath this peach blossom tree, and I remembered something we learned in class. Did you know peaches are another form of apples? These type of apples are a reddish-orange color and they get fuzzier and fuzzier until they get so heavy, they fall off a tree, and then they get bruised when they hit the ground, and that's why their not as hard as regular apples-"  
  
"Oh! Don't listen to him!" Syaoron laughed. "He loves to make up stories. Ever since he was in the fourth grade."  
  
"Did you also know," Yamazaki continued. "That Eskimos have school until they're in fifth grade..."  
  
*After School*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking and talking down a hallway after school with their books in their backpacks. Tomoyo was not too happy.  
  
"And did you see the way Syaoron kept looking at you in fifth period?? I swear! Take a picture it'll last longer. And then at lunch!! Good Lord!! 'My heart belongs to another'?? What kind of phony pick-up line is that??!!"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Tomoyo, I really like him, and he really likes me. And when he talks that way and stares at me in class, it's really flattering. What I want to know is why you're against that!!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you. It's too soon. Eriol will have a fit if he sees you two together."  
  
"Not only Eriol, it seems," Sakura snapped.  
  
Tomoyostopped walking. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sakura stopped walking as well. "What I mean is why are you sticking up for Eriol when you don't even know him? It's crazy! I thought you were my friend!"  
  
Tomoyo continued walking and Sakura followed. "I am your friend, and that's why I'm looking out for your best interests."  
  
"I think I can make my own decisions, thanks." Sakura replied.  
  
"Look, I didn't say that you couldn't-" Tomoyo began as she stopped walking.  
  
"And I think you're afraid." Sakura declared.  
  
"Really." Tomoyo said uninterested, as she looked at her nails. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's not about hurting Eriol, and it's not about looking out for my best interests, either. It's because two boys find me attractive, and I just so happen to feel the same about one of them, and I think you're scared that if I pay more attention to Syaoron, you'll feel excluded."  
  
Tomoyo began walking fast. "I can't believe you just said that."  
  
"Said what?" Sakura said, following her.  
  
"That I'm jealous of you!"  
  
"I didn't say you were!!" Sakura replied. "You did."  
  
"Well you were implying it." Tomoyo said, not stopping to look at Sakura.  
  
"I was implying nothing of the sort."  
  
Tomoyo stopped. "You wanna know something? I am one of the richest girls in Japan. I have everything but a boyfriend, and do you wanna know why? Because guys don't like me, they like my money! And do you wanna know something unfair? You get everything and it bothers me!" Tomoyo continued walking.  
  
Sakura began walking again. "I do not! And could you please stop walking then stopping then walking? That's really bothering me." Tomoyo didn't respond, but continued walking. "Tomoyo!! Wait!!" Sakura stopped walking. "Great!" She sighed.  
  
*Outside the School*  
  
Syaoron walked across the student parking lot to his car. He grabbed the keys from his back pocket and was about to unlock his car when Tomoyo appeared in front of him.  
  
"H-hey, Tomoyo." Syaoron said. "How was your first day?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Entertaining."  
  
"Really. How so?"  
  
"Well, watching you making eyes at Sakura was amusing."  
  
Syaoron went red. "You saw?"  
  
"Who didn't? I mean, you're best friend Eriol must be really upset at you and Sakura..." Tomoyo's voice trailed off.  
  
Syaoron crossed his arms. "Eriol?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Eriol... he is your friend, right?"  
  
"Yea," Syaoron responded. "What about him? Why would he be upset?"  
  
Tomoyo leaned in. "Well, if he's your friend, he would've told you..." Once again, her voice trailed off.  
  
Syaoron was getting irritated. "What would he have told me, Tomoyo??"  
  
"Notice how Eriol and Sakura were really close before spring break and now they don't even say hi to each other as they walk down the halls."  
  
Syaoron unlocked his car. "Is there a point to this?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Well, Syaoron, if you haven't figured it out by now... I really have to go. That calculus homework won't do itself. It was nice talking to you." Tomoyo said, walking away when she turned around and said, "by the way, I don't like you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ouch, Tomoyo. Well you can't really blame her. 'Jealousy! Yes jealousy will drive you MAD!!' (Hehe, Moulin Rouge humor). Anyways, there's a good reason why Tomoyo's acting the way she is. You'll see why in the next few chapters.  
  
*Preview for Chapter 5*  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Meilin? It's Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sighed Meilin. "You having a hard time with that calculus homework, too?"  
  
"I need to tell you something." Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
Meilin sat up straight. "Sounds serious."  
  
"I-It is. And you gotta promise not to tell!"  
  
*End of Preview*  
  
Okay, chapter five will be up soon. I'm really having a good time with this story... hehehe, anyways. Now I dunno, but should I make them juniors or seniors? Oh well, I'll think about that. Later gator! 


	5. Best Friend's Betrayal

A/N: Hey, hi, hello! Thank you for those who reviewed! I've kept this story going just for you! It took a while for me to update this chapter. Gomen nasai ^_^*. Let's just say these next two chapters of the story are anything but happiness (unless you take joy in pain). I might even change the "PG" to "PG-13", just so you know. Okay, I've warned you! Have fun...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Best Friend's Betrayal  
  
*After School*  
  
Sakura was skating along the sidewalk as fast as she could go. 'Great! I can't believe I forgot my cheerleading outfit and pom-poms at home! And I have to be at school in less than fifteen minutes!!' Suddenly, a blue Altima honked at her. The window to the Altima rolled down slowly.  
  
"Hop in!"  
  
It was Eriol.  
  
Sakura got in the car and took off her rollerblades. They both remained silent for about two minutes. Sakura finally got the courage to speak. "I have to go home..."  
  
"That's where I'm taking you," Eriol replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The Altima turned to the left and sped down the neighborhood. Both of them were silent. Sakura looked out the window and sighed. Eriol kept his eyes on the road, but would glance at Sakura from time to time. Eriol parallel parked in front of Sakura's house. "I'll wait till you get your things-" Eriol began.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said why are you doing this? I mean, last time I saw you, you wanted nothing to do with me. Why the sudden interest?"  
  
Eriol looked down at his lap. "I dunno."  
  
Sakura opened the car door, got out, and shut it behind her. She ran quickly inside and a few seconds later, she ran out with a bag (A/N: With her cheerleading outfit and pom-poms inside it). She jumped into the car. Eriol made a u-turn and they drove out of the neighborhood.  
  
Five minutes later, Eriol was parked in front of the school. Sakura grabbed her things and said, "Thanks for the lift."  
  
"Don't go," Eriol said. "There's something I want to tell you."  
  
Sakura closed the door to the car. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. "Well, say it, I really need to get to practice."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Sakura, I think you and I both know that I'm still in love with you." Sakura looked at him sadly. "And you and I both know," Eriol continued. "That you aren't in love with me. And what I said at Penguin Park two Friday's ago was true. It's hard to start over and be your friend when I know these feelings I have for you aren't gonna change anytime soon. I don't care who you date as long as you're happy." Eriol paused and looked down. "The thing is I thought I made you happy-"  
  
"And you do, Eriol!" Sakura began.  
  
"Let me finish!" Eriol interrupted. "I want you to be happy, even if it means being happy with someone else, but I can't pretend our relationship never happened. When you asked if we could be 'just friends', I figured I couldn't because when I'm around you, I wouldn't act like 'just a friend'. I'm not telling you all this to make you feel guilty. I just thought you should know why this is so hard for me."  
  
Sakura continued to look into Eriol's eyes. Eriol could feel himself getting red when she didn't respond immediately. "Won't you please say something?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura grabbed her things and opened the car door. She got out, but before she closed the door, she said, "If you wanna be friends, my offer still stands."  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to her bedroom and three her backpack on her bed. Tomoyo took out her books and jumped on her bed. For five minutes, she was trying to concentrate on her homework, but she couldn't help but think about her dispute with Sakura.  
  
"I'm NOT jealous." Tomoyo said, doing her calculus homework. She paused and stared outside her window. Tomoyo slammed her pencil into her notebook, closed her math book, and jumped off her bed. She grabbed the cordless phone on her computer desk and dialed a few numbers. She put the phone up to her ear and waited for a response.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Meilin? It's Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sighed Meilin. "You having a hard time with that calculus homework, too?"  
  
"I need to tell you something." Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
Meilin sat up straight. "Sounds serious."  
  
"I-It is. And you gotta promise not to tell!"  
  
"What is it?" Meilin asked. "I promise I won't tell a soul!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Okay. Before I tell you, answer me this: does it seem like I'm jealous of Sakura?"  
  
Meilin shook her head hesitantly. "Well, no. Not really-"  
  
"Sakura thinks I am!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "How conceited is that?"  
  
"Well," Meilin began hesitantly. "Are you?"  
  
"Jealous? Of Sakura! I have everything!! I'm rich, beautiful, popular..."  
  
'Now look who's conceited!' Meilin thought to herself.  
  
"...And just this afternoon she had the audacity to tell me I'm jealous of her!" Tomoyo ended.  
  
"Well, what brought up this conversation in the first place?" Meilin asked, trying to do her calculus homework at the same time.  
  
"Well, this is where you have to promise not to tell." Tomoyo said, brushing back her violet hair. "I mean, I know Syaoron's your half-cousin or whatever, but you still can't tell him, even if this is something he needs to know."  
  
Meilin's eyes went wide. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"You see, about two months ago, Sakura was dating a guy named Eriol."  
  
"Eriol?" Meilin raised an eyebrow. "The guy you thought was stalking Sakura?"  
  
"Yea, and you wanna know why I thought Eriol was stalking Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned Meilin. "Because Sakura broke up with him before spring break."  
  
"That's good to know, Tomoyo, but," Meilin sighed. "What does this have to do with Syaoron?"  
  
Tomoyo gave a slight chuckle. "Don't you wanna know why Sakura broke up with Eriol?" There was a pause. "She broke up with him for Syaoron! While Sakura was dating Eriol, she told Syaoron she'd go out with him! And Syaoron has no idea Sakura was two-timing Eriol... Eriol doesn't even know Sakura was two-timing him! And Eriol is Syaoron's best friend!!!!"  
  
Meilin was speechless. She didn't know what to say to Tomoyo except, "Oh wow."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura tells me that I'm jealous of her because she has two guys after her. Another thing she said was that guys only like me for my money! How cruel is that?"  
  
Meilin was in shock. "I didn't think Sakura was like that!"  
  
"Neither did I..." Tomoyo grinned evilly.  
  
(A/N: Lies, lies, and more lies!! It's definitely not what I wanted for this story, but later on, you'll see why I did what I did...)  
  
*The Gymnasium at Northwest High School*  
  
"Great practice, girls!" Chiharu said. "Tomorrow, same time, same place. Let's hit the showers!"  
  
Suddenly, the soccer team walked into the gym. The guys whistled as they walked past the cheerleaders, who rolled their eyes. Sakura looked at Syaoron, smiled, and Syaoron smiled back. Eriol, whom was walking alongside Syaoron, saw the whole thing. Yamazaki, who was walking beside Eriol and Syaoron, smiled and waved at Chiharu, but she turned away in disgust.  
  
"Oh yea," Yamazaki grinned at Syaoron. "She wants me baaaaaad!" Syaoron just shook his head and continued walking with Eriol.  
  
*Guy's Locker Room*  
  
(A/N: Hell ya! That's where guys take showers... When they take showers, they get naked! ROOOWR!! Haha, just kidding!!)  
  
Syaoron was putting on his green polo shirt when Eriol asked, "So, you and Sakura. Good friends?"  
  
Syaoron shrugged and smiled. "Well, I dunno. We've become real close this last year."  
  
Some of the guys chuckled. "'Real close frieeeends'," they mimicked.  
  
Eriol took off his soccer shirt (A/N: To reveal RIPPLING muscles!! Bwuahaha!! Don't ya just wish you were there?? ) and threw it in his locker. "Come on, it's gotta be more than that, bro."  
  
Syaoron zipped up his pants and smiled. "I wished there was more to it, too." With that said, he grabbed his bag and shut his locker door. Eriol watched Syaoron leave.  
  
*Girl's Locker Room*  
  
"Sakura, I know you've gotta thing for Syaoron!!" Naoko grinned.  
  
Sakura blushed. "No..."  
  
Chiharu was tying her shoelaces when she said, "Oh yea, riiight. You're red cheeks only proves our theory!"  
  
Sakura grabbed her bag and smiled. "I really don't know what you mean!" She closed her locker and walked out of the locker room. Naoko and Chiharu grinned. "She sooo wants him!" Chiharu squealed.  
  
*Student Parking Lot*  
  
Syaoron unlocked the door to his olive-green Jetta when Sakura appeared in front of him. "Hi Sakura."  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be a bother, but could you give me a ride home?" Sakura asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure!" Syaoron nodded.  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
"Thanks for the lift, Syaoron," Sakura blushed and she got her things from his car. She opened the door to the car when Syaoron stopped her.  
  
"Wait a sec," Syaoron said. "I need to ask you something."  
  
Sakura closed the door and looked at Syaoron. "Shoot."  
  
"A-are we... going out?"  
  
Sakura wanted to scream 'yes' a million times. Calmy, she said, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"People are talking about us," Syaoron shrugged.  
  
Sakura smiled. "People talk." There was a long pause when she finally said, "Well, actually, the reason why I wanted a ride home from you is because I have something to tell you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well," Sakura began. "It's like this. You know how some people keep secrets from other people because people don't really need to know about it?... like, it's not necessary... I mean, what if it's personal, and you don't want people talking... and... and..." Syaoron nodded, giving her permission for her to proceed. (A/N: Go, Sakura!! Go!! Telling Syaoron about Eriol is the right thing to do!!) She sighed. "Oh forget it. I'll tell you tomorrow." (A/N: NOO!!) They both stayed quiet for a while until Sakura said, "Well I'd better go. I'm gonna be up all night with that calculus homework."  
  
She opened the car door when Syaoron took her hand. "If I kissed you right now, would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Sakura shut the car door and blushed. Before she could answer, Syaoron leaned in slowly and Sakura froze. 'What do I do?? What do I DO?? I've never kissed a guy before!! Okay, relax... just breathe... BREATHE!! How do I breathe when I kiss?? Nose or mouth?? Mouth or nose?? AHHH!!'  
  
Suddenly, Sakura closed her eyes, and the sweetest thing lightly touched her lips. Syaoron placed his hands on Sakura's cheeks and broke away from the kiss. 'No!!' Sakura thought. 'Don't go!!!!'  
  
Syaoron looked at her and smiled. "That was your first kiss?"  
  
Sakura's cheeks went maroon. "It sucked, didn't it?"  
  
"No," Syaoron said. "You were just tense. Ease up a bit-" But before Syaoron could finish, Sakura kissed him passionately, putting her arms around his neck. Syaoron placed his hands on her tiny waist. Sakura opened her opened her mouth, and Syaoron's tongue slid into her mouth. Then a horrible thought struck Syaoron's mind, making him break away from the kiss.  
  
"What is it? I didn't think I was that bad that time!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"No, no." Syaoron assured her. "What about Touya?? Won't he see us??"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Relax, Syaoron. Touya's at school in Tokyo."  
  
Sakura kissed his lips one last time. "But now I gotta go." She opened the door, got out, and shut the door behind her. As she was walking towards her house, Syaoron rolled down the window.  
  
"You are my girlfriend, right?"  
  
Sakura turned around and yelled back, "Maybe!!"  
  
(A/N: Haha! 'Maybe'! I couldn't resist! Ahem...)  
  
*Meilin's Apartment*  
  
Meilin paced the floor. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at Syaoron's cell phone number. She tapped her foot nervously as she dialed his number.  
  
"Hi Syaoron, it's Meilin. There's something you need to know..." Pause. "Call me on my cell phone when you get this message. Bye."  
  
Meilin hung up. "Sorry Tomoyo," she said as she was dialing Syaoron's apartment number. "But he has to know the truth."  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hey Syaoron."  
  
"Meilin, hey! I just got in. What're you doing?"  
  
"I called your cell phone, but I guess you turned it off."  
  
"Oh," Syaoron nodded. "Sorry about that. "So what's new?"  
  
Meilin froze. 'How can I tell him??'  
  
"Meilin?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Syaoron raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Actually, Syaoron, there is, and I'm not sure you'll take the news very well."  
  
*Back to the Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura was making pancakes when her bedroom phone rang. "Oh great!" Sakura said aloud. "I hope my pancakes don't burn!" She said as she dashed up the stairs. She answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"S-Sakura."  
  
"Tomoyo, is that you?" Sakura asked. "What happened? Are you crying?"  
  
"Sakura! I'm so sorry!! I was angry and I said horrible things!!" Tomoyo sobbed.  
  
"Hey," Sakura comforted Tomoyo. "Forget about what happened this afternoon after school. We both said some bad things-"  
  
"N-NO!!" Tomoyo stopped her. "Th-That's not what I-I'm talking about..." Tomoyo's voice faded. "Promise me that no matter what happens, w-we'll be friends."  
  
Sakura, still confused, agreed. "Yea, Tomoyo. Just tell me what happened."  
  
Tomoyo bawled. "I d-did a horrible thing!!"  
  
Sakura nodded and sighed. She knew she wasn't gonna get it out of Tomoyo, especially when all she could say was she 'did a horrible thing'. She stayed on the phone with Tomoyo until she could restrain herself, which was about five minutes. "Tomoyo, I really have to go. Are you sure you'll be okay."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yea. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, see ya at school tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Sakura fell on her bed and sighed. "I wonder what that was all about." Sakura inhaled slowly. Sakura's eyes went wide. She sniffed the air. "HOOEEE!!" She ran downstairs to her burning pancakes. Sakura put the pan underneath the sink and ran it under cold water. "I'll ask her tomorrow."  
  
(A/N: So, do you really think Tomoyo meant it when she said she was sorry? You'll find out now...)  
  
*The Next Morning at the Daidouji Residence*  
  
(Tomoyo POV)  
  
I woke up ridiculously early this morning. Today was the day; the day Sakura's whole world would come crashing down on her. Yesterday afternoon, after our fight, I had looked forward to this day. I hated the fact she had everything go her way. I planned to tell Meilin about Sakura's scandalous love affair with Eriol and Syaoron not only to get the frustrations off my chest. Oh no. I told her because I knew she'd tell Syaoron. Now I was feeling guilty about the whole betrayal against my best friend. I knew she'd hate me for what I had done, and I knew there was no way I'd make it up to her. Whatever Sakura would do to me today, after finding out it was I who told Syaoron her dirty little secret, I'd just have to take it, knowing that I deserve everything I get.  
  
It was 7:30 AM when I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I asked the maid Rei if my mother was going to join me for breakfast. Mother left for a business trip at five AM this morning was her reply. Great, now whom could I seek advice from?  
  
I walked to school alone. It was a cold morning for it being spring and all. I passed by Sakura's neighborhood and saw her house. I smiled a little when I saw her bedroom light still off. Probably still sleeping, as usual. I arrived at school earlier than usual. I sat in the classroom alone, thinking about what I could do about this predicament I put all five of us into.  
  
Meilin walked into the classroom. I jumped out of my seat.  
  
"Meilin!" I ran towards her. "You didn't tell Syaoron what I told you last night over the phone, did you?"  
  
Meilin frowned. "And if I did?"  
  
My eyes went wide. My hands took hold of her shoulders. "Why?? I told you not to tell!!"  
  
Meilin broke free from my hold and scowled. "I felt Syaoron needed to know that he was in love with a slut."  
  
"She's not a slut!" I snapped.  
  
Meilin had a look of confusion over her face. "Okay, what's your problem? Last night, you were infuriated with Sakura's behavior, and know you're defending her?"  
  
I paused. What could I say to that? I couldn't tell her I lied about Sakura! Then she'd hate me! I walked out of the classroom and Meilin followed.  
  
"There isn't a chance everything you said last night about Sakura isn't true?" She asked. I refused to answer her and kept walking. Meilin jogged in front of me and stopped me. "Tomoyo, answer me. Did you lie?" I looked down at my feet and sighed. I looked back up and she was walking back to the classroom. "Wait!!" I called after her. She turned back around and looked at me. "Everything I said about Sakura leaving Eriol for Syaoron was true. Everything else was a lie. But you shouldn't have told Syaoron!!"  
  
Meilin glared at me. "I told Syaoron what he needed to know. Yes, I told him Sakura left Eriol for him. Yes, I told him Sakura and Eriol were dating. Of course I'm gonna tell him what he needs to know!!" She slid the door open to the classroom and then slid it shut.  
  
I slowly walked to the classroom door and opened it. Meilin was sitting at her desk, taking out her calculus homework. I was afraid of what I was about to ask. "H-How did he take it?"  
  
Meilin, not looked up from her calculus homework, replied. "Not well."  
  
"Was he upset?"  
  
Meilin slammed her pencil on the desk and looked at me. "Of course he was!! The girl he loved and his best friend were going out, and both of them failed to mention it to Syaoron! He felt like an idiot! A fool! How do you think he took it??"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Syaoron walked into class, along with a few other students. He looked at Meilin and then at Tomoyo.  
  
"She's not here, is she?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"No," Meilin answered. "Punctuality isn't her best aspect."  
  
Tomoyo stayed quiet. Suddenly, the door slid open. It was Eriol and Sakura, laughing. 'Oh gosh!! Great way to make an entrance, you two!!' Tomoyo thought, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. Meilin turned and glared at Sakura. Syaoron turned and glared at Eriol.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, Eriol." Sakura said. Eriol sat in his seat, and Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoron, whom was still glaring at Eriol. "Hey Tomoyo. You feeling better?"  
  
Tomoyo flinched. "Um... yea, Sakura." 'Except for this horrible feeling in my stomach!' Tomoyo thought, slowly putting her head down.  
  
"Ohayo... Meilin?" Sakura turned to Meilin only to receive a dirty look from her. Sakura turned around to look at Syaoron, whom was still glaring at Eriol. "Is someone jealous?" Sakura giggled.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide. 'I can't believe she just said that!'  
  
Syaoron slowly turned to her and growled. Sakura's face contorted. Syaoron slowly turned to Eriol and glared. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and whispered, "What's the matter with them? Real grumps in the morning, don't you agree?" Tomoyo nodded. "Sure, Sakura."  
  
*In between classes*  
  
Sakura went inside the girl's restroom to wash her hands when suddenly Meilin came out of a restroom stall. Meilin washed her hands beside Sakura and began a conversation. "Well, Tomoyo and I had a nice little chat last night concerning you."  
  
Sakura grabbed a paper towel. "About me?"  
  
"Sure," Meilin said, smiling a little. "I mean, I think it's interesting news when you find out someone's not who they appear to be."  
  
Sakura threw the paper towel away. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"To think Syaoron was in love with a slut." Meilin said, drying her hands with a paper towel.  
  
"What??"  
  
"I mean it's bad enough when his best friend and the girl he was in love with were dating. You didn't have the nerve to tell him. Afraid of being rejected, I suppose. Too bad he had to find out the hard way."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. "You?"  
  
"Please! I was only playing messenger." Meilin put her hands on her hips.  
  
"But the only other person I told was..." Sakura put her hand on her mouth.  
  
"That's right. Tomoyo told me. And I figured Syaoron needed to know, as well, seeing how he was the last to know. I guess you kinda know how it feels now, us talking behind your back, being left in the dark." Sakura looked at Meilin, then dashed out of the restroom. Meilin wore a smile of accomplishment.  
  
Sakura found Tomoyo walking to her classroom. She pushed people out of her way and pulled Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo turned around. "Hey."  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly. "Hey." Then slapped Tomoyo's face. "How dare you!"  
  
Tomoyo held her cheek. She pushed Sakura out of her way and began walking the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Sakura said, grabbing her by the wrist. A crowd formed around the two. "You're not getting out of this easily." Tomoyo broke free of Sakura's grasp. "How could you do this to me? I thought I was your friend..." Sakura paused, then laughed. "Oh I see. This is payback for yesterday, after school. Well this time, it's my turn." Sakura slapped Tomoyo. Tomoyo came back up from the hit and punched her. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm and twisted it behind her back. "One move and I break your arm!" Tomoyo pushed back her head full force, bumping heads with Sakura. Sakura clutched her head, giving Tomoyo the opportunity to pull Sakura's hair. "One move and your bald!" Two teachers came up from behind them and pulled them apart, both girls trying to break from their grasp, but their attempts were in vain.  
  
*After School*  
  
The cheerleaders were practicing outside by the soccer field. Sakura watched Syaoron and Eriol divided the soccer team into two teams so they could play against each other. When Sakura saw Syaoron and Eriol on separate teams, she knew there was bound to be trouble.  
  
Chiharu and Naoko came up from behind Sakura. "You okay?" Naoko asked.  
  
"We heard about the fight." Chiharu murmured.  
  
"Did you hear why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No," Chiharu and Naoko said in unison.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't get detention." Naoko thought aloud.  
  
"Well, because it was my first offense, they gave me a verbal warning."  
  
Chiharu crossed her arms. "Sakura, you're extremely lucky. You could have really been in trouble! If you're on the cheerleading squad, it's critical that you not get detention or your out!"  
  
"Well, I didn't get detention, Chiharu, and I'm still on the squad." Sakura walked toward the rest of the squad with her pom-poms. "Okay, let's do the Northwest High Cheer." Chiharu sighed and with Naoko, joined the rest of the squad.  
  
*Out on the Soccer Field*  
  
Syaoron had the ball. 'Kick, run, kick, run, fake, kick, run.' Syaoron thought as he was kicking the soccer ball. Suddenly, Eriol tripped Syaoron and stole the ball. The coach blew his whistle.  
  
Syaoron got up and pushed Eriol. "What's your problem, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"My problem?" Eriol growled. "What's yours? All day today, you've been giving me dirty looks."  
  
"You stole my girl, asshole."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about Sakura!"  
  
"Damn, that's low. Going after your best friend's girl." Eriol said casually.  
  
"Well, I really wouldn't know if she was 'your girl', seeing how you never told me you two were dating." Syaoron snapped.  
  
The coach blew his whistle again. "Guys, settle this off field, but right now, we're trying to get ready for this Friday's big game."  
  
"Gladly," Syaoron smirked. "C'mon Hiiragizawa. Let's 'settle this off field'." Syaoron and Eriol marched outside the field.  
  
"Since when is Sakura 'your girl'?" Eriol asked.  
  
"C'mon! You never knew?" Syaoron laughed. "Sakura wanted me, even when you two were together... if you were ever together, that is."  
  
Eriol swung a punch at Syaoron, but Syaoron blocked it. Syaoron punched Eriol in the jaw. Eriol retaliated and punched his gut. Syaoron could feel himself lose air as he fell to the floor. He grabbed Syaoron's head and brought his knee up to his face. Syaoron got up and spin-kicked at Eriol's face. (A/N: Ouch! And with cleats, that's gotta hurt.) Eriol fell flat on his back. Syaoron kicked Eriol's side once, twice, but Eriol grabbed his foot the third time Syaoron kicked, and tripped him. He got on top of Syaoron and began strangling him. Syaoron brought his hands up and began strangling Eriol.  
  
*Cheerleaders*  
  
"Oh my gosh!" A cheerleader pointed at the two boys fighting. Sakura looked over. "No." She murmured. "NO! STOP IT!!" She ran towards them. "Sakura!!" Naoko cried. "Stop!!" Sakura continued running, and some cheerleaders followed her. By the time she got there, soccer players encircled the two boys. Sakura pushed the soccer players out of the way. Eriol and Syaoron were no longer on the floor. Sakura ran in between them at the exact time Syaoron threw a punch to the jaw...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Phew! Complete. Wow, that took a while. I guess I should have made this chapter a little longer, though... anyways, a sneak peak at the next chapter.  
  
*Preview for Chapter 6*  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked as he saw the violet-haired beauty slump into the park bench next to him.  
  
"I lost my best friend," She looked over at him to see a midnight blue- haired boy sitting next to her with bruises all over his face. "What happened to you?"  
  
The boy smiled. "I guess I'm friendless as well."  
  
Both were silent as they sat on the park bench. "You know," he began. "It was here I lost someone. She was always so good to me before. She left me for another."  
  
"Let me guess. You're Eriol."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Tomoyo, I presume?"  
  
*End of Preview*  
  
Okay, be ready for the next chapter. Now all you have to do is click that button that says "review" and type in your questions, comments, etc. Sayonara!! 


	6. New Beginnings

A/N: Thank you, oh great reviewers! I am eternally in your debt! But first, I have to finish this story. Thanks for your vote of confidence. Sorry if I haven't updated sooner. Okay, back to the story.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Song lyrics  
  
~~~~~  
  
I disclaim the story and the songs!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 6  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Sakura ran in between Eriol and Syaoron at the exact time Syaoron threw a punch to the jaw. Sakura turned around to face Syaoron (and his fist) and shut her eyes. 'Oh no!' She thought. She waited for the hit, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. Syaoron's fist was centimeters away from her nose. Sakura stared at his fist for a moment. She could feel herself get dizzy, her eyes cross, and her knees get weak. Sakura suddenly fell...  
  
*...*  
  
"Ughh," Sakura said, sitting up. "Where am I?" Sakura looked around. She was in someone's living room. When she got up too fast, she moaned in pain and held her head. Suddenly, someone came into view.  
  
"S-Syaoron?" Sakura asked weakly.  
  
"As much as you probably wanted it to be him, it's just me," said a boy with azure eyes.  
  
"E-Eriol??" She asked even more surprised.  
  
The figure nodded. "You're at my apartment, if you're wondering."  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. 6:47 PM. "Oh my gosh! Dad's gonna kill me!" Sakura grabbed her backpack and opened Eriol's front door.  
  
"Wait!" Eriol held her wrist. "Let me take you home-"  
  
"NO!" Sakura yelled, breaking his grip.  
  
"You're in no condition to go walking home." Eriol said calmly.  
  
"And you're in no condition to tell me what to do!" She snapped.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Because!" Sakura shouted. She could feel the tears form in her eyes. "Because I've lost everything! I've lost my best friend, Syaoron..." Sakura saw Eriol flinch when she mentioned Syaoron's name. "What is it?"  
  
Eriol looked down. "So he was right."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Tell me Sakura, did you really have feelings for me?"  
  
"W-why do you ask?" Sakura asked hesitantly.  
  
"Don't avoid the question!" Eriol yelled, taking hold of her shoulders. Sakura cringed as he shook her. "Tell me!! Were you in love with Syaoron the time we were dating??"  
  
Sakura looked away and said dully. "No, I wasn't."  
  
Eriol looked at her for a moment. His frown broke into laughter. Sakura's face contorted. "Hoe? What's so funny?" Eriol's smile went back to a frown. "Come on, Sakura! As convincing as that might have sounded in your head, it would be a bit more believable if you looked me in the eye and told me you had no feelings for Syaoron the time we were dating."  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes then looked away. "I can't."  
  
Eriol let go of her shoulders. Sakura grabbed her backpack and opened the front door. She looked back at Eriol, who was looking back at her, and closed the door behind her when she left.  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura opened the door. Fujitaka sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank goodness. I was getting a little worried."  
  
Touya stomped downstairs. "Kaijuu, where were you?? Cheerleading practice ended two hours ago!!"  
  
"I was at Penguin Park." Sakura sighed as she dragged herself up the stairs.  
  
"Um, Sakura," Fujitaka began. "Dinner's almost ready..."  
  
"I'm not up for dinner. I'm a little tired," Sakura said as she continued to crawl up the stairs. She finally made it up to her room and shut the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
*Penguin Park*  
  
Eriol kicked loose gravel as he walked towards a swing; the same swing has sat on that day Sakura broke up with him. He sat there, touching his swollen face (A/N: The fight... the kick to the face... the cleats... ouch!), watching the sun slowly go down. 'What was I thinking?' Eriol thought to himself as he got up from the swing and walked towards the park bench. 'Sakura never loved me.' He sat down. He looked at the setting sun in the distance for a while when he heard a small noise next to him.  
  
"Ahem,"  
  
Eriol looked up. Azure met amethyst.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" The girl asked.  
  
He shook his head. "What happened to you?" He asked as he saw the violet- haired beauty slump into the park bench next to him.  
  
"I lost my best friend," She looked over at him to see a midnight blue- haired boy sitting next to her with bruises all over his face. "What happened to you?"  
  
The boy smiled. "I guess I'm friendless as well."  
  
Both were silent as they sat on the park bench. "You know," he began. "It was here I lost someone. She was always so good to me before. She left me for another."  
  
"Let me guess. You're Eriol."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Tomoyo, I presume?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Eriol continued. "I thought she loved me. I'm thinking maybe she only dated me to get closer to Syaoron. She succeeded."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "She would have succeeded if it wasn't for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tomoyo began. "Sakura could tell me anything, and I wouldn't tell a soul." She looked at Eriol. "And then she told me about you and Syaoron." She paused. "This next part's kinda weird..."  
  
"Please continue." Eriol insisted.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo chuckled. "I was jealous. She had two great guys that would do anything for her, and if she had to choose one of them, she'd still be lucky. Truth be told, I've never had a boyfriend."  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Tomoyo giggled and slightly blushed. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're beautiful," Eriol smiled. He laughed. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Arigatou." Her smile faded as she looked towards the sunset. "But there's more to looks, and more to being one of the richest girls in Japan."  
  
"Oh I see," Eriol nodded. "You're afraid to give guys the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the way I see it, you don't think guys like you for your personality. You think it's because you have money and you have good looks that they like you. I bet many guys have asked you out, but you've said no because you thought they were asking you out for the wrong reasons, correct?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed and said playfully, "You've found me out! I don't like you!" They both laughed. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and saw his swollen face. She touched it lightly. "If I hadn't told Meilin Sakura's secret, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have been friendless and you're face wouldn't have looked like a punching bag."  
  
Eriol shrugged. "I suppose, but to tell you the truth, I'm glad you did."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked. "So we could be miserable?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "So we could be miserable... together." Tomoyo looked at Eriol and grinned. They both turned and watched the sun set in the horizon.  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron tossed and turned that night. He opened his eyes and sighed. He couldn't help but relive in his dreams what happened that afternoon. He could still feel the sharp pain of Eriol's blows. And when Eriol was defenseless, he'd let him have it. He swung, aiming at Eriol's jaw, when suddenly...  
  
Sakura.  
  
She was defending him. And Syaoron was about to hit her. She spun around to see him about to punch her face. He stopped himself and could almost touch the tip of her nose with his fist. She was terrified. He saw her fall... fall into Eriol's arms. He had enough.  
  
Syaoron climbed out of bed. Syaoron put on his muscle shirt (A/N: ROOOOWR!!) and pants and opened the door to the balcony. Syaoron leaned against the railing and sighed. He could see the city lights of Tomoeda from where he stood (A/N: He's on the fourth floor).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate to talk like this  
  
I hate to act as if  
  
There's something wrong that I can't say  
  
I have this dream at night  
  
Well almost every night  
  
I've been dreaming it forever  
  
It's easy to remember it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Syaoron POV)  
  
'How did this happen?' I thought to myself. 'How could Eriol, my best friend, not tell me he was dating the girl I was in love with for three years?' That's right... I've watched that girl from the corner of my eye for three long years... and Eriol knew it, too. 'He knew how much I loved her. I never thought Sakura would love me. I didn't think she knew I existed! We barely met this year, but it seemed like I'd known her forever...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's always cold  
  
It's always day  
  
You're always here  
  
You always say  
  
"I'm all right,  
  
I'll be okay  
  
If I can keep myself awake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at my watch. 3:58 AM. I walked back inside my apartment and went inside the kitchen. I opened a bottle of aspirin only to find out it was empty. "Dammit," I cursed.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Syaoron threw the empty bottle in the trashcan and entered his room. He fell on his bed and sighed. 'What am I gonna do?' He thought before he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I get up early and look around me  
  
I'm buying coffee by the pound  
  
But when I'm sleeping  
  
I'm so deep in it  
  
I can't keep myself awake  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Weeks Later *  
  
Meilin walked alone in the empty hallways of Northwest High school. She looked at her watch. 8:12 PM. She made her way to her homeroom class when Syaoron stopped her.  
  
"Syaoron, how've you been?" Meilin asked hesitantly.  
  
"How do you think I've been?" He grabbed Meilin by the wrist and pulled her inside an empty classroom nearby.  
  
"Syaoron! What are you doing?" Meilin asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"Help me get Sakura back!" Syaoron pleaded.  
  
Meilin broke free from Syaoron's grip. Her cheeks went red. "No way!" She opened the door to the classroom, but Syaoron shut it.  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
"I don't see why you want to get involved with that whore."  
  
"Meilin-"  
  
"Maybe you've forgotten what she's done to you: she dated your best friend!"  
  
"Maybe she didn't know she couldn't date him!" Syaoron snapped. "Maybe Eriol knew I was in love with that girl for three years, and he asked her out anyway! She didn't know how much I loved her. I can't say the same about Eriol. You know what? I knew this was a mistake." Syaoron slid open the door and said to Meilin before her left, "If you're not gonna help, then you're just wasting my time." And he slid the door shut behind him. Meilin froze were she stood and remained speechless.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked down the halls together. "Eriol," Tomoyo began. "This has been going on for weeks. I don't see why we have to pretend we're not friends."  
  
Eriol looked at her. "I don't want Sakura to get upset at us."  
  
"Since when do you care what Sakura thinks?"  
  
"Since when don't you care what Sakura thinks?" Eriol asked slyly.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, nodded. "I guess you're right. I don't want to upset Sakura. I mean, after what I did. I was such an idiot!"  
  
"Don't dwell on it." Eriol winked at her. "So are you ready?" He asked as they stopped in front of their homeroom class.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They slid the door open to their classroom. Syaoron and a few other students were sitting down at their desks. Eriol and Tomoyo went to their seats. Tomoyo looked at Syaoron and smiled. "Hey, how've you been?"  
  
Syaoron asked irritably. "Is that question on everyone's mind today? First Meilin, now you... none of this would have happened if-"  
  
"If I hadn't said anything." Tomoyo finished for him. "That is what you were going to say, right?"  
  
Meilin slowly walked into class and took her seat behind Tomoyo. Syaoron took one look at both of them, then got up from his desk and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. "This morning, Syaoron asks me to help him get back with Sakura. As if! He asked the wrong person for help."  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Yes. Yes he did."  
  
(A/N: Hm... Will Tomoyo play cupid? We'll see...)  
  
*In Between Classes*  
  
"Eriol!!" Tomoyo ran through the crowded hallways to catch up to him. Eriol turned around.  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol looked around uncomfortably. "In case you didn't know what the term 'low profile' means..."  
  
"I don't care! Right now, we have to talk!"  
  
Eriol looked around, and sighed. "Okay, but make it quick. The tardy bell is gonna ring any minute."  
  
"Syaoron wants to get back together with Sakura and needs our help!" Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
"He asked for our help??" By the look on Eriol's face and the tone of his voice, he was pretty shocked.  
  
Tomoyo grimaced and said tentatively. "Not exactly." Tomoyo shook her head. "Okay, okay, so he didn't ask us. I was kinda thinking we could help him out in our own way."  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. "We can't do that! Tomoyo, you're intentions are good, and you mean well, but we can't interfere!"  
  
"We're not interfering!" Tomoyo laughed. "We're making things better! For all of us! Once Sakura and Syaoron realize we helped them get together, they might just forgive us!!"  
  
Eriol shook his head slowly. "Uh. um. I dunno."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Think about it!" And she left for her class.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Sakura sat beneath a cherry blossom tree and ate lunch alone. It appeared as though ever since the fight, everyone wanted to avoid her. She took out her boxed lunch and sighed. "When will things be right again?" She asked herself.  
  
"Sooner than you think."  
  
Sakura gasped and turned around. Syaoron was standing behind her. "May I sit down?"  
  
Sakura turned around indignantly. Syaoron sat down anyway and took Sakura's hand. She looked at their hands and looked up at him. "Please don't do this." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"What am I doing?" Syaoron whispered.  
  
Sakura looked over at Meilin, who was sitting with Tomoyo. "Go sit with your half-cousin. She doesn't want you to be seen with a slut."  
  
"You're not a slut!" Syaoron laughed. "And since when do you care what Meilin thinks?"  
  
Meilin's burgundy eyes caught Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura turned to Syaoron. "Don't you get it? I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
Syaoron's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? But who's the one who dated my best friend? If anything, I should be mad at you."  
  
"Then why aren't you?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Because I'm still in love with you." Syaoron said, letting go of her hand. "And I've waited so long for you. I'm so close, I'm not letting you push me away." Before Syaoron got up and walked away, he said, "I'm not giving up. Not yet."  
  
Sakura looked up at the cherry blossoms above her head. She sighed and ate the rest of her lunch. She'd look at Meilin from time to time and look at Syaoron, who would look at Sakura from the corners of his eyes. Sakura sighed. She remembered something Meilin had told her a few days ago...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Sakura was putting her things in her locker after school. Before she could put her books inside, someone shut her locker purposely. Sakura turned to see who had done it.  
  
"Meilin. Why am I not surprised to see you?"  
  
"Well hi to you, too. How've you been?" Meilin faked a smile.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her locker again. "What do you want?"  
  
Meilin leaned against some lockers. "Oh, just catching up with one of my ex- friends."  
  
Sakura laughed as she put in a notebook. "You think pretty highly of me, seeing how I never considered you a friend of mine."  
  
"I'm not one to beat around the bush," Meilin frowning. "So I'm gonna say this once and make this as simple as I can."  
  
Sakura shut her locker and looked at Meilin irritably. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Stay away from Syaoron."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. "Now I'm gonna tell you something and I'm gonna make it as simple as I can... no."  
  
Meilin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"No, I'm not gonna stay away from Syaoron just because you say so. That'll be his decision."  
  
"Honey, it is Syaoron's decision. I'm just relaying the message." Meilin smirked. "Ciao!" Sakura held back the tears as she watched Meilin walk out of the building.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Sakura glared at Meilin. 'Well, well, Miss Meilin. Looks like someone's gotta 'thing' for their half-cousin.' She got up from where she sat and walked towards Meilin's table. Sakura and Meilin's eyes met.  
  
"We need to talk." Sakura said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Sorry. I don't socialize with whores." Meilin said bluntly, sipping her tea. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko remained silent, waiting for Sakura's reaction to Meilin's reply. Sakura said nothing, but didn't move. Meilin looked up at Sakura. "Um, if you didn't get the hint, I'll make it much easier for you. Leave!"  
  
Sakura slammed her fist on the table, making the girls flinch. "NO!" Sakura said fiercely. "This was my school first. You think you and Tomoyo can just come here and ruin my life." Tomoyo's face went white.  
  
"Honey," Meilin laughed. "You ruined it without any help from us!"  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria went dead silent. Syaoron stood up from from where he sat. Eriol and Yamazaki, who were at another table, looked towards Meilin's table. Everyone anticipated what Sakura was to say next. Meilin continued. "Now, without making a scene, I want you to go back to your tree and let me and my friends eat our lunch in peace."  
  
Some people in the cafeteria chuckled. Sakura was fuming. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
Meilin stood up from her seat ready to reply when Tomoyo stood up and said, "Guys, don't start."  
  
"Shut up, Tomoyo," Sakura and Meilin said in unison. Some people laughed at their remark. Tomoyo sat down slowly when Sensei Terada walked towards the girls.  
  
"Ladies. Is there something wrong?"  
  
The girls shook their heads.  
  
"Good." And he left.  
  
*After School*  
  
Meilin and Syaoron were talking by their lockers. Sakura was about to interrupt them so she could have a word with Meilin, but she heard Syaoron asking Meilin, "What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"At lunch. You and Sakura."  
  
"She's a mental case."  
  
Sakura went inside an empty classroom nearest to the two so she could hear their conversation without being seen.  
  
"I know Sakura better than that. I know you better than that. And knowing you, you probably said something to Sakura."  
  
Meilin gasped. "Why do you think it's always me??"  
  
"Because it is always you!"  
  
"FYI, Sakura approached me!" Meilin glared. "I've gotta go. I don't have time for your accusations."  
  
"Meilin! Stop being difficult."  
  
There was a pause. Sakura continued to listen from the classroom. "Fine," Meilin's voice was heard. "I told her a couple of days ago that you wanted nothing to do with her."  
  
"Hm, I wonder why you'd wanna go and do that." Syaoron said sarcastically.  
  
"I did it for your own good!" Meilin protested.  
  
"Or so you say." Syaoron muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??" Meilin said almost in a whisper.  
  
Syaoron stared at her for a moment, sighed, and took a step back before turning around. As he began walking, Meilin laughed. "You won't get her back. She wants nothing to do with you! I'm just trying to save you from getting hurt again." Syaoron didn't stop or didn't look back. He just kept walking. Meilin finished putting her things away when Sakura appeared in front of her.  
  
"We have a score to settle."  
  
"What do you want now? I thought I made it very clear to you I wanted nothing to do with you."  
  
Sakura laughed. "You see that's the thing, Meilin. You want nothing to do with me. It seems Syaoron is still holding out for me, and I don't think you can handle that. So you'll tell Syaoron that I want nothing to do with him... but that's what I don't understand. Why would you go to all that trouble? Unless there's something I'm missing..."  
  
"Well, as I said to Syaoron, I don't have time for accusations." And Meilin stormed off. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'll find you out eventually." She ran towards the direction of the gymnasium to dress out for cheerleading practice.  
  
*Girl's Locker Room*  
  
Naoko closed her locker. "Chiharu, I'm feeling kind of guilty for what we're about to do."  
  
"Guilty?" Chiharu scoffed. "This is payback."  
  
"This is not our problem." Naoko said, tying her shoes.  
  
"Of course it is! I've got a psychopath in my cheerleading squad!!" Chiharu said sternly.  
  
"Who just so happens to be the co-captain," Naoko replied bluntly.  
  
"Look. I'm captain of the squad! I can decide who goes and who stays." Chiharu snapped. "And Sakura's out."  
  
"Am I, Chiharu?" Said a voice above all the others.  
  
The cheerleaders in the locker room turned around and remained quiet. Sakura walked inside the locker room. "Am I 'out'?" Sakura asked. "Why so I deserve to be kicked out of the squad? I've maintained an A-B average, an A in conduct, I haven't gotten detention..."  
  
"But you would have gotten detention if that fight you had with Tomoyo hadn't been your first offense." Chiharu snapped. "Naoko and I saw you at lunch today. You were about to pounce on Meilin!"  
  
"Not just you, but everyone at lunch saw what happened with Meilin and me." Sakura retaliated. "But I bet the majority of people in that cafeteria don't know anything that's been going on with Meilin, Tomoyo, and me, do you?" The cheerleaders remained quiet. I didn't think so. So I suggest you butt out." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So you're kicking me out... because?"  
  
"Because your violent behavior."  
  
"That's not an excuse!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "And I'm not violent. I'm threatened."  
  
Chiharu smirked. "Then let's vote. All those in favor of Sakura's resignation as Northwest High Co-Captain Cheerleader, raise your hand and say 'I'."  
  
"I," Four girls said and raised their hands, including Chiharu. There were fourteen girls on the squad (not including Sakura) and four out of fourteen voted her out. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Chiharu.  
  
"I," Said another girl.  
  
"I," Said another.  
  
"I," Said another.  
  
"It's a tie." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"I-I..." Said a quiet voice. It was Naoko. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her two friends voted against her. Chiharu grinned evilly. "Clear out your locker by this afternoon. Pom-poms and cheerleading outfit are to be turned in tomorrow morning in the office. Naoko, I appoint you as the new co- captain of the Northwest High Cheerleading Squad. All right ladies! To the gym!"  
  
Chiharu gave Sakura a dirty look as she left the locker room. All the cheerleaders except Naoko left. Sakura opened her locker, pretending not to notice her.  
  
"Sakura-"  
  
"You must be thrilled." Sakura began. "Voting your friend out of the cheerleading squad just so you could be co-captain." Sakura opened her gym bag and threw her pom-poms and cheerleading outfit inside.  
  
Naoko sighed. "Sakura, I didn't want to, honestly-"  
  
"By the way," Sakura interrupted. "It's good to know you stuck up for me at lunch today. You know, when Meilin called me a whore. Good to know I have such a great friend." She zipped up her gym bag and held it over her shoulders. She looked at Naoko, who remained quiet, and said before leaving, "But Chiharu only appointed you co-captain after she kicked me out of the squad. I may be gone, but at least I'm not second best." Naoko watched Sakura leave. Sakura was right and she didn't like that.  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
Tomoyo was lying on her bed talking on the phone as she was doing her calculus (A/N: Notice how I keep bringing up calculus... math is my hardest subject! WAA!).  
  
"Eriol, did you get problem number thirty-two?"  
  
"Don't you mean, 'Eriol, can you give me the answer to problem thirty- two'?" Eriol mimicked in a girlie voice.  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "Shut up! Sorry I suck at arithmetic!"  
  
"Weren't you listening in class?"  
  
"I had too much on my mind."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"What have I told you?? She'll come around..."  
  
"No, silly," Tomoyo said playfully. "I'm talking about setting Sakura and Syaoron up. Oh, by the way. Have you given my proposition any thought?"  
  
Eriol paused. "Not really, no."  
  
"Well you've got five seconds to make up your mind."  
  
"Well, um..."  
  
"Five, four-"  
  
"Wait a minute!!" Eriol said, cutting Tomoyo off. "How are we going to do that?? Syaoron won't talk to me, and Sakura won't talk to you..."  
  
"That's why I take Syaoron, and you take Sakura."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Sakura wants nothing to do with me."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "And you think I'm Syaoron's favorite person?"  
  
"I guess you're right. This isn't gonna be easy." Eriol laughed.  
  
"That's why I need you to help me!" Tomoyo pleaded. "C'mon!! Please?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "Okay. Mission: Impossible has commenced."  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "We attack at dawn!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: FINISHED!! YAY!! This took forever to type (and forever to update, it seems). Sorry for the long wait on the update... writer's block. I want to keep you guys guessing, so no preview! By the way, the song in the middle of Syaoron's Apartment scene was "Keep Myself Awake" by Black Lab. Listen to it sometime. Please review!! I'd like to see what you think of my lame-o story! Notice how I've slowly gotten out of Japanese!! Haha, oh well, ja ne! 


	7. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Hi there! I'm updating as fast as I can. School is starting soon and this was supposed to be a summer project!! Argh! So let's not waste any time and continue. (PS, I'm extremely sorry about chapter six!! I don't understand why it's got weirdo symbols!! If someone knows why, please help!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
"Sakura!" Said a boy trying to catch up to her. "I heard what you did to Tomoyo."  
  
"Everyone's heard what I did to Tomoyo." Sakura said irritably, continuing to walk to school without looking back at the guy.  
  
"Yea, anyway," The boy continued. "I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime."  
  
"No." Sakura kept walking, paying the boy no attention.  
  
"But I thought you were different!" The boy explained.  
  
"Let me guess," Sakura said, walking a little more quicker. "You thought I was a goody-goody, pom-pom throwing, "A plus" student, good-girl-gone-bad- overnight, right?"  
  
The boy tilted his head. "Um... sure! So is that a yes?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
*At School*  
  
"So, Sakura. Wanna "beat me up" sometime?" Said a built guy as she walked down the hallways.  
  
"Go take your steroids," Sakura hissed as she walked by.  
  
"Hey Sakura," said a girl putting on lipstick. "Heard you got kicked out of the cheerleading squad."  
  
Sakura stopped, looked at her, put her hands to her face and gasped. "Oh my GOSH! Is that a zit on your forehead??!!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" The girl took out her compact and checked her face. Sakura smiled to herself as she walked past her, and finally made it to her homeroom. She sat down at her desk and sighed. 'I hate this!!' She screamed inside. 'I hate having to be tough. I hate having to fight like this, but that's the only way I can get people to leave me alone.'  
  
Meilin appeared in front of her and grinned evilly and said excitedly, "I'm so sorry you got kicked out of the cheerleading squad."  
  
"Wow Meilin," Sakura said monotonously and sarcastically. "You say it like you mean it."  
  
"And I do!" Meilin smiled. "If it wasn't for your sacrifice, I wouldn't have made it on the squad."  
  
Sakura fumed. "I'm guessing you convinced Chiharu to vote me out of the cheerleading squad."  
  
"Of course not!" Meilin looked at her nails. "I convinced Chiharu you were a psychopath, but that's all."  
  
"Oh, big difference." Sakura muttered.  
  
Meilin sat in her seat. Chiharu and Yamazaki opened the door to the classroom. Of course, they were at it again. "Come on, Chiharu!!" Yamazaki whined. "You can't still be mad at me."  
  
"How can you say that??!! Of course I am!! You're defending that psycho-" Chiharu stopped, looked at Sakura, and rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil."  
  
"All I was saying," Yamazaki continued. "Is what did Sakura ever do to you?"  
  
"Sakura," Chiharu snapped. "Is a threat to my cheerleading squad!!"  
  
"Sakura," Sakura said. "Is sitting right here!!"  
  
"Sakura," Meilin began. "Is referring to herself in third person, why?"  
  
"Sakura will tell Meilin to shut up now." Sakura glared.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol interrupted. "We need to talk."  
  
*Outside the Classroom*  
  
"What's this all about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The bell is gonna ring in a minute." Eriol said looking at his watch.  
  
"Thanks for the update." Sakura said, a little confused.  
  
"Look, what I have to say will take more than just a minute. Meet me in the Chem. Lab during lunch, okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Eriol ordered as he walked inside the classroom. Sakura rolled her eyes, sighed, and went back inside the classroom.  
  
*In Between Classes*  
  
Sakura was walking to her next period class when someone called her name. Sakura turned around and sighed. 'Great,' She thought. 'Someone else wants to make a comment.' Her eyes went wide when she saw Yamazaki come her way.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." Yamazaki smiled.  
  
"Whatever you have to say about me, make it quick, okay? I don't wanna be late."  
  
"Huh? Oh no! I wasn't gonna say anything." Yamazaki laughed nervously. "I wanted to apologize for Chiharu."  
  
"So you don't think I'm crazy for beating up on Tomoyo?" Sakura asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course not." Yamazaki replied. "But you must have been really pissed off!" Sakura smiled. "And I don't care what people say about you." Yamazaki continued. "I've known you since pre-school, and yes, I was a little shocked when I heard you beat up someone, but at the same time, I knew you must've had a good reason. I'll stick up for you, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You know what, Yamazaki? That just made my day."  
  
*During Lunch*  
  
Eriol waited in the Chem. Lab for Sakura's arrival. Five minutes passed and Sakura hadn't shown up. Eriol opened the closet door, where Tomoyo was hiding.  
  
"She hasn't shown up yet." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Give her time. She's late for everything." Tomoyo replied. "You know what to say, right?"  
  
"I know exactly what to do." Eriol winked. He closed the closet door and waited. Seconds later, Sakura slid open the Lab door. Eriol sighed. "Good. You came."  
  
"So what are we doing here?"  
  
Eriol paced the floor. "I have a confession to make." From inside the closet, Tomoyo looked slightly confused. 'What?' She thought to herself. 'What's he doing?'  
  
"Okay," Sakura said. "I'm listening."  
  
"I knew when the time I was dating you that you didn't love me. You never did." Eriol began. Tomoyo's eyes went wide. 'WHAT THE HELL'S HE DOING??' She thought. 'He'll ruin everything!!'  
  
"You're right," Sakura said. "I thought I was, but I guess I confused our friendship as love."  
  
"And that's exactly what I had done." Eriol began. "I thought I was in love with you. When you broke up with me, I wanted to make you feel guilty. But now I realize I'm in love with someone else and my antics were foolish." Tomoyo heard this and blushed. "Anyway, I wanted to make you love me instead of Syaoron. Here's where it gets a little confusing. Syaoron told me two or three years ago that he was in love with you."  
  
Sakura was surprised. "That's funny. He barely started talking to me this year."  
  
"Syaoron's a little shy when making first moves." Eriol laughed. "It was love at first sight, he said. He also thought that you would never be interested in someone like him. So with that said, I decided to make my move. I dated you knowing Syaoron was in love with you."  
  
Sakura sighed. "So what's the point?"  
  
"The point is," Eriol said, leaning against the teacher's desk. "Syaoron doesn't hate you! He doesn't have a reason to hate you, and he'll never hate you!! I don't see why you continue to push him away!"  
  
Sakura bit her lip and said nothing. She paced the floor for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Eriol, it's complicated."  
  
"No, Sakura. It's not."  
  
"Yes it is! How am I ever going to redeem myself from the horrible rumor Meilin started about me being a slut?"  
  
"But that's just it! You don't have to redeem yourself! Not to Syaoron!" Eriol began, but Sakura was walking out of the classroom. "Syaoron doesn't believe all that crap. He's still in love with you, and I know you're in love with him."  
  
Sakura turned around. "If Syaoron put you up to this, I swear I'll-"  
  
"No, he didn't. Let's just say I'm doing this to redeem myself." Eriol replied. Sakura smiled, turned back around, opened the classroom door, and walked away. Tomoyo got out of the closet and put her hands on her hips. "Eriol, that was not part of the plan!!"  
  
"But it worked, didn't it?"  
  
She sighed. "It did have a pretty good affect on her." Tomoyo hit Eriol on the arm. "But what if it hadn't worked?? Do you know what would have happened if it hadn't worked??"  
  
Eriol laughed. "But it did work!! There's nothing to worry about!!"  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "So, I just so happened to overhear you're in love with another girl."  
  
Eriol blushed, but remained calm. "Maybe."  
  
"You mind telling me who the lucky girl is?"  
  
"Yea, I mind!" He laughed. "That's private info!" He paused. "'Lucky girl'?"  
  
Tomoyo slightly blushed. "Well, yea. I figure any girl that ends up with you is pretty darn lucky." Eriol smiled and stared into her eyes. She looked into his and blushed even harder. Eriol slowly leaned his head towards hers and Tomoyo followed his lead. Suddenly, the bell rang, and lunch was over. Both flinched and took a step back from each other. The laughed nervously and exited the classroom.  
  
(A/N: Dammit.)  
  
*After School*  
  
"Hey Syaoron!"  
  
"Meilin."  
  
She put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth with her feet as she spoke to Syaoron. "I was thinking maybe you could drop me off at home today."  
  
"Why don't you have one of your drivers take you home?" Syaoron sighed.  
  
"I may be rich, but I don't have drivers. Besides, I gotta show you something at home!!" Meilin squealed. Syaoron rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Where do you live?"  
  
*Meilin's Apartment*  
  
Meilin unlocked the door to her apartment and let Syaoron in. "Meilin, I didn't know you lived in an apartment."  
  
"Yea well," Meilin said casually. "Mom wanted me to experience life without her."  
  
"Oh, so where do you work?"  
  
"'Work'?" Meilin laughed. "I don't work."  
  
Syaoron was a bit taken back. "Then how do you pay rent every month?"  
  
"Duh! Mom pays for it!"  
  
Syaoron crossed his arms. "But I thought you said your mom wanted you to experience life without her."  
  
Meilin grinned. "But mom didn't say anything about experiencing life without her money!!"  
  
"Big difference," Syaoron mumbled to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
  
"So what did you want to show me?" Syaoron asked, changing the subject.  
  
Meilin's eyes brightened. "Oh! Sit right there!" She directed Syaoron to the couch. "I'll be right back!" She dashed inside a room and grabbed a tiny wooden box with Jade stones all over it. She brought it to Syaoron and sat beside him on the couch. "Do you remember this?" She asked him and she handed the box to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Syaoron!" Meilin pleaded. "You have to remember! Think really long and hard. It'll all come back to you, I'm sure."  
  
Syaoron held the box up to his ear, shook it, then frowned. "Can't say I remember."  
  
Meilin snatched the box from his hands and smiled. "Would you remember if you saw THIS?" She opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring with ruby stones surrounding it. "Remember now?" Syaoron's eyes went wide. Meiling continued, "I knew you would. Eighteen karat gold and all!" She giggled as he remained in astonishment. "Say something, silly!"  
  
Syaoron gulped. "Wh-where did you get this?"  
  
"I kept it ever since you gave it to me! You really think I'd give it away or something?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then obviously you don't know me very well, Li Syaoron. This is our promise ring!"  
  
"It was our promise ring." Syaoron corrected.  
  
"You know what I mean. Anyway, you promised me someday you'd marry me, and you gave me that ring!! I'll never forget that day..." Meilin's eyes went dreamy. Syaoron snatched the ring from Meilin. "I was thirteen. I had bad taste in women then. Believe me."  
  
Meilin smirked. "You thought I was a woman!"  
  
Syaoron sweatdropped. "Um, Meilin, I think you missed the point. And besides, that chapter of our lives is over."  
  
Meilin nodded and sighed. "Yea, the past is the past." She took the ring from Syaoron and put it on her finger. "And it would have looked so good on me, too." She stood up from the couch, as did Syaoron, and she opened the door to her apartment and suddenly jumped on Syaoron. He was trying not to lose his balance. "I'm soo happy!!" Meilin yelled. Syaoron looked at her as if she were mental, then put her down. Finally she let him leave.  
  
(A/N: Okay... what was that all about, I wonder...)  
  
*The Following Day At School*  
  
It was the last period of the day. Sakura looked outside the classroom window for a moment. It was dark and clouds were forming in the sky. 'I wonder,' She thought. 'I wonder if what Eriol said yesterday was true.'  
  
"Kinomoto!" The teacher snapped.  
  
"Hai, Sensei?" She asked. (A/N: Look mommy!! Japanese!!)  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"Oh!" Sakura got up from her seat and stood in front of the class. The teacher put the metronome on (tick, tick, tick, tick, tick) and Sakura played a song on her recorder. (A/N: It's music class!!).  
  
The bell rang, and school was out.  
  
Sakura put her things in her locker when she heard Chiharu on the intercom. "All cheerleaders please report to the gymnasium in cheerleading attire. All cheerleaders, report to the gymnasium wearing their cheerleading attire. Thank you." Sakura threw her stuff in and grabbed her rollerblades and book bag. A roll of thunder was heard. 'I'd better hurry or it'll pour!' She ran down the halls and saw Meilin walking towards the gymnasium in her cheerleading outfit, smiling sweetly at Sakura. Sakura just ignored her. Once she was outside, she put on her rollerblades and sped down the sidewalks.  
  
"UGH!! She does it just to spite me!" She said aloud. Suddenly it began raining. Sakura stopped and sighed. "Yea, this is my punishment!" A car honked at her. It was a green Jetta. (A/N: Who do we all know has a green Jetta??)  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Syaoron.  
  
Sakura could only stare for a moment. She looked at his unruly chestnut hair, draping over his powerful amber eyes. His eyes and hers locked. Everything around them vanished. All that had been troubling Sakura just disappeared. Nothing mattered. Except for Syaoron...  
  
"Sakura?? Are you there??" Syaoron asked, snapping Sakura out of her daze. Sakura slowly got in the Jetta, not taking her eyes off of Syaoron's. Once Sakura was inside, Syaoron sped away. As Syaoron was driving, Sakura could help but glance at him from time to time. When Syaoron caught her looking at him, he looked at her and smiled. "What is it?"  
  
Sakura blushed and realized she was staring. "Oh! Nothing..."  
  
Syaoron chuckled. When he got there, Syaoron parked in front of Sakura's house. "I'll make sure you get in. Then I'll leave." Sakura nodded. She got out of the car and ran to her front doorstep. She looked through her book bag and purse, but she couldn't find her keys. She ran back inside his car.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
Sakura put her wet hair behind her ears. "I lost my keys, and dad's not home!!"  
  
"Come over to my place. It's right down the road."  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Sakura sat nervously on the couch, waiting for Syaoron to return with a towel. 'Maybe Eriol's right,' Sakura thought to herself. 'Maybe he still cares.' Syaoron came back and wrapped the towel around Sakura's wet body. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Oh! Um, no thanks-"  
  
"Are you sure? If you don't want tea, there's hot cocoa!"  
  
"I'm fine-"  
  
"And if you don't like cocoa, there's always coffee..."  
  
"Syaoron!" Sakura began. She looked into his auburn eyes. 'He's trying so hard,' she thought to herself. "Hot cocoa would be nice." Moments later Syaoron came out with her hot chocolate and put it on the coffee table in front of her. "Syaoron, you didn't have to do all this."  
  
"But I wanted to," said Syaoron, coming back in with coffee in his hands. He sat down on the other couch. "And besides, you could have caught a cold out in this weather."  
  
"It's a good thing you live down the road." Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Why? So you can sneak out the moment I go into another room?" Syaoron asked playfully.  
  
Sakura laughed. "No."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Sakura shifted, Syaoron cleared his throat. He sipped his coffee and looked at her. Sakura had all these questions for Syaoron. She wanted to know if what Eriol said was true. She wanted to know what she was doing at his house. She wanted to know why, or if, he was still in love with her. All the things that once made sense to her didn't.  
  
"I need to ask you..." Sakura began.  
  
"I think you should know..." Syaoron interrupted.  
  
Both of them laughed nervously. "Go ahead." Syaoron nodded. Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. "Syaoron, why aren't you mad at me?" Syaoron looked down at the coffee cup in his hands and murmured.  
  
"I could never be mad at you."  
  
Sakura blushed and continued. "Syaoron, I've loved you for four years. It seems like you're just returning those feelings just now. Why the sudden interest in me?" Syaoron looked up from his coffee cup and smiled a true genuine smile that made Sakura's heart flutter.  
  
"Sakura." He began. "I've been in love with you for three years." He laughed and scratched his head. "And it was just this year I had the nerve to talk to you. It wasn't a 'sudden interest'. It was a long wait."  
  
Sakura looked down at her hands. "Was it worth it? Was I worth it?"  
  
Syaoron got up from his seat and sat beside Sakura. He brushed an auburn strand of hair from Sakura's face and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "What do you think?" He asked. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, as did Syaoron. She kissed his cheek and made her way to his lips. Syaoron responded, pulling her body over his. Sakura broke into laughter.  
  
"What?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"You grabbed my ass!!" She said, her eyes wide, covering her mouth.  
  
"I did not!!" Syaoron said, getting red with embarrassment.  
  
"Yea you did!!" Sakura laughed at his reaction.  
  
Syaoron raised his eyebrow. "Want me to do it again?" They both began laughing. "Um, no! I don't think so!" Sakura pecked him on the lips. She kissed him again, only this time making the kiss linger. Syaoron suddenly broke from the kiss. "You taste like chocolate." He declared.  
  
"You taste like coffee." Sakura stated. "Hazelnut?"  
  
"Irish Crème!" Syaoron replied. "You weren't even close!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Do I taste good?" Syaoron asked in a deep voice.  
  
"What do you think?" Sakura asked in a sexy voice. Both of them slowly leaned in and touched each other's lips. For the rest of the afternoon, both of them kept themselves company, and they hadn't even noticed the rain stopped outside.  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
"So how'd you get them to spend a rainy afternoon together in Syaoron's apartment?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo poured him a cup of tea.  
  
"Well," She got out her purse and pulled out a set of house keys. "I got Sakura's locker number and took them from her book bag."  
  
Eriol shook his head and smiled. "Tomoyo Daidouji. I've completely underestimated you. A job well done."  
  
Tomoyo raised her teacup and Eriol raised his. "To us," she said, "oh great partner-in-crime!"  
  
They brought their teacups together, made a small clinking noise, and sipped their tea.  
  
(A/N: THE END!! No, I'm just kidding!! What will happen next, I wonder...?)  
  
*At School Days Later*  
  
Sakura walked down the hallways happily for the second day in a row, and everyone noticed it. Sakura walked past Syaoron, whom was putting things inside his locker. He caught her glance and he smiled coolly. Sakura flipped her hair back and walked to her classroom, where about ten girls were surrounding another girl. Sakura walked towards them and could see the girl in the center.  
  
"Meilin?"  
  
"SAKURA!!" Meilin jumped out of her seat and hugged her tightly.  
  
Sakura's face contorted. "Um, what's this all about?"  
  
Meilin's eyes went starry and her face beamed. "I want you to be my Maid of Honor!"  
  
"You're getting married??" Sakura asked skeptically.  
  
Meilin showed her engagement ring. "It's real rubies, a real diamond, and eighteen karat gold!" She said happily.  
  
"And why would you want me to be you're Maid of Honor??" Sakura asked cynically.  
  
"Because you're closest to the bride and groom!"  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. "And who is the groom??"  
  
"Honey, who else would it be? It's Syaoron!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: UH OH!! What's Meilin trying to pull?? You'll find out next chapter!! (Is this considered a cliffhanger? I guess... oh well!) And is there a romance between Tomoyo and Eriol? Tune in next time! I'll try an update faster!! It is I! The fast updater!! Hah, okay, please review!! I need to know how I'm doing with each chapter, so whoever reads this chappie, please review. I need all the help I can get (in more ways than one!).  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
(And keep an eye out for chapter eight) 


	8. Confessions

A/N: THANK YOU!! The reviews are wonderful!! You guys are so great, and chapter ten I'll put a "thank-you-so-much-for-reviewing-I-love-you" list. Haha, okay, the summer's coming to an end, and so is this story! So let's get this over with!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Confessions  
  
"W-What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You heard right," Meilin nodded. "I'm engaged to Syaoron."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "When was this?"  
  
"Four days ago."  
  
"Uh huh," Sakura crossed her arms. "Do you have any proof?"  
  
"Um, I think an engagement ring is good enough proof, don't you agree?" Meilin showed Sakura the engagement ring again. Sakura frowned, still not believing her. "OH!" Meilin began. "You want proof, I have it on video!"  
  
"Video?"  
  
"Yea." Meilin took out a video camera and pressed play. It seemed like the camera was inside a moving vehicle. It was behind a green Jetta. "That's Syaoron's car." Meilin pointed out to Sakura. Sakura continued watching. It showed them go up to an apartment building. "And that's my apartment." Meilin told Sakura. Minutes later Meilin opened the apartment door and let Syaoron out. Before Syaoron let, Meilin jumped on Syaoron and said, "I'm soo happy!"  
  
(A/N: Does this sound familiar? Let me show you the clip from last chapter if you didn't...  
  
* * * Meilin nodded and sighed. "Yea, the past is the past." She took the ring from Syaoron and put it on her finger. "And it would have looked so good on me, too." She stood up from the couch, as did Syaoron, and she opened the door to her apartment and suddenly jumped on Syaoron. He was trying not to lose his balance. "I'm soo happy!!" Meilin yelled. Syaoron looked at her as if she were mental, then put her down. Finally she let him leave. * * *  
  
A/N: Now do you remember? Just clarifying that's why she said what she said and did what she did!! DUN DUN DUN!!).  
  
The cameraman focused on Meilin and her ring.  
  
Sakura stood in shock, but said, "I still don't believe it."  
  
Meilin laughed and shook her head. She pressed the pause button and smirked. "Look at the date at the bottom of the screen. That was four days ago, as I said before." Sakura could feel the tears form in her eyes. "And if you're thinking it's not Syaoron," Meilin continued. "You and I both know that's him." Sakura looked at Meilin, then ran out of the classroom.  
  
*During Lunch*  
  
Sakura was eating lunch with Yamazaki and Rika when Syaoron came towards the table. Sakura remained silent.  
  
"Hey," Syaoron smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself," Sakura said, throwing her things away in the trashcan next to her.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?"  
  
"You and I! Us! We're wrong!!" Sakura snapped.  
  
Rika and Yamazaki looked at each other. Syaoron looked at them. "Would you excuse us, please?" Rika and Yamazaki took their lunch and moved. "Sakura, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"No! What's wrong with you?" Sakura retorted.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Syaoron asked.  
  
Sakura overheard Chiharu and Meilin talking at a nearby table. "Meilin," Chiharu whispered loudly. "What's Syaoron doing talking to HER? You're gonna allow that? He is you're fiancé."  
  
Meilin giggled. "I wouldn't worry too much. Maybe Syaoron's asking her if she can be a stripper for his bachelor party." Both girls giggled. Sakura looked at Meilin, her engagement ring, then at Syaoron. "Ask you're fiancé." She got up from the table and left. Syaoron watched her leave, then looked at Meilin and gasped.  
  
"Sakura knows!"  
  
*After School*  
  
Syaoron waited for Meilin at her locker. Meilin came around the corner with a bunch of girls following her. When they saw Syaoron waiting by Meilin's locker, the girls giggled and left the two alone. "Hey, Syaoron! What a wonderful day I had-"  
  
"Yea, I'll bet you did. I'll bet you had the time of your life telling everyone we were once engaged!"  
  
"I wasn't saying that!" Meilin laughed. "I told everyone we ARE engaged."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, I had the ring to prove it!" Meilin smiled. Syaoron growled. "You're angry, aren't you?"  
  
"OF COURSE I AM!!" Syaoron roared. "Meilin, why did you come here?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"You heard me! Why are you here?" Syaoron held her up against the locker. Meilin laughed nervously. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" Syaoron's grip grew harder. "Let me make it easier for you to understand!! Why did you come to Japan? Why did you come to my school? Why are you after me??!!"  
  
Sakura was coming around the corner when she overheard Syaoron and Meilin arguing. Sakura made sure she wasn't seen.  
  
"Syaoron, I admit, what I did was cruel, spread that rumor about us being engaged, but don't you think when you stood me up on my wedding day was worse??" Sakura's eyes went wide. "Don't you remember?" Meilin continued. "On my wedding day, you ran away from home and you came here. Your mother sent me here to take you back to China so we can finally get married."  
  
Syaoron looked at her in disgust. "Mother never mentioned that to me."  
  
"Well, your mother knew if she had mentioned it, you would have done anything to avoid me!"  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't told Sakura all this yet, seeing how you want to ruin our possible relationship together."  
  
Meilin smirked. "I did tell Sakura. Just now. She's listening around the corner." Sakura's eyes went wide. Syaoron looked at Meilin, then ran towards the corner where Sakura was hiding, but she had already left.  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
(Sakura POV)  
  
'I can't believe it,' I thought, falling on my bed. 'I can't believe Syaoron would do that. He ran away from his own wedding. Well, being engaged to Meilin, I can see why anyone would want to run away... NO! This is horrible! I shouldn't be saying that. I now know why Meilin is the way she is! I know why she hates me! She's been trying to deal with the fact that I've stolen her fiancé! I am a whore! Oh my gosh...'  
  
I couldn't stop crying. I was so confused. I wanted him! I wanted him so badly it hurt. I wanted him to take me in his arms. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him not to be ENGAGED!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe you had the nerve to say the things you said.  
  
They hurt so bad that they ended our relationship.  
  
I can't believe it. Four years go down the drain.  
  
I tried to save it so many times but you still couldn't see  
  
You kept insisting and resisting that you would not fall again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I began to wonder why he hadn't told me his relationship with Meilin, er, other than they were half-cousins. I wonder why she hadn't mentioned it until this afternoon... maybe because she hates me and dreamed of making my life a living hell... and I wouldn't blame her, either. Wait a minute! Why should I feel guilty? Syaoron's the one who never showed up for their wedding!! Why should I be blamed? Why should I blame myself? Screw that!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now you're trying to tell me that you're sorry  
  
And you're trying to come back home.  
  
You're telling me you really need me, crying, begging,  
  
Both knees are on the floor,  
  
But baby I...  
  
Don't wanna try, don't wanna try,  
  
Don't wanna try no more.  
  
You keep insisting when you know our love is out the door.  
  
Don't wanna try don't wanna try 'cause all we do is fight  
  
And say the things I hurt you bad to when we both begin to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Sakura grabbed a small, yellow, weird-looking stuffed animal from her desk (A/N: Guess who??!! It's Kero!!). She looked at it, sighed, and threw it across the room. (A/N: Ahahahaha!! I always wanted to make Kero a real stuffed animal in one of my stories!! Ahem, I'm sorry, this is a moment of grief and I am making jokes at the expense of Kero... You know I love you, Kero!!)  
  
Her telephone rang. She picked up the phone and answered. "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
It was Syaoron.  
  
"Li-kun." (A/N: Ouch! Below the belt)  
  
Syaoron winced at the sound of her harsh voice. "Sakura, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I had every intention of telling you."  
  
"Yea, right. I'll bet you would've had fun telling me that you walked out on your own wedding."  
  
"Sakura, that's not fair!"  
  
"What's not fair is poor Meilin never got her wedding!!"  
  
"We were fourteen, for goodness sake!"  
  
"So you were young! It doesn't matter!! You had an arranged marriage, and instead of walking down the isle, you took the next flight to Japan! It took her four years to find you!!"  
  
Syaoron tried not to yell. "Sakura let me explain. Meilin's mother and my mother forced me down the isle."  
  
"Would you have walked out on me??" Sakura asked, not paying any attention to Syaoron's previous statement. "Would you have walked out on our relationship, too??"  
  
"Of course not!! Did you not just hear me?! I was forced to marry her!! There was no love involved. I love you!!"  
  
"Well," Sakura growled. "If there was no love involved, how come Meilin came after you??"  
  
"Because she's stupid." Syaoron said casually.  
  
"Syaoron!! I knew you wouldn't take this seriously!!" Sakura sighed. She finally accepted the fact that Syaoron never loved Meilin and continued with her interrogation. "Okay, so you walked out on your wedding because you weren't in love with a girl who is obviously always been in love with you. My next question: why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Sakura," Syaoron sighed. "I thought it didn't matter. It doesn't matter!"  
  
"Sure it does! It matters to me! It sure explains a lot!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like why she thinks I'm a whore! Why she thinks I stole her fiancé!"  
  
"Ex-fiancé!" Syaoron corrected. "The whole thing sounds like incest! Me marrying my cousin."  
  
"She's your half-cousin. You aren't blood-related." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Both of them remained silent for a few minutes until Syaoron got the courage to speak. "Are we gonna get past this, Sakura?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I dunno. As long as Meilin's in the picture, I just don't know."  
  
"What, do you want her to leave??"  
  
"Yes! I wish she'd go back to that All-Girls School or I wish she'd gone back to China. And then I start thinking that four long years, she's been looking for her fiancé-"  
  
"EX-fiancé!!" Syaoron emphasized the 'ex'.  
  
"-And she's in love with you!" Sakura finished.  
  
"But I'm in love with you!! Don't make this complicated, Sakura!"  
  
"It IS complicated!!" Sakura shot back.  
  
"So are you just gonna call it quits?? Just like that?!"  
  
"Maybe." Sakura said. Syaoron sighed irritably on the other side. "Things just keep getting in between us!! First Eriol and me and now you and Meilin!!"  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Take the next flight back to China with Meilin??" Syaoron asked.  
  
"I wasn't asking that!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Well it sure as hell sounded like it."  
  
CLICK  
  
Sakura looked at her phone and frowned. "He hung up on me!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't wanna try, don't wanna try,  
  
Don't wanna try no more.  
  
Don't wanna try, don't wanna try, don't wanna try no more.  
  
Ooh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: I hope you understand what's going on!! I may be confusing at times)  
  
*Days Later At School*  
  
"Hey Sakura," Said a girl with amethyst eyes.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." Sakura said gloomily.  
  
Tomoyo sat down at her desk in homeroom (which was next to Sakura's desk). She tilted her head slightly. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look too well."  
  
"I'm fine... Really! I'm just really tired." Sakura said trying to convince her it was nothing. Of course Tomoyo knew better. She always did. "How do you know when I'm not okay?"  
  
"A few days ago you were sitting on top of the world! Now it looks like you're sitting on top of hell!" Tomoyo declared.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Close enough."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"You'll hear about it soon enough."  
  
With that said, the bell rang and an announcement went on. "Meilin and I are not engaged!!" Said a hoarse voice. It was Syaoron's. Some people laughed. Some turned around to look at Meilin (whom was sitting behind Tomoyo). Meilin had an embarrassed red glow upon her cheeks. Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Is that's what's been bugging you?"  
  
"I'll tell you more at lunch." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoron ran inside the classroom and glared at Meilin. In return, Meilin smiled sweetly at him. Syaoron took his seat behind Sakura's and didn't say a word.  
  
*After Class*  
  
"So I'll see you at lunch?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yea," Tomoyo responded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Said a voice from behind them. It was Meilin. "Tomoyo, hon, I thought you were sitting with me, Chiharu, and Naoko today."  
  
"Well, I made other plans, Meilin. I hope you don't mind." Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do mind."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and then Meilin. "Well then, deal with it." Meilin looked at Tomoyo, Sakura, and then left. Syaoron walked out of the classroom, not looking at Sakura (in particular) and walked quickly to his next class.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that to Meilin!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"She's been treating you horribly for no reason!" Tomoyo replied. Sakura stopped smiling. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No." Sakura shook her head. "She has a very good reason being upset with me. And that's what I want to tell you at lunch."  
  
"Then I wouldn't miss this lunch for the world."  
  
Sakura paused. She looked at Tomoyo the frowned. "Can I trust you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I forgot!" Sakura laughed. "You're the person who started this whole thing!" Sakura was walking away when Tomoyo grabbed her wrist. "You can go sit with Meilin at lunch if you want!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura! I did the things I did because I was jealous and I'm so sorry!! I mean, just a few minutes ago, we were talking and laughing and having fun like we did when we were little! We've been best friends since we were babies! It seemed like things were right again! I'll be there at lunch. You can tell me anything you want and I won't tell a soul." Sakura looked at her unbelievingly. "Sakura!" Tomoyo continued. "Why would I screw up our friendship a second time?" Sakura was silent. "I'll be there at lunch." Tomoyo said before walking to her next class.  
  
*At Lunch*  
  
Sakura sat underneath a peach blossom tree. She had devoured half her food and there was still no sign of Tomoyo. She sighed. "I knew she wouldn't show."  
  
"Then you don't know me very well!" Tomoyo said from behind her. "How's lunch?"  
  
"Lunch is lunch."  
  
"So you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Yes!" Sakura said, whispering. "I have a serious problem."  
  
(A/N: So Sakura tells her story about how Syaoron walked out on Meilin on her wedding, blah, blah... how Syaoron wasn't planning on telling Sakura, blah, blah... okay, now you may continue)  
  
"Wow," Tomoyo said. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I already told him it was over... wait a minute." Sakura said sarcastically. "There never was a relationship, so there was nothing to be over!"  
  
"C'mon Sakura, you can't give up now!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I dunno what I'm gonna do." Sakura looked inside her bento (boxed lunch). "Hey. Dad put in two puddings." She looked at Tomoyo. "You want one?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Sure. By the way, you dropped your house keys yesterday after school." (A/N: Hehehe, sure she did, Tomoyo!)  
  
Suddenly, an announcement went on the intercom. "Please excuse the interruption for the following announcements. There will be no cheerleading practice today. Secondly, the Senior Prom will be this Friday evening. Thank you." Most of the seniors objected.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding!" A girl said in the crowd. "It's Wednesday! We need to find dates and a dress in less than forty-eight hours? Then we have to get hair and nail appointments, too?" All the girls agreed angrily.  
  
"Yea!" A guy said in the crowd. "And us guys have to make reservations at the hotels on such short notice!" Some guys laughed, others whistled, and all the girls threw food at the guy who made the comment.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Are you going?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Besides, you only attend your senior prom once." (A/N: Unless you failed, no offense to anyone who has... ^_^*)  
  
"Who are you gonna ask?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not good with asking guys on dates. I'd feel much more comfortable if a guy asked me."  
  
"Old-fashioned." Sakura commented, but rephrased. "But that's not a bad thing. Look, you just need to find a guy you really like and ask him."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "You're right." She blushed when she thought of Eriol.  
  
"So there IS a special someone!!" Sakura grinned. "I told you mine, now you tell me yours."  
  
"It's no one." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
*After School*  
  
"ERIOL!!" Someone said, shouting his name down the hallways. Eriol turned around. Tomoyo was running toward him.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo. What's up?"  
  
"I've got so much to tell you!! But let's go to your place." Tomoyo went down to a whisper. "It's safer there."  
  
"O-okay?" Eriol whispered, and asked confusingly. "Why are we whispering?"  
  
"I don't know." Tomoyo whispered back. She cleared her throat and spoke normally. "Let's just go."  
  
*Eriol's Apartment*  
  
Eriol opened the door to his apartment and let Tomoyo in. "I can't believe it." He said. "I can't believe Syaoron actually walked out on his wedding to Meilin."  
  
"Yea, to think he would have married her is what scares me." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I wonder why he hadn't told Sakura."  
  
"I don't know." Tomoyo said more seriously. They both looked at each other and laughed nervously. There was a long pause till Tomoyo said, "So, um, did you hear about the Senior Prom?"  
  
"Yea. In just two days..." Eriol said nervously.  
  
"Yea." Tomoyo said. 'C'mon, Tomoyo. Just do it.' She thought to herself. "Are you planning on asking that girl?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The girl you like. Are you gonna take her to the dance?"  
  
"Oh." Eriol paused, then smiled. "Maybe, but I have a feeling she'll ask me first."  
  
'Not if I can help it,' "Well, I think we should go. Maybe we can set Sakura and Syaoron up at the dance." Tomoyo said thinking of an excuse.  
  
Eriol smirked. "I told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"She'd ask me first."  
  
"Huh?" Said Tomoyo, still confused.  
  
"Nevermind. Yes, I'll go with you." Eriol smiled.  
  
(A/N: Eriol is so tricky! Kekekekeke!!)  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron opened the door to his apartment and slammed it behind him. He threw his backpack down on the ground and plopped on his couch. He grabbed his cordless phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" He heard on the other line.  
  
"Hey." Syaoron said softly.  
  
"HI SYAORON!!" It was Meilin (A/N: It was "EVIL"). "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Let me guess: You wanted to ask me if I was going to the prom with anyone, and then I'd say 'no' and then you'd ask me if we'd go together, and then I'd say 'yes'!!!!"  
  
"No." Syaoron said dully.  
  
"Then why'd you call?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Are you just doing this to spite Sakura?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Sakura!" Meilin growled.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Syaoron!" Meilin said sadly. (A/N: Syaoron could tell by the sound of her voice... which was low and remorseful... work with me!! You know how people sound when they're regretting something!!) "The day you walked out on our wedding day was the saddest day of my life. I spent four years that seemed like an eternity looking for you! I finally find you, but you've moved on with HER. Yes, I'm doing this to piss Sakura off, but I'm doing this because I'm still in love with you!! I'm doing this all for you." Meilin began crying.  
  
"Is this a trick?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Look what I've done to us! You can't even trust me anymore!" Meilin sobbed. (A/N: It's NOT a trick, trust me, this is the real deal) Syaoron sighed. He spent the afternoon consoling her and trying to convince her that they were over. Meilin finally asked at the end of the conversation, "Do you really love her?"  
  
"Yea," Syaoron nodded. "I really do. And someday you'll find someone who'll love you as much as I love Sakura."  
  
Meilin sighed. "Syaoron, I need to ask you a big favor."  
  
*Later*  
  
Syaoron was making dinner and studying for the calculus final (A/N: Once again with the calculus! HAH!) when the phone rang. Syaoron grabbed the phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoron. It's me, Sakura."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Both of them remained silent. Sakura cleared her throat. "Look, about yesterday..."  
  
"No," Syaoron began. "Don't say it. I should be sorry."  
  
"Well that's what I was going to say. You should be sorry." Sakura said. Syaoron laughed on the other line. "What? You actually thought I was going to apologize?"  
  
Syaoron laughed. "Yea."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry anyways." Sakura smiled. "So do they have a 'Senior Prom' back in China?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoron chuckled. "Are you attempting to ask me out this Friday?"  
  
"Only if your answer is yes."  
  
Syaoron sighed. "Sorry, Sakura. I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why not? What's up?"  
  
I'm going to the airport with Meilin on Friday."  
  
(A/N: KABOOM!! That was the sound of Sakura's heart exploding!)  
  
"Oh." Sakura said sadly. "Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later. See ya tomorrow-"  
  
"Actually, you won't be seeing me tomorrow, or Meilin, and you probably won't be seeing us Friday either. We'll be spending the entire Thursday packing. Then on Friday we're headed to the airport. We'll make the 3:40 flight to China."  
  
(A/N: CRASH!! That was the sound of Sakura's hope shattered!)  
  
"Oh." Sakura said quietly. "Well then have a good flight."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Sakura let the tears roll down her cheeks. She remembered the argument she and Syaoron had yesterday.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Are we gonna get past this, Sakura?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I dunno. As long as Meilin's in the picture, I just don't know."  
  
"What, do you want her to leave??"  
  
"Yes! I wish she'd go back to that All-Girls School or I wish she'd gone back to China. And then I start thinking that four long years, she's been looking for her fiancé."  
  
"EX-fiancé!!" Syaoron emphasized the 'ex'.  
  
"And she's in love with you!"  
  
"But I'm in love with you!! Don't make this complicated, Sakura!"  
  
"It IS complicated!!" Sakura shot back.  
  
"So are you just gonna call it quits?? Just like that?!"  
  
"Maybe." Sakura said. Syaoron sighed irritably on the other side. "Things just keep getting in between us!! First Eriol and me and now you and Meilin!!"  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Take the next flight back to China with Meilin??" Syaoron asked.  
  
"I wasn't asking that!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Well it sure as hell sounded like it."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Sakura was crying. She had figured it was her fault that he was leaving with Meilin back to China so they could get married. "W-What have I done?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: To be continued. Sorry to say, there are no Sakura Cards, no magic whatsoever (I'm afraid I forgot to mention that, hehe). Syaoron and Meilin are going back to CHINA?! It seems nothing's looking up for Sakura! Tomoyo and Eriol are going to Prom, YAY!! Well, it seems I'll be finished by the end of this week (or the beginning of next week). I think I'll actually miss writing this story. Anyways, review, please!!  
  
(Should this next chapter be the end??) DUN, DUN, DUN!! 


	9. The Plan

A/N: You guys are so awesome!! Thanks so much for the reviews!! Next chapter I'll give the "thank you" list, so look out for your names (and if I just so happen to miss a name, e-mail me and I'll put your names on this list). Last chapter, Meilin and Syaoron were headed for China, Sakura is going to the prom with no one and her one true love is leaving with a b*tch to China (WAA!!), and Tomoyo and Eriol are going! Yay! That was my master plan for E+T... but what will become of S+S?? Read this next chapter (No, this is not the last chapter, but it will be unusually shorter than other chapters)!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Plan  
  
Sakura went to school the next day, and, as he had said, Syaoron and Meilin were not present. Sakura would constantly look behind her in homeroom, where Syaoron would sit, and hope maybe her was sitting behind her, smiling. But everytime she looked back, it was just an empty desk.  
  
Tomoyo could sense her unhappiness, as did Eriol, and when both asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't say.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Do you have any idea why Syaoron and Meilin are absent today?" Tomoyo would ask.  
  
"No." Sakura would say sadly.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoron and Meilin aren't here. Do you know why?" Eriol would ask, also.  
  
"No." She'd answer miserably.  
  
The entire day went by in slow motion for her. It seemed like this day wouldn't come to an end. It wasn't until an eternity later the lunch bell rang. She walked towards the cherry blossom tree and sat down beneath it. Suddenly, someone slowly walked towards her.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura responded.  
  
"Chiharu wouldn't come with me." Yamazaki said as he sat down.  
  
"Meilin may be gone, but that does mean her thoughts about me will change." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"She also won't go to Prom with me because I'm on 'speaking terms' with you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamazaki." Sakura said sympathetically.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're going with Syaoron." Yamazaki said, eating ramen (A/N: Ramen noodles... Mm!)  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Guess again."  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then who are you going with?"  
  
"I'm not going with anyone." Sakura said, eating gohan (A/N: Cooked rice, people!! She's not eating a character from DBZ!!).  
  
"Why not? I mean, I thought for sure Syaoron was gonna take you."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." Sakura said, forcing a smile. "He's leaving with Meilin to China tomorrow and today, their packing their things."  
  
"I don't think so," Yamazaki declared.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Syaoron's been in love with you for too long. He can't just pack his things and leave. It's not like him. Whatever Syaoron wants, Syaoron gets." (A/N: Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets!! Ahahahaha!! (That's a little "Vamps!" humor for ya!))  
  
Sakura looked at Yamazaki and smiled. "Are you going to the prom anyway?"  
  
Yamazaki shrugged. "I might. Are you going?"  
  
"Probably not." Both of them were quiet and the finished eating their meal. They both got up and threw their trash away. "So what's say a friend takes another friend to prom?" Yamazaki said. "What do you say?"  
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I don't think Chiharu would like you going with me."  
  
"So? Who cares! Chiharu already said she didn't wanna go with me. What's stopping me from taking another girl to prom?"  
  
Sakura blushed. At that moment, she was grateful. For a moment, she was glad Tomoyo told her secret. She saw people for who they really were. Chiharu and Naoko, whom she thought were her friends, really weren't. But then there were people like Yamazaki and Eriol... and Syaoron... who didn't care what people said about her. They knew her for who she was and that's all they needed to know. Sakura looked at Yamazaki and smiled. "I'd love to go with you to prom."  
  
*Later*  
  
After lunch, Yamazaki walked down the empty hallways in the school. He looked around and made sure no one was to see him open the door to the Chem. Lab, where Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for his arrival.  
  
"So," Tomoyo began.  
  
"So what did she say?" Eriol asked as he got up from the teacher's desk.  
  
"Syaoron and Meilin are leaving for China on Friday!!"  
  
"The day of the prom??" Tomoyo asked, biting a nail.  
  
"Yea, so that's why I'm taking her!" Yamazaki grinned proudly.  
  
"Good work," Eriol nodded.  
  
"Why is that good?" Tomoyo asked sadly.  
  
"Tomoyo-"  
  
"She's supposed to go with Syaoron..." Tomoyo choked.  
  
Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"... And she's not gonna wear the dress I designed!!" Tomoyo sobbed.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Eriol shouted. "It's a good thing she's going to the prom at all!! Be grateful Yamazaki talked her into it."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and Yamazaki and wiped her eyes. "Oh."  
  
"So how are we gonna stop Syaoron from leaving to China with Meilin?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"I'll call him after school." Eriol said.  
  
"What do I do?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Give Sakura her dress," Yamazaki said. "You might as well give it to her today."  
  
"Yamazaki, I'm still impressed on how you convinced Sakura to go with you to prom." Eriol said.  
  
"Well," Yamazaki laughed. "I made up this story on how Chiharu wouldn't go with me to prom. So now I'm taking both Sakura and Chiharu!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped. "Isn't that complicated?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Chiharu and Sakura aren't the best of friends." Eriol laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't worry!" Yamazaki grinned. "I'll tell Chiharu to meet me here the night of the prom when I'm really taking Sakura! Meanwhile, Eriol, you'll convince Syaoron to show up for the prom instead of leaving for China before Chiharu sees me with Sakura. It'll be fine, don't worry!!"  
  
"It sounds like a plan." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"A very complex plan." Eriol added. "But a good one at that! It's the best idea we've had. Okay, let's do it!"  
  
*Meilin's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron was making two sandwiches for himself and Meilin as he helped her pack her things. Meilin walked inside the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup and poured water inside.  
  
"Thanks for helping me with my things," She said. "I know you have other things to do before tomorrow's flight."  
  
"No problem." Syaoron said, handing her a sandwich. "We've almost got everything done."  
  
"Yup." Meilin said, eating her sandwich. "Syaoron, I told you what time the flight was, right?"  
  
"Yea, the 3:40 flight."  
  
"And it's at the Tokyo airport, not the Tomoeda airport... If there is a Tomoeda airport..."  
  
"Yes, you told me. Don't worry, we'll make it there on time." Syaoron paused. "So that thing about you barely coming to Japan this year. That was a lie?"  
  
(A/N: Remember in chapter three, when Syaoron reunites with Meilin, he asked her if she just came into town, and she had told him she had been in Japan for one year... she's really been in Japan for four years looking for him. okay, just letting ya know!)  
  
"Yup. I've been in Japan for four years now looking for you." Meilin said, with her mouth full. "Now my search has come to an end."  
  
"And you've been looking for me for four years so you could take me back to Japan and finally get married?"  
  
"Yea, that's how it was supposed to be."  
  
Syaoron and Meilin ate the rest of their lunch in silence.  
  
*After School*  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, running down the halls trying to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo. What's up?"  
  
"Yamazaki told me you were going with him! How great is that?"  
  
"Yea, but," Sakura looked down sadly. "I still kinda wished it was Syaoron who was taking me to my Senior Prom. It's what I've dreamt of for four years now."  
  
"I know," Tomoyo walked with her. "But!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands. "I made something especially for you tomorrow evening!"  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "You mean a prom dress?"  
  
"Yea!" Tomoyo said with starry eyes. "You have to come to my house this evening and see it!!"  
  
"When can go over?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"We can go right now if you want." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
As the girls were walking down the hallways, talking and laughing, Eriol watched them leave. Tomoyo turned around and gave him thumbs up before she left. "That was the signal, wasn't it?" Yamazaki said from behind him.  
  
"Yup. That was it." Eriol took out his cell phone and Yamazaki watched him dial the digits.  
  
"YAMAZAKI!!" A shrilly voice was heard. It was Chiharu. "You've got some explaining to do!!" (A/N: Lucy! You've got some explaining to do!! (Haha, "I Love Lucy" humor!))  
  
"What did I do?" Yamazaki asked. Chiharu pinched his ear and dragged him away from Eriol. Eriol stopped dialing and grabbed Yamazaki's arm.  
  
"Chiharu, what are you doing?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I need him right now, Eriol. You'll have your turn later!!" Chiharu growled.  
  
"Dude! Let go!" Yamazaki ordered Eriol. "She's about to rip off my ear!!" Eriol let go and sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Eriol!! OW!!" Yamazaki yelled as he was being dragged away by his girlfriend. "Yamazaki! Why aren't you picking me up for Prom??" Eriol heard Chiharu screech at Yamazaki. Eriol shook his head and sighed. He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.  
  
"Hi," Came Syaoron's voice. "This is Syaoron's cell phone. Obviously I'm unavailable at the moment. Leave your name, number, and message, and I'll call you."  
  
BEEP  
  
Eriol began his message. "Hey Syaoron, it's Eriol. I was just wondering if you were gonna take Sakura to the prom. No, I'm not gonna ask her out if you aren't gonna take her. She just really seemed miserable today, probably because you won't be there for her Senior Prom. Well, just thought I'd change your mind before you leave." Eriol hung up and sighed. "Let's just hope he gets the message in time before he leaves."  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
"Oh my gosh! Tomoyo!! It's beautiful!!"  
  
"Wanna try it on?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I do!!"  
  
Sakura came out of the bathroom minutes later. She wore a long black dress (with a slit on the side) with black lace straps. She wore long light pink gloves and along with it was a matching purse with a black lace trim and light pink handle. It also came with a matching necklace, which was like a choker, black lace held together by a rose quartz rock in the center.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I kinda stole the idea from Reese Witherspoon. But hey, at least no one will show up at the Prom wearing your dress!"  
  
Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "Thank you. I love it!"  
  
"And after school tomorrow, you can come by my house and I'll do your hair! I have the perfect hairstyle that will go with that dress!!" Tomoyo said, breaking away from the hug.  
  
"But what about you?" Asked the concerned Sakura. "Don't you have to get ready for Prom?"  
  
"Yea... well, it's not like I'm going with anybody anyway." Tomoyo lied.  
  
"But thanks, Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned and hugged Tomoyo again.  
  
"No problem!" Tomoyo giggled. Her smile went to a frown as she thought to herself, 'Great! How am I gonna go to Prom without Sakura seeing me with Eriol?'  
  
*Meilin's Apartment*  
  
"Hey Syaoron," Meilin said, looking at Syaoron's cell phone.  
  
"What is it?" He asked from another room.  
  
"You missed a call."  
  
"Check who it's from."  
  
"Okay." Meilin checked his voicemail and got Eriol's message. "Hey Syaoron, it's Eriol. I was just wondering if you were gonna take Sakura to the prom. No, I'm not gonna ask her out if you aren't gonna take her. She just really seemed miserable today, probably because you won't be there for her Senior Prom. Well, just thought I'd change your mind before you let her walk away."  
  
Meilin seemed a little shocked that of all people, Eriol was telling Syaoron to go after Sakura.  
  
"So, who's it from?" Syaoron yelled from the other side of the house.  
  
"Um..." Meilin looked at the number and voicemail and deleted it. "Wrong number."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Complete! Told you this was a short chapter!! Anyways... review! A lot! Please! Thank you! Do you think Meilin's up to her old tricks again?? Who knows?? WHO CARES!! (I HOPE you care!! This is MY story!!). If you still care, look out for the next chapter!! I can't believe I finished two chapters in one day!! I'm sooo proud!! Hehehe, it's all good!! Ja ne! Review!!  
  
(Press that little button with the click of your mouse!! It's right there!! Go on!! You know you wanna click it!! Hehehe!! It's sooooo tempting!! Besides, if you review before chapter ten, you are on my 'thanks" list next chapter!!) 


	10. Change of Heart

A/N: Here it is. my "thank you" list!  
  
Kiki, Helen, SaFiRe Star, ChErRy BlOsSoM, Sugar88, EmeraldEyes, :P (LOL, I like that reviewer's name!!), SweetCherryBlossom, LiL DuDeTtE (you rock!! You sent me four reviews!!), Alexandra, Baby-Prue (You sent me four also!!), Joan-Chan, Forgotten Memory, Missy_T, Moondweller, TroubleMaker, Genevieve, not applicable, ChErRyBlOsSoM13! YAY!!  
  
THAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!! Luv ya much!  
  
For anyone else I forgot, e-mail me!!  
  
Hey ppls!! Join the club!! There's plenty room for all, so come on!! Review!!  
  
Okay, well, I really suggest you read the author's note after this chapter. PLEASE!! It's very important!!  
  
Okay, now back to our regularly scheduled story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Almost every senior at Northwest High was anxious for school to be over. Why? Because the second that bell rang for class to be dismissed, students would be driving to their hair and nail appointments or they had to pick up their dress and tuxedos at the cleaners. Then they'd pick up their dates and head towards their school gymnasium and take pictures. Then afterwards, they'd go to the beach or a fancy restaurant with a bunch of their friends or they'd go sneak off to a hotel room (and we all know the rest of the story).  
  
In other words, this was the night.  
  
Prom night.  
  
But as I said in that opening statement, almost every senior at Northwest High was anxious for school to be over. The operative words being "almost every senior", Sakura Kinomoto was not thrilled, or maybe she was, but not as thrilled as she would have been if someone else had taken her to her senior prom.  
  
Someone she'd wanted for four years.  
  
But he was leaving today.  
  
And she was going to prom with someone else.  
  
'Syaoron,' She'd think to herself as she looked at that clock above the chalkboard. 2:36 PM. (A/N: Let's just say school ends at 2:45, okay?) Syaoron would also be driving to the airport by now if he wanted to make his flight. (A/N: Let's just say it takes a hour to get to Tokyo from Tomoeda, okay?) 'I really screwed up.'  
  
(Sakura POV)  
  
My thoughts of Syaoron were interrupted by the sound of a nasal woman over the intercom say, "Please excuse the following announcements. Tonight, the Senior Prom will not be held in the school's gymnasium, but in the school cafeteria. Secondly, the dance will begin at a later time. It will begin at 4:30 and end at 6:30."  
  
'Great,' I thought to myself. 'By the end of the Prom, Syaoron will already be in China! He hasn't even left for the airport and I miss him already!'  
  
"Thinking hard?"  
  
I snapped out of my daze and looked at the person who made the remark. It was Eriol.  
  
"No, I'm just tired." I replied with a smile.  
  
Eriol smiled back and said slyly, "Well, if I'm correct, this is the second day Syaoron and Meilin have not shown up. Could you, I dunno, maybe be upset about that?"  
  
"Well, I don't think they'll be back." I said, sighing, shaking my head. "And it's not a bad thing if Meilin doesn't come back!"  
  
"Is Syaoron coming back?"  
  
I looked down and sighed. "No."  
  
The bell rang. In less than ten seconds, every student (except Eriol and I) ran out of the class.  
  
"Eriol, are you taking anyone to prom?" I asked standing up from my seat.  
  
Eriol blushed as he got up from his seat and shook his head vigorously. "Nope, no one! I'm flying solo tonight. Yea..." I knew he was lying. "Just me, myself, and I..." He continued. Oh yea. He's a liar.  
  
I decided not to ask or else he would have continued to deny and stall. Besides, I'll see his date at the prom. The prom I was going to alone. Well, sure I had Yamazaki as a date, but it wouldn't make me feel any better... not when I knew Syaoron would be leaving in less than an hour to Hong Kong while I remained here!!  
  
"Sakura?" Eriol broke my train of thought. I found Eriol and myself outside the classroom.  
  
"Yea." I said. "Well, no use trying to make you tell me who you're going with, or, as you say, you're 'flying solo'. Well, have a great time tonight."  
  
"You too." Eriol smiled and left. I went to put my things in my locker when suddenly, I heard...  
  
"YAMAZAKI!!"  
  
Ugh! Chiharu.  
  
"Takashi Yamazaki!! You still haven't answered my question!!" She roared, tugging on his swollen ears. "Why aren't you picking me up this evening for the prom?? Are you planning on ditching me?? YOU PROMISED WE'D GO TOGETHER!!"  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu getting into another one of those fights again. Poor Yamazaki's ears! Wait a minute... Are they going to prom together?? (A/N: Uh oh!) I thought they weren't going! (A/N: Oh no!!) I'm going with Yamazaki!! (A/N: Holy mother...) I approached the feuding couple and pulled Yamazaki aside.  
  
"Excuse me, but did I hear her right? Are you two going together after all?"  
  
Yamazaki laughed nervously. I guess I was right. I pulled on his other ear on instinct and growled. "How could you?? Chiharu would've been soo pissed at me if she found out!!"  
  
"That's just it..." Yamazaki said. "She was never gonna find... OW!!" At that moment, Chiharu grabbed his other ear.  
  
"Sakura, you'll have your turn with him later!" Chiharu dragged Yamazaki down the hall. Just that moment, someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey! Are you coming over to my house to get your hair done?"  
  
I watched Yamazaki be dragged away by the evil troll and responded, "No, I'm not going."  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head. "But I thought you were going with Yamazaki."  
  
"I thought so, too." I said, still in shock that Yamazaki would lie to me about not going with Chiharu, but what I didn't understand was why he'd do that. I left Tomoyo standing by my locker as I walked away.  
  
*Meilin's Apartment*  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Syaoron put Meilin's bags in the trunk of his car. Meilin smiled. "Thanks so much for doing this, Syaoron."  
  
"..."  
  
"Syaoron?"  
  
Syaoron shook his head and said, "huh?"  
  
"Nothing," Meilin sighed. 'He's been like this since yesterday, too.' She thought. Meilin then thought about Eriol's voicemail on Syaoron's cell phone she had deleted. She followed Syaoron inside the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Syaoron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" Syaoron insisted. Meilin put her hands on her hips, unconvinced. "Meilin, I don't care what you say, there's nothing wrong! I'm fine."  
  
Meilin stormed off to her room. "You didn't have to say what's wrong. I already know!" And she slammed the door behind her. Syaoron sighed. "Women."  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
"C'mon, Sakura! You have to go to prom!!"  
  
"Who would I go with??" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not going with anyone and I'm still going!!" Tomoyo lied once again.  
  
BEEP  
  
"Hey," Tomoyo continued. "Could you hold on a sec? Someone's on the other line." She pushed the button labeled "flash" and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Eriol said.  
  
"ERIOL!!" Tomoyo cried. "Sakura and Yamazaki are not going to the prom!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Long story, I'll explain later. I've got Sakura on the other line."  
  
"Should I call you back later?"  
  
"No need. Just stay on the line. I'm almost finished with Sakura." Tomoyo hit the "Flash" button again. "Sakura are you still there?"  
  
"Yea." She said.  
  
"You are going to prom with or without a date, aren't you?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "It's pointless!!"  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo began. "I know how badly you wanted Syaoron to take you to the prom. Now I really have to go." Before Tomoyo left, she added, "You could have a really great time. Think about it." Tomoyo pushed flash and told Eriol what happened between Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Sakura.  
  
"Shit! This is not good!" Eriol shook his head.  
  
"No it's not." Tomoyo agreed. "What are we gonna do? This plan is falling apart!! Have you talked to Syaoron?"  
  
"I left a message on his cell phone. Let's just hope he gets the message in time."  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura plopped on her bed. 'Great,' She thought to herself. 'Should I go?' She turned around and hanging on her bathroom door was the dress Tomoyo designed. She got up from her bed and grabbed the dress and put it up to her body.  
  
*Meilin's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron put the last of Meilin's things in his car. He went inside her apartment and grabbed a glass of water. Meilin suddenly came out of her room smiling.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Yea. Fine. Never better." Meilin said, continuing to smile.  
  
"Okay." Syaoron gulped his water as he watched Meilin open the front door. "Where are you going?" He yelled. He put his glass down and ran outside after her. When he finally caught up to her, she was taking her things out of his car. "What?? What the hell are you doing??" He asked.  
  
Meilin looked at her watch. 2:56 PM. She looked up at Syaoron and smiled. "I'll take a cab! That way, you can take Sakura to her prom!"  
  
Syaoron shook his head. "Take a cab? I thought I was dropping you off at the airport so you could make the next flight to China?" (A/N: Aha! Surprise number one! Syaoron was never leaving! He was just gonna take Meilin to the airport so SHE could leave to China!)  
  
Meilin's smile faded. "Syaoron, I have a confession to make. Eriol called your cell phone the other day and left a voicemail saying you should go to the prom with Sakura... and I deleted it." Syaoron's facial expression went from bad to worse. "And when I heard his message," Meilin continued. "I figured he shouldn't be telling you to go to the prom with Sakura; I should." (A/N: Surprise number two! Meilin has been healed from the evil spirit inside her!)  
  
Syaoron stood before Meilin, shocked at her response (A/N: Heck, I think everyone was shocked at that response!), and had no idea what to say. Meilin smiled and took the rest of her bags out of his car. "I called the taxi service while I was in my room. They'll be here any minute now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Syaoron, still stunned by Meilin's behavior.  
  
"I'm sure." Meilin nodded. Syaoron stood there, astonished, for about ten seconds when Meilin cried, "What are you waiting for?? GO, STUPID!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: These are such short chapters, I know, but the longest chapter will be next, I promise!! Now even if you have an idea what's gonna happen, PLEASE DO NOT MENTION IT IN THE REVIEW!! This was the shortest chapter and yet it took me forever to type. I'm leaving for San Marcos and then El Paso tomorrow and won't be back for a week, so I guess my prediction was wrong; I'm not gonna be finished by this week, but for sure next week. (Besides, it will give me more time to think about what should happen! (Didn't you know?? I'm making this up as I go!!)) Review!! 


	11. Prom Night Part I

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! El Paso was beautiful!! And if ya'll like antiques, San Marcos has plenty!! I got Cherub pictures (that's me, the CherubTenshi!! ^^;)!! And you MUST go to Gruene (sounds like "green"... it's a German word), Texas. It's got river rafting, an old dance hall, and the best restaurant EVER!! I swear the hill country ROCKS!!  
  
But I've got a schedule!! School starts TOMORROW!! ARG!! We're not even close to being finished!  
  
Let's finish this story!! I got so many great reviews!! Thanks again!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Prom Night  
  
*Daidouji Residence*  
  
DING DONG  
  
Tomoyo opened the front door. Eriol was dressed in a tuxedo with a blue and light purple vest underneath the black coat and a black bowtie. His blue hair was brushed back, revealing two deep azure eyes. "Wow," Tomoyo sighed. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with thick strands of hair falling, curled for an elegant look. The dress she wore was beautiful. It contained the colors white, light purple, and light pink (A/N: Almost like a pearl/opal color) and had spaghetti straps that crisscrossed at the back. The dress fell to the floor, and her slippers were silver colored. She wore long light purple gloves, along with a matching light pink purse.  
  
"You don't look that bad, yourself." Eriol said, flabbergasted. Both of them stood there looking at each other until Tomoyo began laughing (nervously).  
  
"Well, um, are you ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yea." He said nervously.  
  
As they walked to the car, Tomoyo started a conversation. "Do you think Sakura will show?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Did you talk to Syaoron?"  
  
"He hasn't returned my call."  
  
"And it's already 3:10!!" Tomoyo said, taking Eriol's hand and looking at his watch.  
  
"I think we're too late. They're probably already on the road." Eriol said sadly. The both walked to the car in silence, but maybe they didn't realize they walked to the car hand in hand.  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
"Hey, daddy!" She said running down the stairs in old faded denims and a t- shirt.  
  
"Sakura! It's 3:10! Don't you have somewhere to be, like, your prom?!" Fujitaka asked his daughter.  
  
Sakura froze. "What time did you say it was?"  
  
"3:10."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. "Yes, daddy, there is somewhere I have to be!" She grabbed the car keys from the table and ran outside towards her father's white Taurus SL. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
(A/N: Um... where's she going?)  
  
*Syaoron *  
  
Syaoron was driving down the highway to get to his high school. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but he didn't care. He saw raindrop fall onto his windshield until suddenly it began raining hard. "Aw shit!" Syaoron said, slamming his fists on his steering wheel. Picking up speed, he continued driving down the slick road. Going fifty miles an hour on a highway in the rain would have resulted to an accident. Fortunately for Syaoron, he didn't get very far with a traffic jam ahead. "AW! COME ON!" Syaoron roared. He honked three times and threw himself back on the seat frustrated.  
  
*Sakura*  
  
Sakura was on the road. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. She put the phone up to her ear and waited for a reply. Three rings and no one answered. She pressed the end button, cursed to herself, then dialed a second number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"TOMOYO! Great! You had your cell phone!"  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Is that you? What's going on? Where are you?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "I'm going to Tokyo Airlines."  
  
"You're not thinking of going after Syaoron, are you??"  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I'm going after Meilin." Sakura said sarcastically. "Of course I'm going after him!"  
  
"But the prom!" Tomoyo began.  
  
"What's going to the prom without the person you love?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo paused and looked at Eriol, who was parking his car in the student parking lot of the school. She smiled then replied, "Sakura, I completely understand." And Tomoyo hung up. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "Was that Sakura? What did she say?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "She's going to Tokyo!"  
  
(A/N: That would have been nice, you know, Sakura going after Syaoron, if SYAORON WASN'T GOING TO THE PROM INSTEAD!!)  
  
*Back To Sakura*  
  
Sakura looked at the clock in the car. 3:26 PM. 'Fourteen more minutes till the plane leaves!' It was raining but Sakura went at least sixty miles an hour to the airport. 'Come on! I've got to get there!!' She was excited, anxious, and scared. 'What if I'm too late! No! That's not gonna happen!'  
  
*Northwest High*  
  
The prom was starting in an hour, but kids were lining up outside of the gymnasium to take prom pictures. Tomoyo and Eriol were next in line. As they were posing for their picture and smiling, Tomoyo said through her teeth, "do you think Sakura and Syaoron will show?"  
  
The camera flashed and the picture was taken. Eriol still had his arms around Tomoyo (A/N: That's how they had taken the picture!! Ohohohoho!!) when he replied, "Let's make this night about us." They both grinned and walked away hand in hand.  
  
(A/N: KAWAII!!)  
  
Eriol pulled Tomoyo and broke into a jog. Tomoyo started laughing. "Why are we running?"  
  
Eriol looked back at her. "Come on! It's not that hard to run in high heel shoes!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him suspiciously. "And you would know this HOW?"  
  
"I've never tried them, if that's what you're implying." Eriol blushed. "I just wanna take you somewhere first!"  
  
Tomoyo, still confused, followed willingly until they found themselves outside in the back of the school cafeteria. Eriol knocked on the back door three times and waited. A student opened it and let them in. They were now in the kitchen. Tomoyo giggled and whispered. "What are we doing in here?"  
  
Eriol stood behind her and covered her eyes. "Shhh!" He said. "Open your eyes when I say, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded reluctantly. "Okay?"  
  
Eriol took his hands off her eyes. He put his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand on a doorknob. "Are you're eyes still closed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Eriol swung open the door. "'Cause now you can open them." Tomoyo opened one eye and then opened the other. She put her hands to her face and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" The cafeteria certainly didn't look like the cafeteria. It had colorful lights reflecting off a crystal ball in the center of the ceiling. There were aluminum stars hanging from the ceiling as well as balloons and streamers.  
  
"Do you like it?" Eriol asked, whispering in her ear. The hairs on the back of Tomoyo's neck stood up as he put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and looked up into his sapphire eyes. "I love it." Both of them walked out onto the dance floor, hand in hand, when Tomoyo said, "We can't be here, you know. How'd you get us in here?"  
  
"I know someone." Eriol said, coolly.  
  
"Could this someone be on the dance committee?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and music was heard in the background. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol held out his hand and smiled. "My I have the pleasure of having this first dance with you, Tomoyo Daidouji?" Tomoyo blushed and took his hand. "I accept, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol pulled her into a waltz and both were dancing alone in the cafeteria.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa, did you plan this dance?" Tomoyo asked slyly.  
  
Eriol blushed and twirled her around. "Just coincidence, I guess."  
  
*Sakura*  
  
As Sakura was driving through the pouring rain, she turned on the radio. Daniel Bedingfield's "If You're Not The One" was playing (A/N: Of course it was! That's the title of my story!!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you're with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Syaoron*  
  
Of course, Syaoron, who was caught in a traffic jam, was listening to the same song, and whom else would he have thought of besides Sakura?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it  
  
I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me  
  
That I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoron had to get out of that traffic jam. He had to see Sakura and tell her how much wanted to be with her. He wanted so badly to taste her kisses and hold her forever. He had never needed something this much, and that scared him. "I can't lose her again." He muttered to himself as he waited in the bumper-to-bumper traffic.  
  
*Eriol & Tomoyo*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol continued to dance alone in the cafeteria. Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled. "Now, about that girl."  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The girl you're 'ever-so in love with'." Tomoyo replied. "Do I know her?"  
  
"Yup." Eriol replied. "She's beautiful."  
  
Tomoyo still kept a smile on her face to hide the stinging pain in her heart when she heard him speak of another girl that way. "So why didn't you ask her to the prom?"  
  
"Because she asked me."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "Then why didn't you go with her?"  
  
Eriol eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you determined to know?"  
  
"Well," Tomoyo began. "You're my friend and I-I want to see all of m-my friends happy." Eriol didn't reply. He just smiled and continued dancing. Tomoyo asked, "So who'd this girl go to prom with?" Eriol stopped dancing. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Me."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "What did you say?"  
  
Eriol sighed and smiled. "Haven't you figured it out yet? It's you! It's always been you! I-I'm in love with you." Before Tomoyo could process what he said, Eriol took a step forward and kissed her. Surprised, Tomoyo pulled back from the kiss, leaving Eriol confused. "What is it?"  
  
"I dunno." Tomoyo said. "I dunno if I can believe you."  
  
Of course, Eriol took offense to that remark. "Can't believe me or won't believe me?? What do I have to do? I spilled my heart to you and now you don't believe me? Tomoyo, these feelings are real!"  
  
Tomoyo looked down. "Eriol, I'm sure their real, but it's... it's complicated! No one has ever loved me for me."  
  
"And now that someone has fallen in love with you, you push them away!" Eriol shot back.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "Then maybe I'm afraid!"  
  
"Why??" Eriol demanded. "Why are you so afraid?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes watered. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I would if you just tell me!" Eriol insisted. "You used to tell me anything! What makes this any different?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with you, too, and these feelings..." Tomoyo paused. "I've never felt like this before." Tomoyo took a step back from Eriol and ran towards the exit.  
  
*Sakura*  
  
The rain had stopped as Sakura parked outside of the Tokyo Airport. Sakura ran outside in the rain and entered the airport and approached a woman at the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but what time is it?"  
  
"3:38," replied the woman at the front desk.  
  
"So the flight from Tokyo to Hong Kong hasn't left, correct?"  
  
"Actually," The woman said. "The flight was postponed due to the weather conditions-"  
  
"Great!" Sakura said to herself.  
  
"-But, now that the skies have cleared up, they're boarding the plane right now." The woman finished.  
  
"Where are they boarding?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Five-K," The woman said.  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Fifth floor, gate K." The woman said. As soon as the woman finished her sentence, Sakura ran towards an elevator, but by the time she got there, the elevator was full. She found an escalator and ran while riding it. She got up the second floor and third floor and fourth until finally, she made her way to the fifth floor.  
  
"Five-K, Five-K," She mumbled to herself. Sakura found gate K the last gate on the far right. She ran towards the desk out of breath.  
  
"Excuse me!" She said to the man at the desk. "Is this the flight to Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yes it is." The man said. "But I'm afraid you're..." The man checked his watch. "...three minutes late. The plane has already left." The man at the desk saw Sakura's pale face and apologized. "I'm sorry. We have another flight this evening at eight-fifteen-"  
  
"No," Sakura cut him off. "No, thank you." She turned around slowly and began walking away. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. 'Maybe it's him!' She thought as she dug around in her purse for her phone. 'Please let it be him!' She turned on the phone. "HELLO?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Hi dad."  
  
Fujitaka cleared his throat. "Sakura, where are you?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I-it doesn't matter. I'm coming home right now." And she hung up sadly. She walked towards a window and saw a plane ascend into the air. 'That's it,' she thought. 'My ray of hope has burned out.' She turned from the window and walked towards the escalator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you  
  
Into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you  
  
Whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Syaoron*  
  
Syaoron made his way through the traffic jam and arrived at his school at 4:18. He walked towards the admission line when Chiharu popped out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoron," She squealed. "You can't come in here looking like that!"  
  
Syaoron glared at her and growled. "I can look however I want!" And he marched past her.  
  
She entered the cafeteria filled with kids. 'How am I ever gonna find her in here?' He thought. He walked outside the cafeteria and saw Tomoyo sitting down on a bench, lost in thought. Syaoron approached her. "Tomoyo, I need your help."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Syaoron. Her eyes went wide and she jumped from her seat. "SYAORON!!" She screamed. "That would be me." Syaoron said, confused. "You're supposed to be on a plane... to Hong Kong! You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"NO!! Sakura went to the airport to stop you from going to Hong Kong with Meilin today!"  
  
Syaoron shook his head. "What are you talking about?? First of all, I was never going to Hong Kong. Meilin was, but she wanted me to drop her off at the airport until she decides she wants to take a taxi so I could take Sakura to the prom. SHE'S NOT HERE?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "No, Syaoron. She went looking for you!" She looked at her watch. "And I think she thinks you've already left!" Syaoron sighed and slumped down on the bench. Tomoyo sat with him. "Are you gonna be okay?" Syaoron slapped his head with the palm of his hand. "I've ruined this for both of us!" Tomoyo rubbed his back and reassured him. "Hey, it's not your fault. If it's any consolation, I've ruined anything I could've ever had with Eriol."  
  
Syaoron looked at her and smirked. "You and Eriol?"  
  
"Yea." Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Did he take you tonight?" Syaoron asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Where is he? Why isn't he here with you?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's a long story, and I don't think you have time, especially with Sakura thinking you're gone!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"So? Let her think I'm gone. I'll surprise her later this evening. Right now, I'm gonna help you out."  
  
Tomoyo pulled a strand of hair behind her ears. "Why? I was so mean to you... I'm the one who started all of this anyway."  
  
"Well," Syaoron sighed. "Sakura's given you a second chance. So can I."  
  
*Eriol*  
  
Eriol was looking everywhere for Tomoyo inside the cafeteria, but she was nowhere to be found. He walked outside of the cafeteria to see Tomoyo kissing Syaoron on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahahaha!! The evilness!! Well, I guess my deadline is "I have no deadline"! I'll be finished whenever I can, but hopefully, before Christmas! Tomorrow starts my first day of my high school career (while it's my sister's last year in high school), so wish me luck and that I don't trip while running to my classes. (Hopefully, I'm not running to my classes!!). Of course, now that school has started, I won't be updating much, so this story might be at a temporary standstill. And now that school is starting, I fear no one will have time to read mine, or anybody else's stories on FFN. Oh well, we'll find a way!  
  
Much luv (and good luck to those starting school)-  
  
Cher 


	12. Prom Night Part II

A/N: The bad thing about the first week of school was my Algebra II teacher gave me Algebra I homework the second day of school (twenty-five problems on stuff I forgot how to do!!). Oh well.  
  
I hope you've had a better week than me! Anyways, back to my story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Prom Night (Part II)  
  
Syaoron was somewhat shocked to receive a kiss on the cheek from the girl who told him months ago she hated him. He turned to look at her, blushing slightly, and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Tomoyo," Said a voice from behind them. Both Tomoyo and Syaoron turned around to see Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo stood up from her seat. "Syaoron didn't leave!"  
  
"Obviously," Eriol glared at Syaoron.  
  
"And Sakura's missing her prom!" Tomoyo continued, noticing Eriol's reaction, but decided to let it pass.  
  
"Anyway, we gotta find Sakura." Syaoron said, standing up from his seat.  
  
"We?" Eriol asked. "What's all this talk about 'we'? Tomoyo and I are here at prom together and we intend to have a good time." Tomoyo elbowed his ribs. "Eriol!" but before she continued, Syaoron interrupted. "No, Tomoyo, he's right. I don't want you to give up your night of fun so that Sakura and I might finally have a chance together. Thanks anyway." And with that said, Syaoron left. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and frowned. "You are such an asshole!"  
  
"What??"  
  
Tomoyo raised her voice. "We were supposed to help them get back together, and then all of the sudden you decide to turn your back on them!"  
  
"The way you turned your back on me?"  
  
She sighed. "If you can't accept the fact that I'm not ready to commit-"  
  
"Because you'd rather commit with Syaoron?" He said before letting Tomoyo finish.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"I saw you kiss him!" Eriol said loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone went silent. Tomoyo's face went red with embarrassment. She growled, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him towards a more secluded area. "I can explain that-" she began. "You don't have to, Tomoyo, because it really wouldn't do you any good now! Gosh, it's as if what I had said earlier meant absolutely nothing to you!"  
  
"But it didn't mean 'nothing', Eriol! You just walked in at the wrong time!"  
  
"No, I walked in at the part where you thought you'd get away with it!"  
  
"Gosh! You think everyone's out to get you!" Tomoyo's arms flew up in the air. "If you'd just let me explain what happened, then you can decide whether or not I'm the traitorous skank you think I am!"  
  
"Honestly, Tomoyo, I'm not interested to know because I really don't think I care."  
  
Tomoyo frowned, slapped him, and stormed off.  
  
(A/N: Uh... OW!)  
  
*Student Parking Lot*  
  
Syaoron was unlocking the door to his car when a girl in a light purple dress with tearstains on her cheeks approached him.  
  
"Syaoron," Tomoyo said softly. "Could you take me home?"  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura was in her room, the curtains to her window closed, the room dark, the only light was that of her television set. Upon her lap was a nearly melted, half full gallon of Ben & Jerry's Rocky Road and a large spoon. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Sakura mumbled something (probably acknowledging the person to enter) and the door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"MmMmMm?"  
  
"Sakura, I thought you were going to your prom?"  
  
Sakura's eyes still on the television set shook her head. "No one wanted to take a whore."  
  
"Sakura," Touya said, now entering her room, sitting on her bed. "I know things at school haven't been going well, and that Chinese gaki left on the next flight to Beijing-"  
  
"Hong Kong." Sakura corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Touya replied. "Don't do this to yourself."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"  
  
"This! Sitting in the dark watching reruns of 'Friends' eating ice cream!"  
  
"Well, this is the only way, alright? This isn't something where I can just get up and move on and everything would be right in the world, and why am I telling you things you wouldn't understand??"  
  
"You need to tell someone!" Touya pushed. "You obviously need to get this off your chest!" Sakura gave a pout and shook her head. Touya ruffled her hair playfully and left the room. Sakura turned the volume to the television louder and scooped an enormous amount of ice cream on her spoon and stuck it in her mouth.  
  
Touya walked down the stairs slowly.  
  
"Any luck?" Fujitaka asked his son.  
  
"None at all." Touya replied. "Dad, Sakura's obviously not feeling well, but I can't stay with her tonight. I've got a report due tomorrow."  
  
Fujitaka sighed. "And I was asked to fill in for a night class at the university in less than two hours. Don't worry about Sakura. She'll be fine."  
  
"Not in this condition! Have you seen her lately?"  
  
Fujitaka hesitated to ask. "Is it that bad?"  
  
Touya laughed. "Oh man, dad! If you'd have seen..." Touya stopped laughing, realizing his father wasn't laughing with him. "You wouldn't have seen anything. It was not funny."  
  
"Well, go back to Tokyo, Touya. I'll ask Tomoyo if she'll stay over."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Prom Night, dad. Tomoyo's not home."  
  
Fujitaka nodded. "Right. I'm sure Sakura will be fine at home alone."  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
Syaoron parked his car outside of Tomoyo's house. "Thanks." Tomoyo said sadly. Before Tomoyo could open the door, Syaoron locked it. "Syaoron? What are you doing?"  
  
Syaoron looked her in the eyes. "He saw, didn't he?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down. "Yea. He wouldn't even let me explain. Eriol thinks I purposely kissed you so I could make him jealous. He thinks everyone's out to get him!"  
  
"Can you blame the poor guy?" Syaoron asked. "Sakura left him for another guy! And now this?! Of course he's gonna think that!"  
  
"Ugh!" She slapped her forehead. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
"Yea you did."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Syaoron and frowned. "That was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Syaoron unlocked the doors and let Tomoyo leave. He watched her enter the white mansion before he drove away.  
  
*Eriol*  
  
Eriol drove to a bar soon after he saw Tomoyo leave in Syaoron's car. He walked in without a jacket, vest, and bow tie. He sat down at the bar area and waited for the bartender.  
  
"Aden," He said to the bartender.  
  
"Hey, Eriol." The bartender greeted. He saw Eriol's formal attire and smirked. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"My funeral." Eriol said gloomily. "If you don't have Old Milwaukee, Tecate's fine."  
  
"If that was a joke, it wasn't funny."  
  
"No joke. Get me a cold one, will ya?"  
  
Aden chuckled nervously. "May I have a word with you in the back?" Aden asked. Eriol got up and followed Aden to the back of the bar. Aden held his shoulders. "Eriol, how old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"How many more years till you're allowed to drink?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Then it's settled!" Aden pushed Eriol out the door. "Come back till you're legal!" Before he could get Eriol out the door, Eriol pulled out a wad of money. Aden looked at Eriol. "Eriol! What the hell is this? Oh I see what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work, either." Eriol pulled out another wad of money. "This is my first job! You know what they'd do if they found out I was giving alcohol to a minor?" Eriol pulled out another wad of cash. "Eriol, where'd you get all that money?"  
  
"Supposed to take out a girl. Too bad she wants nothing to do with me. So do I get my beer?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Eriol pulled out another wad of money and counted all the money he had combined. Aden sweat. "H-how much money is that a-anyways?"  
  
"About four-hundred bucks."  
  
"Were you planning on taking this girl on a honeymoon or what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Now..." Eriol grabbed Aden's hand and put the money inside. "Now it's all yours, my friend. Get me a cold one." Eriol walked out from behind the bar, leaving Aden and his money behind.  
  
*Hours Later*  
  
"ADEN!" A drunken Eriol hollered. "Get me another one!"  
  
"Eriol, this is your fifth beer!"  
  
"And who paid you all that money for that beer?" Eriol asked slyly.  
  
Aden leaned over and whispered. "Exactly! I'll get in trouble if anyone finds out what I've done!"  
  
Eriol leaned in and whispered. "That's right! YOU'LL get in trouble if anyone, say... your manager, finds out. And he won't find out, either, unless you continue to refuse to give me that sixth beer bottle!" Aden sighed and gave him a sixth beer bottle.  
  
*Much Later*  
  
Eriol looked at his watch. "Hey! It's (hiccup) 7:30!! I gotta go get Tomoy- o-o. The prom's gonna start any (hiccup) minute!!" Eriol dragged himself out of his seat and headed for the door until Aden stood in front of him. "Whudduya think you're doing?" Eriol slurred.  
  
"You're drunk." Aden declared.  
  
Eriol laughed and threw his hands in the air. "Drunk?? Drunk!! Haha!!" Eriol's face contorted. "Of course I'm DRUNK!!" Eriol burst into laughter and slapped Aden on the shoulder.  
  
"Let me drive you."  
  
"Let me drive yoooou!" Eriol mocked. "I don't want you to go through all that trouble, man."  
  
"Look, if you want to get home safely-" Aden grabbed Eriol's arm. Eriol pulled away from his grasp. "LOOOOK!!" Eriol mimicked. "If you wanna keep your job, I suggest you stay out of this!!" And Eriol stormed off.  
  
(A/N: Wow... smart drunk... or stupid bartender...)  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
Tomoyo's dress was laid out on her bed. She was in her bathroom taking a shower. Minutes later, she came out dressed in a light purple robe, combing her wet hair. She sat on her bed and sighed. She remembered the look on Eriol's face when they were arguing earlier that evening. 'I really screwed up!' Tomoyo said, brushing out the tangles in her hair. 'I need to talk to him.' She threw her brush on her bed and grabbed the phone on her nightstand. Before she could dial the numbers, the doorbell rang. Tomoyo ran downstairs and opened the door. Eriol stood before her.  
  
"Hey! I was about to call you." Eriol remained quiet. Tomoyo continued. "I wanted to say I was sorry for slapping you, but not I'm not sorry for what I said. I mean you wouldn't even hear me out! But this probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have ran out on you like that." There was a long pause, which kinda scared Tomoyo. "Eriol? Are you there?"  
  
"Hi, is Tomoyo home? May I come in?" And Eriol dragged himself inside the house and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Tomoyo looked back at Eriol in confusion as she shut the door. She walked towards the couch and asked, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Tomoyo! There you are!" Eriol jumped up quickly from his seat, then slowly sat back down. "Okay, the room is spinning. Not good..." He groaned in pain. Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow as Eriol got up slowly. "Tomoyo, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, what the hell is this? Did everything I just say go through one ear and out the other just now? Look, maybe you're doing this to get me angry, confused, scared, and you did a great job! So cut it out!"  
  
"Don't be scared!" Eriol rushed over to Tomoyo and pulled her into an uneasy embrace. "I'll hold you!" Eriol laughed, and Tomoyo smelled the liquor from his breath. Tomoyo pushed herself from his body and backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Eriol hiccupped. "I tried to keep a straight face. I did!" Eriol burst into laughter again. "Doooon't look at me like I'm crazy, you'll only make me laugh harder! Look, this isn't what I had planned, so you think we could start over? I'll go outside and ring the doorbell again and you can answer and let me in!! But DON'T make me laugh!" Eriol giggled. He stumbled towards the front door.  
  
"Eriol!!" Tomoyo ran towards him and grabbed his arm. Eriol looked at her hand, then at her beautiful face and smiled. "You've been drinking??"  
  
Eriol's face contorted. "It seems like every little thing I doooo for yooou, you're never s-satisfied!!"  
  
"Yes, Eriol," Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Because it pleases me to know you've been drinking!! Look, it doesn't matter! Right now, you need to sit down."  
  
"As long as you sit with me," Eriol pulled Tomoyo towards him. Tomoyo broke away from his grasp. "Oh, I see! You'd rather be sitting with Syaoron, huh?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, Eriol sit down!"  
  
"No! I know you want him to want you... to want him to..." Eriol paused. Tomoyo examined him. "Eriol?" Eriol remained in a daze. "Eriol??" Tomoyo shook his shoulder slightly. "ERIOL??"  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Eriol fell to the floor laughing. Tomoyo was about to faint. Eriol pulled Tomoyo down with him. "Come on, Tomoyo. I know you want Syaoron and not me. Just pretend I'm him."  
  
Tomoyo pulled away. "But I don't want it to be him!"  
  
Eriol hiccupped. "So you DO care!!" And he grabbed her arms and pushed them against the floor. Tomoyo couldn't push him off. "Eriol! Get off me!!" Eriol began kissing her neck, trying to undo her robe when suddenly Tomoyo lifted her knee to his crotch. Eriol's eyes went wide and he fell on top of her Tomoyo pushed the drunk off her and made him get up. He slowly got to his feet and Tomoyo pushed him out the door. "Eriol, I think you have to leave. You don't or I'll call the police! I said I didn't want Syaoron, but I don't want you, either. Not anymore." Tomoyo slammed the door and locked it. Tomoyo pushed her body against the door, as if she were afraid he'd break it down. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. 'How could he?'  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura walked downstairs to the kitchen to throw away the empty ice cream tub in the trashcan. She looked up at the clock. "7:58," She said to herself. "Welcome home, Syaoron! I hope you and Meilin have a good life together having stable jobs, making babies. Of course I really don't mean that because you and I, Syaoron, we should be together."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Daddy, did you forget something?" Sakura opened the door. "H-Hoe." Syaoron stood before her. "Li?" He smiled. "Cut the formalities. Call me Syaoron. Can I come in?" Sakura jumped into his arms and laughed. "Syaoron!!" Syaoron hugged her back. She pulled away from his hold and slapped him across the face (A/N: OW!). "What the hell's the matter with you??!! For three days you made me believe you were leaving. You led me on, Li Syaoron!!" She looked at Syaoron's red cheek (which he was holding) then shook her head. "I thought you were leaving."  
  
"I could never leave," Syaoron said, rubbing his swollen cheek. "But after being bitch-slapped by the girl of my dreams, maybe I can catch the next flight outta here!"  
  
"Hey! You better not leave me again!" Sakura growled. Her face brightened. "The girl of your dreams?"  
  
Syaoron said slyly. "Well, I figure every guy's gotta have a girl of their dreams."  
  
Sakura blushed, and then shook off the feeling. "You still haven't answered my question about why you're still here!"  
  
"You haven't answered my question, either. Can I come in?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Of course."  
  
Syaoron's eyes went wide. "Touya's not here is he?"  
  
"He's in Tokyo typing a research paper." Sakura assured Syaoron. "Come in." She grabbed his hand and led him inside. She shut the door behind her and offered Syaoron a seat, and he graciously took it. Sakura sat next to him. "So, I thought you were leaving with Meilin to Tokyo."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"Obviously!" Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
"I was only supposed to take Meilin to the airport. She was leaving. I was only helping her leave."  
  
"You made her leave?"  
  
"Actually," Syaoron sighed. "She left all on her own."  
  
Sakura was taken aback. "Well, that's shocking." She paused. "When you said you were supposed to take Meilin to the airport, you mean you didn't?"  
  
"Nope." He grinned. "She wanted me to take you to your prom."  
  
Sakura's jaw practically dropped. "Even more shocking. Is this the same Meilin I know and hate?"  
  
"I know, weird isn't it? Well, I went to the prom and you weren't there. What was up with that?" Syaoron asked. Sakura looked down. "What's the point?" She asked him. "I mean, why go if you're not going with the one you love?" Syaoron smiled. "I glad you feel that way." He leaned in slowly, as did Sakura, but before their lips could touch, the phone rang. Sakura got up and answered the phone in the kitchen. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey, hon, you feeling okay?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm feeling much better." Sakura replied cheerfully.  
  
"Well that's good. I was almost afraid to leave you alone for a long time." He sighed in relief.  
  
"But I thought you'd be coming home by now." She said.  
  
"Well, it seems there are three other classes I'm substituting for, tonight." Fujitaka massaged his temples. "Will you be okay in the house by yourself for another two hours?"  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoron, and then grinned. "Don't worry, dad. I'll find something to pass the time away."  
  
"Okay, honey. Did you eat all the ice cream?"  
  
"Yea. We might need more. Could you get some on the way home?"  
  
"Sure. Call me if you need anything."  
  
CLICK  
  
Sakura hung up. She turned around to face Syaoron. "So, who was that?" He asked. Sakura smiled. "My dad." Syaoron's eyes went wide. "He's not coming home, is he?" Sakura grinned. "Not for another two hours. Hmmm!" Sakura put her hands to her cheeks. "Whatever shall I do to pass the time away?" She sat down next to him and grinned. "So where were we." Syaoron leaned in. "I think we were right here." Syaoron's lips touched Sakura's as his hands held her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her. Syaoron caressed her skin and planted kisses around her neck and face. Sakura burst out laughing. Syaoron parted from the kiss and asked Sakura, "What is it?"  
  
"There you go! Grabbing my ass again!"  
  
"Okay, maybe I did," Syaoron admitted playfully. Both of them began kissing again, and this time, they took it a little further...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: THE END! (Just kidding! That would be a sucky ending... well, for E&T anyways!) Okay, after this next chapter, this story will be at a temporary standstill. Nothing big, it's just I'm trying to maintain an A average (and so far, I've been able to pull that off!) and get into the photography club (or yearbook... whatever the hell it's called), my sis's birthday coming up, blah, blah. So remember, after chapter thirteen, this story will be on hold. I won't update till a few weeks later, no later than a month, I promise!  
  
This is the middle of the story, so I will tell you now:  
  
Many characters are out-of-character (and by the twelfth chapter, you guys should have already realized that), but I figure if they were truly themselves as they are in the CCS series, that would ruin the entire story!  
  
No magic! And why would there be? I want to make this somewhat as real as possible. It's an Alternate Universe!!  
  
No Kero or Suppy, er, even if I did make Kero a stuffed animal in one of the scenes, but that was for laughes.  
  
Someone e-mailed me and asked: Will Nakuru ever appear in this story?? Not likely. If I were to put her in this story, whom would she star as: Touya and Yuki's best friend? But what importance will she have as their best friend? So I said forget it! No Nakuru! (Don't hate meee!!!)  
  
Anyways, that's all I have to say! Enjoy!!  
  
-Cher  
  
(PS, keep a look out for chapter thirteen!! ^_^;) 


	13. The Accident

A/N: Okay, let's get this chapter over with!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Accident  
  
*Northwest High School*  
  
Days passed since the senior prom. That prom evening, some were able to find true love. Some rekindled their love like Sakura and Syaoron. And then there were others less fortunate in finding true love like Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo walked slowly down the halls, hoping she wouldn't run into him. Waiting until the crowd died down, Tomoyo swiftly made her way to her first class. But what was the point in hiding?  
  
She had him for her first class.  
  
Now Tomoyo was walking slowly. The entrance to her classroom was came closer with every step she took. She put her hand on the door and slid it open. Eriol's seat was empty. Tomoyo, who had been holding her breath, exhaled and took her seat. A flock of students came through those doors before the bell rang.  
  
None of those students were Eriol.  
  
A part of Tomoyo was relieved. The other part wasn't put at ease. She watched as Sensei Terada took the podium in front of the class. "Class I have an announcement to make." Terada said above the noise. "As you probably already know, and for those of you that don't, Hiiragizawa is in the hospital and has been hospitalized since last Friday evening." The moment Tomoyo heard those words, she could think of nothing else but that night he came to her house and tried to rape her. 'Rape me?' She thought. 'Was that what he tried to do?' "Apparently, he was in a car crash. He's in a critical condition." Tomoyo could hear Terada say. Tomoyo looked at the teacher, until suddenly, she stood from her seat and ran out of the classroom.  
  
*Girl's Bathroom*  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura said, walking inside the bathroom. Sakura looked underneath the stalls for a pair of Tomoyo's designer shoes. Sakura opened the door to the third stall to reveal a sobbing Tomoyo. "Oh Tomoyo." Sakura sighed sympathetically.  
  
"It was my fault!" Tomoyo said between sobs. "It was my fault he went off drinking, it was my fault he attacked me..."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, now more concerned. "He attacked you?"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me. He tried, but nothing happened. I should have called the police! I mean to think I kicked him out of my house instead of calling the police! I just let him leave, not thinking that..." Tomoyo covered her mouth.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura led her outside the bathroom stall. "You were scared for him, weren't you? You didn't want him to get into trouble."  
  
"Not only had he been drinking, but he tried to take advantage of me!" Tomoyo bit her nails. "I didn't want him to get into trouble, but now he's lying in a hospital bed and-"  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open and Naoko and Chiharu ran in. "Tomoyo, Sakura," Chiharu called. "There's news about Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo took a few steps forwards and Sakura stood behind her, knowing the news was probably not good.  
  
Naoko sighed. "He's in a coma."  
  
*After School*  
  
"I can't believe it," Syaoron told Sakura as they were walking down the hallways of their high school. "He's in a coma."  
  
"I couldn't believe it myself. As soon as Naoko said it, Tomoyo was in total shock. She took the rest of the day off so she could go to the hospital to see him."  
  
"Yea," Syaoron nodded. "What I also can't believe is how Eriol tried to rape her."  
  
Sakura put her index finger to her mouth. "SHH!! No one knows. Tomoyo only told me and I only told you! Don't you dare mention it to anyone!"  
  
"Okay, okay! But this isn't the Eriol I knew." Syaoron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Both of them continued walking down the halls hand in hand. Sakura cleared her throat and Syaoron scratched his head with his free hand. "So when are we gonna pretend Friday night never happened?" Sakura said hesitantly. Syaoron went red in the face. "Um, well, that came out of nowhere!" Syaoron said. "Did what happened Friday night come out of nowhere, too, or was there some actual meaning behind it?" Sakura asked angrily. Syaoron looked at Sakura and stopped walking and let go of her hand. "Sakura, I love you. I really do. Friday night didn't just 'happen'."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "You didn't even ask me if I was ready!"  
  
"Well, seeing as how we eventually did 'it', I only assumed you were ready."  
  
"Are you saying I wanted to do 'it'?"  
  
"What? Now you're just putting words in my mouth! All I was trying to say is if I didn't love you, why would I use protection?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "So that way my brother won't kill you."  
  
Syaoron laughed. "Maybe." Sakura hit him playfully and they continued to walk down the corridors together.  
  
(A/N: TMI (Too Much Info), I know, but that's it for the 'Friday Night' talk... or is it??)  
  
*Hospital*  
  
Tomoyo was sitting in the waiting area anxiously before a nurse told her she could finally see him. Tomoyo slowly walked inside the room.  
  
There, Eriol lied motionless on the hospital bed. She grabbed a chair and put it next to his bed. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Suddenly, Tomoyo remembered how his hands, the hand she was holding, tried to undress her that evening. She dropped his hand and covered her watery eyes. Tomoyo inhaled, then exhaled, and looked at Eriol's face; that beautiful face that she'd look forward to seeing everyday when she woke up from dreaming of him; dreaming of his charming smile, strong and yet gentle hands holding hers, and his gorgeous azure eyes gazing into hers. At that moment she realized, 'I may never see those blue eyes again.'  
  
That dream could have become a reality.  
  
"If it hadn't have been for me," Tomoyo began. "You wouldn't be lying here." She looked down at her lap. "The nurse wouldn't let me see you till now, otherwise I would have come to see you sooner. I'm scared for you, Eriol, and I wonder if you'll come out of this. If..." Tomoyo cleared her throat. "When you get out of this, I'll still be scared. I'll be scared of you and what you tried to do to me, but I want you to know that I forgive you and how it's so easy for me to forgive you because it's you." She wet her lips and continued.  
  
"Do you remember what happened that night? Do you remember why you took off and why you were drinking and why you came to my house and why you got in a car wreck?" Tomoyo sobbed. "That was my doing." She whispered. "I do love you." Tomoyo held his hand, but still received that strange feeling. "But I can't even touch you without remembering. I want to forget." Tomoyo stood up from her seat and left.  
  
*The Next Few Days*  
  
"There's been no change in his health." Tomoyo told Sakura as they were walking to school. "What if he doesn't make it?"  
  
"He will," Sakura nodded. "Keep a positive attitude."  
  
"If Syaoron was lying in a coma, would you keep a positive attitude?"  
  
"..."  
  
"My point has been made!" Tomoyo said, walking faster. Sakura caught up to her and pulled her aside.  
  
"So you've forgiven him for what he tried to do?"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated. "Well, it was my fault..."  
  
"No, it wasn't! It's as if you're saying you made him get drunk!"  
  
"But if I hadn't yelled at him-"  
  
Sakura interrupted. "But nothing!" Both of them continued to walk in silence until Tomoyo said, "I still forgive him." Sakura stopped her again. "Do you? Or is that just your guilt kicking in?"  
  
Tomoyo paused. She looked down, hiding the tears from her best friend. "You know, a part of me wants him to be okay. The other just wishes he never woke up." Tomoyo burst into sobs and took off running the opposite direction. Sakura called after her. "Tomoyo!! Wait!!" But Tomoyo didn't stop. "Great..." Sakura sighed.  
  
(A/N: Yea Sakura! Make Tomoyo feel worse!!)  
  
*Penguin Park*  
  
Tomoyo sat on a park bench, the same one she sat on when she first met Eriol, and spent the entire afternoon thinking. "Do I really want him to wake up," She'd ask herself. "Or is this just remorse I'm feeling?"  
  
*Sakura & Syaoron*  
  
"Syaoron, in two weeks, we'll have graduated from high school!" Sakura realized.  
  
Syaoron was driving in his Jetta with Sakura on the passenger's side. It was their lunch hour and they were getting something to eat. "Nervous?"  
  
"No! I was thinking if Eriol doesn't wake up anytime soon will he graduate with the rest of his class?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Sakura looked outside the window and saw a drugstore. "SYAORON! STOP IN THERE!!" She yelled. Syaoron swerved and turned into the parking lot of the drugstore. "What the hell?" Syaoron asked. Sakura got out of the car and winked. "I'll be right back!"  
  
*Minutes Later*  
  
Sakura got in the car holding a brown paper bag. Syaoron exited the parking lot and looked at the bag suspiciously as he was driving. "What's in the mystery bag?" He asked.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "If I told you what was in it, it wouldn't be a mystery, would it?"  
  
Syaoron shrugged and continued driving. Sakura put the paper bag in her backpack. She looked up at Syaoron who was looking at her. Sakura sighed. "It's girl stuff!" Syaoron continued to look at her unbelievingly. "If you must know," she continued, "They're tampons." Syaoron's eyes went wide and he immediately focused on the road, his face completely scarlet. "Too much info?" Sakura asked. Syaoron nodded his head vigorously. "Yea." Sakura looked out the window and sighed. 'Good,' She thought. 'He bought it.'  
  
(A/N: Eh? What's this? Sakura lying to Syaoron about the continents inside the mysterious brown paper bag??)  
  
*Hospital*  
  
The nurse entered Eriol's room to check on how he was doing. The nurse would scribble down any changes in his condition, his heart rate, etc. A male doctor entered the room, watching the nurse take notes.  
  
"Any change?" The doctor asked.  
  
"None so far, sir," The nurse said, continuing to write in her notepad.  
  
"Very well," The doctor and the nurse exited the room. Maybe if they had stayed in the room long enough, they would have seen Eriol's index finger moving.  
  
(A/N: DUN DUUN DUUUUUN!)  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron opened the door to his apartment, threw his backpack next to the doorway, and plopped down on his sofa. Suddenly, the phone on the coffee table rang, and Syaoron reached over to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Syaoron," Said a stern voice.  
  
"M-Mother!" Syaoron stuttered as he sat upright.  
  
"You weren't expecting this, I can tell." Yelan said.  
  
He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I wasn't." Syaoron coughed. "So, you called why?"  
  
"Do you have to ask? I just wanted to know how my little boy is doing." Yelan said sweetly.  
  
He sighed. "That's just it, mother. I'm not your little boy anymore."  
  
Yelan continued as if she hadn't heard him. "You didn't come home with Meilin."  
  
"I'm not marrying her," Syaoron declared.  
  
"I don't think it's your place to decide whom you should marry."  
  
Syaoron laughed. "You see, mother, that's where you're wrong. This isn't the nineteenth century! No one's had an arranged marriage since the eighteen hundreds! I'm also pretty sure it's illegal!"  
  
"Come home Syaoron, that's an order!"  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
CLICK  
  
*Yelan*  
  
Yelan slammed the phone on the receiver. She put her hands on her hips, shook her head in disbelief, but smiled. "If you refuse, Syaoron, then I'll make sure you come home to stay right after your graduation. That's a promise."  
  
*Syaoron*  
  
Syaoron threw the phone on the couch and shook his head. He went inside his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. 'I don't care what you say, mother.' Syaoron thought. 'I'm not going home!'  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura ran upstairs with her backpack until her father stopped her. "Sakura, where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Long day at school, dad. I think I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm real tired." She answered.  
  
"Okay." Fujitaka shrugged. "Dinner will be ready in two hours." Sakura made her way to her room. She threw her backpack on her bed and took out the brown paper bag from the drugstore. She stuck her hand inside and took out...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know! I've got lotsa lotsa plans for this story! Ohohohoho!! Ahem! Anyways, this story will be at a temporary standstill, those of you that didn't read the last author's note.  
  
You're probably thinking, "CLIFFHANGER?? BLAHH!!"  
  
I'm sorry!! What else could I do??  
  
And for those of you that have good guesses (whether their wrong or right) about what's to come on these upcoming chapters, please do me a big favor and not write what you think will happen on the reviews! Thanks-much! I'm typing this next chapter quickly, but it won't come out between mid- September till early-October! Ciao!  
  
-Cher 


	14. Graduation

A/N: I'm back with a vengeance! Muahahahaha!! Let's get this party started, yo!! (Can you tell I'm hyper?)  
  
By the way, could you PLEASE read the author's note after this chapter? It's VERY important!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Graduation  
  
*Northwest High School*  
  
"Syaoron!" Sakura ran toward him in her gown and hat. She grabbed Syaoron's hands and grinned. "I never thought this day would come! We're finally graduating!"  
  
Syaoron bent down and kissed her. "I know." Sakura saw Tomoyo from across the room alone, looking outside the window. "Hey, Syaoron, I'll be right back!" Sakura made her way to Tomoyo. "Can you believe we're graduating in less than ten minutes?"  
  
Tomoyo turned to face Sakura. "I'm fine, Sakura, really." Sakura sweatdropped. "Um, should I leave you alone?" Tomoyo didn't answer, but Sakura knew she was interrupting something. Sakura decided to go back to Syaoron. Tomoyo watched her best friend walk away. 'I can't believe it,' she thought. 'It's been exactly two weeks since Eriol's been in the hospital. He should be here. Not lying in a hospital bed!'  
  
"Students," Terada entered the room. "Get in your places. They're awaiting your arrival out on the football field."  
  
*Football Field*  
  
The students took their places on the stage. Sakura saw in the crowd her father, Sonomi Daidouji (whom was constantly making faces at Fujitaka), Touya with a video camera, and Yuki munching on rice cakes. Sakura looked at Syaoron, who was looking at her, and smiled.  
  
Touya focused on Sakura, then focused on Syaoron, then continued switching back and forth from Sakura to Syaoron, noticing their eye contact with each other. He whispered loudly to Yuki, "What's HE doing here??" Yuki laughed. "I dunno, Touya. Maybe he's graduating?" Touya eyed Yuki. "You know what I mean! I thought he left for Hong Kong." Yuki laughed. "Lighten up! Rice cake?"  
  
"Nadeshiko would be here for her little girl's graduation if it weren't for YOU!" Sonomi hissed at Fujitaka. Fujitaka smiled. "But if it weren't for me, Nadeshiko wouldn't have had a little girl, would she?" Sonomi was about to protest until the ceremony began. Sonomi pouted and whispered, "I still hate you!!"  
  
Sakura continued to look around the crowd until one person caught her eye; a girl with ruby-red eyes and raven black hair. 'N-No! It can't be!'  
  
"Meilin?" Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoron, who was sitting next to her, looked at her and whispered. "Did you say something?"  
  
Sakura, who was still looking at the girl, shook her head and whispered back. "Nothing."  
  
*Later*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the class of two thousand three, two thousand four!"  
  
The seniors threw their hats in the air and cheered, all except one; Sakura quickly made her way threw the crowd and caught up with Meilin. Sakura pulled her arm and turned her around. Meilin smiled. "Sakura? Hey! Have you seen Syaoron?"  
  
"No, and even if I had, I wouldn't tell YOU where he is." Sakura crossed her arms.  
  
Meilin's smile faded. "It's important. I HAVE to speak with him!"  
  
"You? Speak with Syaoron??" Sakura mocked. "I don't even want you living in the same country as him, and you think I'm gonna let you speak with him??"  
  
"You know, I knew this was a mistake, asking for your help." Meilin folded her arms.  
  
"You're damn right it was. It was a big mistake, too." Sakura growled.  
  
"Fine, Sakura." Meilin sighed. "If you're not gonna help, I'm gonna find someone else who will." And Meilin went around Sakura and entered the flock of seniors. Sakura looked back and shook her head.  
  
Sakura entered the school building and walked through the halls. 'This is it,' She thought. 'After today, four years attending this high school is just a memory. The years went by too fast!' She opened the door to the girl's bathroom and went inside. Sakura was about to take off her cap and gown when she heard sniffling coming from inside one of the stalls. She bent down and looked underneath the stalls to see a pair of designer shoes in the fourth stall. Sakura walked towards the stall and opened it to reveal a weeping Tomoyo. Sakura was speechless. Tomoyo dried her eyes and tried to smile. "I really wish he could've been here, today." Tomoyo broke out into sobs and Sakura held her in her arms, trying to calm her down. "Hey, Tomoyo, it's gonna be fine! I promise!" Sakura said, crying for her best friend. Sakura broke away from the hug. "Now look what you did! You made my mascara run!" The girls broke into giggles. "Tomoyo, there's a party at Takashi's tonight. Are you gonna be there?" Tomoyo shook her head. "N-No. The hospital. Eriol. I can't l-leave him."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Okay. Well help me undo the zipper in the back! I think it's stuck!" Tomoyo got behind Sakura and tried to pull down the zipper, but all attempts failed.  
  
"Hey! I'll pull it above your head, okay?" Tomoyo pulled the gown over her head and finally took it off (A/N: Their school uniforms are on underneath). Sakura's shirt went up slightly, but enough to reveal her stomach. There on the side of her stomach was a patch. Sakura pulled down her shirt quickly, but quick enough. Tomoyo saw the patch and question her friend. "Um, Sakura. What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"THAT!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Tomoyo pulled up Sakura shirt to reveal the patch again. Sakura pulled her shirt down. "That! What is that??" Tomoyo paused and put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"N-Now, now! I-I-It's not what you think!"  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "I've seen those on commercials all the time! Those are birth control patches!!"  
  
*Syaoron*  
  
Syaoron took off his robe, revealing his school uniform underneath. He exited from the men's facilities (A/N: Restrooms!) and began walking down the hallways of his school, looking for Sakura. He turned the corner and collided into an unknown person. Syaoron pulled them up before they fell. It was Meilin.  
  
"Syaoron!"  
  
"M-M-Meilin?? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to see your graduation." Meilin nodded and smiled. Syaoron crossed his arms, unconvinced. "Why are you really here? Did mother send you to come and get me?"  
  
Meilin shook her head. "Syaoron-"  
  
"If she did, you can just forget it and go back home!"  
  
"Syaoron! Your mother's ill."  
  
Syaoron's eyes went wide. "W-What?"  
  
"Syaoron..." Meilin said softly. "Yelan's dying."  
  
*Sakura and Tomoyo*  
  
"I-I can't believe it! You and Syaoron...?"  
  
"Y-Yea." Sakura leaned against the wall of the bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo eyed Sakura. "If you're using BCP's (birth control patches)... does that mean he didn't use protection?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. "Get real, Tomoyo! Of course he used protection. I just wanna be sure nothing happens!"  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "And how did you manage to buy BCP's without your father knowing?"  
  
"I went to the drugstore with Syaoron a week or two ago."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo paused. "Does Syaoron know you bought them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
After the graduation, Sakura got a ride from Tomoyo. Sakura skipped inside her house, grinning. When she saw her dad paying bills in the dining room, Sakura asked, "Can I go to a party tonight? It's at Takashi Yamazaki's."  
  
"Sure sweetie," Fujitaka said subconsciously.  
  
"Great!" Sakura dashed up the stairs. "Oh, Sakura!" Fujitaka called her back downstairs. Sakura turned around and hopped downstairs. "Yea, dad?" She asked. Fujitaka looked up from his paper work as he said, "I went inside your room to give you your mail and I noticed these in on your bed." Fujitaka held up the box contained birth control patches. Sakura's face went white. "Alright, Sakura," Fujitaka said sternly as he slammed his pencil to his desk. "Explain yourself!"  
  
*Hospital*  
  
"You may see Hiiragizawa now," A nurse told Tomoyo. Tomoyo got up from her seat and exited the waiting room. Tomoyo passed three doors and opened the fourth door on the left. Her eyes went wide when she saw he was not lying in bed.  
  
"E-Eriol?" Tomoyo said to herself. "Nurse? Where is he?" Someone held her shoulder and she turned to see whose hand it was. Deep azure eyes gazed into her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know!  
  
ERIOL'S AWAKE!!!!!!!!  
  
So how do you think Sakura's gonna get out of that predicament??  
  
Yelan is dying, eh? I'd have my doubts if I were you...  
  
Well, the reason I stalled this story was because I've come out with a new story!! YAY!! It's called "The Witness", so please give that story as much support has you've given this one!! Well, much love,  
  
-Cher 


	15. Leaving

A/N: How're ya'll doin' today? You should be feeling great because I UPDATED AT LAST!! Hehehehe, don't mind me! I just had a twenty-four oz. cup of coffee and I'm feeling... PERKY!!!  
  
:: (lines from previous chapters) ::  
  
Just thought you'd like to know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Leaving  
  
Tomoyo shivered when she saw the person standing in front of her.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
There he was, standing before her, smiling, gazing into her eyes. Tomoyo couldn't move! A part of her wanted to run into his arms and tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved him.  
  
But the other part of her said to stay away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love you  
  
I hate you  
  
Leave  
  
Don't go away  
  
I can't decide if I like your face  
  
Or if I wish it would stray  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo stood frozen before her beloved. 'He was drunk!' She told herself. 'He didn't know what he was doing! He didn't know he was trying to rape me! If it hadn't have been for me, he wouldn't have been drunk in the first place!' Tomoyo took a step towards him and took him into a warm embrace, and Eriol hugged back.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Eriol grabbed her arms and pushed them against the floor. Tomoyo couldn't push him off. "Eriol! Get off me!!" Eriol began kissing her neck, trying to undo her robe.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Tomoyo pushed away from Eriol. Eriol looked at her confusingly. "W-What's wrong?" He held out his hand for her to take. Tomoyo took it cautiously, but even the slightest touch brought shivers down her spine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're a child but your malicious  
  
You're sweet but you don't remember my name  
  
Heads you win and tails I'm lost  
  
Love equals pain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: Eriol! Get off me!! :: Tomoyo could recall herself tell him the night of prom.  
  
Tears began to form in her violet eyes. "No," she whispered to herself as she pulled her hand away from Eriol's. Eriol stared at Tomoyo sadly.  
  
:: Eriol, I think you have to leave. You don't or I'll call the police! I said I didn't want Syaoron, but I don't want you, either. Not anymore. ::  
  
The voices echoed inside Tomoyo's head. 'I forgive him!' Tomoyo tried to convince herself. 'I forgive him! This isn't guilt! I forgive him!' "Eriol!" Tomoyo said aloud. "I can't do this, I'm sorry!" With that said, Eriol's face contorted as he lunged at Tomoyo.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Daidouji," A nurse tapped on a sleeping Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo awoke in alarm. "AH! Ahem... excuse me. I'm sorry, I must have dozed off." Tomoyo exhaled. 'So it was all a dream?'  
  
"Ms. Daidouji, you may see Hiiragizawa now," The nurse said sweetly. Tomoyo got up from her seat and followed the nurse. Before Tomoyo entered Eriol's room, she paused. "Ms. Daidouji, is anything the matter?" The nurse asked. Tomoyo shook her head. Tomoyo peered inside to find an empty room.  
  
'NO!' Tomoyo thought. 'He IS awake!'  
  
"Oh dear," The nurse said to herself. "I'm sorry! We switched his room! Hiiragizawa is in the north wing, now! Come along, ma'am." The nurse walked the opposite direction. But Tomoyo didn't follow. "Nurse, I don't think I should see Hiiragizawa. Not today!" And Tomoyo ran out of the building. 'Not ever!' She thought.  
  
Tomoyo made her way outside, crying. "I couldn't do it!" She muttered to herself. "I was so afraid! I thought he really was awake!! I don't want him to wake up!" A horrible thought suddenly struck. "What will I do when he wakes up? He can't EVER wake up!"  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
"Well?" Fujitaka asked, impatiently. "I'm waiting!"  
  
Sakura thought of about a dozen possibilities of why she had birth control patches in her room in five seconds, but her father probably wouldn't believe any of them! Sakura remained calm and said slowly, "Dad, I would have told you, but it really wasn't any of your concern."  
  
"My daughter having birth control patches in her bedroom isn't any of my concern??" Fujitaka fumed. "Tell me, Sakura, are these yours?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then whose are they??"  
  
Sakura suddenly broke down and began crying. "Daddy!! It was horrible!! Someone tried to rape Tomoyo!! It was the night of prom! She asked me to buy them for her!"  
  
"If they're for Tomoyo, then why do you have them?" Fujitaka asked unbelievingly. "And some of the patches are missing!"  
  
"How would you think Sonomi would react of she found her daughter was using birth control patches?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"And you thought I wouldn't find them? I thought you were using them!!" Fujitaka sighed. "And Sonomi doesn't know her daughter was raped?"  
  
"Okay, first of all, Tomoyo wasn't raped. The guy TRIED to rape her, but did not succeed. Tomoyo was just scared, so she asked me to get them for her! Secondly, we can't tell Sonomi!"  
  
"Sakura! We have to!" Fujitaka insisted. "We need to get Tomoyo tested! She might have a disease!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "As I said before, Tomoyo was not raped!!"  
  
Fujitaka shook his head and continued. "How could you keep this from Sonomi and me?"  
  
"Because it wasn't a big deal!! Tomoyo's fine!!"  
  
Fujitaka raised an eyebrow. He was finally convinced. "Okay, Sakura. Go get ready for the party. I've got lots of work to do." Sakura did as she was told and went up to her room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's cell phone number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura hey! I was just about to call you!" Tomoyo said, driving in her black jaguar.  
  
"Tomoyo I have to tell you something-"  
  
Tomoyo interrupted. "So do I. I'm leaving, Sakura."  
  
A confused Sakura asked, "Leaving? Like, leaving the hospital? Where are you?"  
  
"No," Tomoyo sighed. "I'm leaving Tomoeda."  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron opened the door to his apartment and invited Meilin in. "Sit down, please," Syaoron gestured towards the couch.  
  
Meilin took her seat. "Thank you."  
  
"Can I get you anything? Something to drink?"  
  
"N-No, Syaoron. I'm fine." Meilin said, looking down. Syaoron sat next to her and both were quiet for a moment. "So," Syaoron finally spoke. "How've you been?" Meilin nodded. "Good. You?" Syaoron nodded vigorously. "Yup! Yea, I'm doing great! Yea. I've got everything I want. I've graduated, I've got my freedom, I've got Sakura," Syaoron paused. "But what I don't understand is why my mother would want to take that all away from me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I'm talking about my mother being sick when I finally have everything I've always wanted!" Syaoron snapped. "Just a coincidence, I suppose??"  
  
Meilin growled. "If you think Yelan is just putting on a show so that you can come home, you're more shallow than I thought! This isn't about you! This is about your mother! Dying! I've seen her! She wants you home because she wants to see the son she hasn't seen for four years!"  
  
"Even if mother called me up two weeks ago ordering me to come home after graduation?"  
  
"And you said no, didn't you?" Meilin asked. "And she was so heartbroken, she grew ill!"  
  
Syaoron laughed. "This is ridiculous!"  
  
Meilin stood up from her seat on the couch. "Li Syaoron, you might have found the love of your life coming to Japan and all, but if you don't come back home, you'll lose the person who gave you life! If it weren't for your mother, you wouldn't have ever been able to experience love!" Syaoron looked away from Meilin's piercing ruby eyes. "Syaoron, all she asks is her little boy come home! What do you say?"  
  
*Daidouji Mansion*  
  
Tomoyo slowly drove by her house. Her mother's car was parked in the driveway. "Shit!" Tomoyo cursed to herself. Tomoyo parked in the neighbor's driveway and snuck into her house from the back door.  
  
Tomoyo opened the back door with the spare key underneath the doormat. She closed the door silently and tiptoed up the stairs. She was now on the second floor; the floor where her mother's office was located. Tomoyo glanced inside the office to find her mother arguing on the phone. Tomoyo went up the stairs to the third floor and opened the door to her room and shut it behind her.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed three bags from the top of her closet. Tomoyo stuffed as many shirts, pants, and undergarments she could possibly fit in one bag, put her shoes and hair items in another, and any other personal belongings in the third bag. She was ready. She wrote a note to her mother, signed her name, and left it on her made bed. Tomoyo slid two of the bags underneath her bed while she took on of the bags with her downstairs. (A/N: There's no way she could carry all three bags without being noticed! Say she drops a bag! Her mother will definitely hear it!)  
  
Tomoyo made her way to the jaguar and threw her bag in the trunk of the car. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and ran back inside the house for the second bag. Soon all three bags were in her car. Tomoyo grabbed her car keys and hit the road.  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
"I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Meilin said, hugging her cousin. "Have a good time at Yamazaki's party." Syaoron nodded and shut the door as she left. He fell forward on his couch and sighed. "What's the point of celebrating? My mother is dying!"  
  
...We are gathered here today to grieve the loss of Li Yelan...  
  
Syaoron suddenly found himself sitting inside a crowded cathedral. He looked around in awe. His eldest sisters sat next to him, Meilin sat behind him, and everyone appeared to be crying. 'I'm home!' He looked at the sleeping woman inside the casket. 'Mother's dead?' Syaoron stood up from his seat. And stood before the casket. His mother lied motionless.  
  
Suddenly her eyes opened.  
  
Syaoron gasped. "Mother! She's awake!" Meilin got up from her seat and dragged him back to his seat. "Meilin!! Mother's awake!" Everyone turned from Syaoron and looked at the priest.  
  
"Li Yelan was a beautiful, powerful, caring woman..."  
  
Syaoron looked over at the casket. 'She's awake! Why is she pretending to be dead?' Syaoron's jaw practically dropped when he saw his mother rise from the casket and grin evilly at him. Syaoron pointed frantically. "She's alive! Look! It's mother!" But no one would listen to him. No one even looked at him! They all continued to listen to the priest.  
  
"...Her beautiful daughters whom she loved more than anything else in the world..."  
  
Syaoron stood up angrily. "Hey! What about her handsome son??" It seemed as no one heard him; they all continued to listen to the priest.  
  
"You're not my son!" Yelan declared. Syaoron turned to his dead mother. His eyes went wide. "Wh-What do you mean? I'm Li Syaoron, your son!!"  
  
"You may be a Li, but that does not mean you are my family!" Yelan declared. Syaoron looked around at everyone. "Why can't they see me?"  
  
"No one wants anything to do with you, Xiao Lang! It's your fault I'm dead!"  
  
Syaoron laughed. "If you're dead, how are you able to speak to me? And how is it that it's my fault you're dead??"  
  
"I'm dead, Syaoron." Yelan smirked. "All because you wouldn't come home! You're able to see me now because it's your guilty conscience. You selfish boy! You killed me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoron bolted from his uneasy sleep. He looked around desperately only to find himself back in his apartment lying on his couch. Syaoron sat up and looked at his watch. 4:31 PM. 'Great,' Syaoron thought. 'I have to be at Yamazaki's in less than two hours!'  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura held her phone with her right shoulder and right ear as she was talking to Tomoyo. She was putting on her make-up in front of her dresser mirror. "So," Sakura said, putting on the blush. "You going to Yamazaki's?"  
  
"Yea," Tomoyo responded. "But I won't stay long. Just to say good-bye."  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going through this!" Sakura said, grabbing her eyelash-curler from her purse.  
  
"Well it's not like I could've stayed. I mean, after you telling your father I was almost raped. He probably told mother by now."  
  
Sakura seemed somewhat shocked. "So you aren't mad at me?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "I was gonna leave either way."  
  
"And you never did tell me why you were leaving." Sakura added.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged as she held her cell phone with one hand and steered the steering wheel with the other. "Well, my mom probably knows what happened prom night by now... and the rest is complicated. I... I just can't be here when Eriol wakes up!"  
  
"Why on earth not? I thought you wanted him to-"  
  
"That's right! I 'thought'! Well I thought wrong! Sakura!" Tomoyo's eyes began to water. "He's in my nightmares."  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura said calmly. "What happened today at the hospital?"  
  
"I couldn't go through it! It was so strange! I wanted him to be okay and I still do. But I don't want anything to do with him!"  
  
"Tomoyo, it's understandable!" Sakura threw her eyelash-curler in her purse and grabbed her eye shadow. "After everything you two have been through! You just need to get away."  
  
"I hope that's all it is. Well, I've gotta charge my cell phone. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"And then it's good-bye." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Not good-bye Sakura, just a temporary leave of absence is all." Tomoyo laughed as she hung up.  
  
Sakura hung up and grabbed her purse. She examined herself once more in the mirror before leaving. She wore a black dress shirt and a khaki skirt with pink sandals. Her hair was down to her mid-back and straightened. She was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know... I bet plenty of you are upset that I made Eriol's awakening just a dream!! And Yelan?? Dying?? Well, Syaoron's convinced she is! Well, if I hadn't have done the things I've done in this chapter, it wouldn't have made this next chapter fall into place!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *cough! cough!* !!! Well, I just wanna bring up my second fanfiction, "The Witness". Give it good support and reviews as you have done with this story!!  
  
Well, look out for chapter sixteen (Can you believe it?? Sixteen chapters!! WOO!!)! Much love (and please try and make time to read "The Witness"),  
  
-Cher  
  
Ps, The songs I have used in this story so far are (in order of appearance):  
  
"Keep Myself Awake"- Black Lab  
  
"Don't Wanna Try"- Frankie J  
  
"If You're Not The One"- Daniel Bedingfield (Durrr!! That's the title of my story!)  
  
"Grey Matter"- Jewel  
  
Reviews never get old, so why don't you write me one!! ^_~ 


	16. Till We Run Out Of Road

A/N: One thing before we continue...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW "THE WITNESS"!! (And review this story too!)  
  
Thank you. Now back to our regularly scheduled story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Till We Run Out Of Road  
  
Sakura arrived at the party promptly, and everyone was surprised, knowing she wasn't very punctual. She searched the crowd for someone she knew and found Syaoron across the room. She walked towards him and grinned. "You made it!" And she kissed his lips. Syaoron forced a smile. "Of course! I wouldn't have missed it!" Sakura grabbed his hand and led him outside. "C'mon! Yamazaki wants to give a speech!" Syaoron gulped and thought to himself, 'How am I gonna tell her?'  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your undivided attention, please?" Yamazaki grabbed his fork and brought it towards his glass of champagne. Everyone grew silent. "Thank you!" He grinned. "Now, we all know why we've been brought here, and it's not just because we've graduated. It's for the champagne, isn't it?" Some of the former Northwest students chuckled. "Well," Yamazaki continued. "Here's to the future!"  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
Everyone took a sip of champagne. Sakura turned around and saw a girl with violet hair and a champagne glass looking directly at her. "Tomoyo!" Sakura said silently. Tomoyo raised her glass to Sakura and took a sip of champagne.  
  
Sakura snuck away from Syaoron for a moment and met Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! Glad you made it."  
  
"Yup. Wouldn't have missed my own graduation party." Tomoyo smiled. As if it were acted upon instinct, Sakura and Tomoyo embraced each other. "How long will you be gone? Where are you going?" Sakura said holding back the tears.  
  
"Soon. I don't know when, but it won't be very long. And, hah, I'm not even sure where I'm going, but anywhere but here! I'll call you every chance I get!" Tomoyo said sadly. "I love you! You're my best friend!"  
  
"I love you too! I'll call you with any info on Eriol, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Don't bother, Sakura. I don't think I want to know."  
  
"That's acceptable," Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo sighed. "I should go before someone sees me." She was walking back inside the empty house when suddenly Sakura stopped her. "Tomoyo! If Eriol is to wake up while you're gone, what should I tell him?"  
  
"Don't tell him anything." And Tomoyo entered the house. Sakura watched her leave through the tears. Suddenly, Syaoron came up from behind her, and she quickly spun around, wiping her eyes. "H-Hey..."  
  
"The party's over. You wanna stop at my place before I take you home?" Syaoron asked taking her hand. Sakura nodded.  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
"So, come in." Syaoron said, opening the door for Sakura to enter his abode. Sakura took a few steps inside and paused. "Um, Sakura. You might want to, er, sit down for this."  
  
Sakura hesitantly sat down on his couch. "Syaoron, what is it?"  
  
Syaoron paced the floor and tried to find the words. Suddenly, he stopped walking and said, "Sakura, Meilin was at the graduation today."  
  
Sakura glared and said sharply. "I know. I'm guessing she found you?"  
  
"Yea," Syaoron nodded. "But she came back to tell me something important."  
  
Sakura sighed, unconvinced. "What did she tell you?"  
  
Syaoron stopped pacing the floor and inhaled. "My mother's dying."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. She stood up and embraced Syaoron. "Oh Syaoron! You must feel horrible." Syaoron pushed her away, leaving Sakura confused. "Syaoron?" Syaoron looked into her emerald eyes looking into his. His soft amber eyes were watering. "I feel horrible! YES! But because..." Syaoron sighed.  
  
"Syaoron, what is it?"  
  
"I'm leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow. My mother has requested my return home." Syaoron grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her slightly. "My mother is not sick!"  
  
"Syaoron!" Sakura said shocked.  
  
"She's not! She wants me all to herself! She wants me back home, marrying Meilin! That's what she wants! And she doesn't give a damn if..." He softened his tone of voice. "If I'm in love with someone else!"  
  
Sakura blushed, but kept a straight face. "And this person you've fallen for-"  
  
"It's you! For three years, it's been you!" Syaoron smiled. "Sakura. I'm in love with you."  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed a brighter shade of red. Sakura gazed into his eyes and both leaned forward and planted a tender kiss upon their lips that grew more passionate by the second. Syaoron slid his hands under her shirt and felt something on the side of her stomach. Syaoron paused. Sakura stopped kissing, noticing he had stopped. Her eyes suddenly went wide. 'Oh my God!' She thought. 'The birth control patch!' "Er, that's a band-aid. I cut myself a few days ago."  
  
Syaoron ripped the patch off and frowned. "Well, there isn't a cut!"  
  
"Oh! Great! Must've healed!" Sakura kissed him before he could protest. Syaoron rammed Sakura against the wall, continuing to kiss her, while Sakura giggled at his eagerness. Still kissing, they walked towards the bedroom door and shut it behind them...  
  
*Hospital*  
  
"Nurse, how's he doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say, doctor, he didn't make it."  
  
"What was his case?"  
  
"He was a comatose, sir."  
  
"Speaking of which, have you checked on Hiiragizawa's progress?" (A/N: I bet you thought Eriol had died!)  
  
"I checked on him about three hours ago," the nurse said, looking at her watch. "Oh wait! I believe it's time to give him his medication!" The nurse and the doctor exited the room and entered Hiiragizawa's room.  
  
(Eriol POV)  
  
Who's there?  
  
I hear voices...  
  
"How is he, nurse?"  
  
"He's in stable condition, doctor."  
  
Where am I? Nurse?? Doctor?? What happened? Ugh... the voices. Make them stop! Shut up! Shut up!  
  
"Eriol! Get off me!!" A voice echoed in his mind.  
  
T-Tomoyo??  
  
"Any visitors for Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Only one, and she seemed rather upset. Ms. Daidouji refused to see him today."  
  
Tomoyo! She came to see me!!  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!"  
  
Before the doctor and nurse exited the room, Eriol's heart monitor went berserk. They whirled around and rushed towards the monitor. "His heart rate is extremely high, doctor!" The nurse declared. "Not another one!" The doctor wiped the sweat off his forehead. When he saw the nurse stare blankly at the patient, he roared, "Don't just stand there!! Call for back- up!" "That isn't necessary, sir." The nurse said calmly. The doctor looked at her questioningly then looked down at his patient. Eriol's sapphire eyes were staring into his.  
  
'Who are these people?' Eriol thought, his heart still racing.  
  
"Eriol, I'm a doctor. You've been in a coma for weeks." The doctor said, sitting beside his bed. He could see Eriol was still in shock. "What I need for you to do right now is calm down. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Eriol swallowed. 'I don't remember anything that happened!' He thought. Suddenly Tomoyo's scream echoed in his mind, making him flinch. 'And maybe I don't want to know.'  
  
*Tomoyo*  
  
Tomoyo was now in Tokyo City. She found an all-night diner downtown and went inside. She sat at the bar area. "Sorry, hon," said an obese waitress from the back of the bar. "We're closing."  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Um... this is an ALL-NIGHT diner."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and sighed as she gave Tomoyo her menu. "Fine, may I take your order?"  
  
Tomoyo opened the menu and skimmed through it quickly. "I'll take a large decaf coffee and cheeseburger to go, please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo ate her burger as she drove. She went uptown Tokyo and found a motel to stay for the night, and she did. She unpacked her things and got ready for bed. By around two-thirty that evening, she was finally able to sleep.  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron opened his eyes. He could feel his right arm go numb. He looked to find Sakura's body on top of it, her head resting on his chest. Syaoron smiled. She looked adorable sleeping in his flannel shirt. Syaoron breathed heavily and sighed, waking Sakura. "Hey," Syaoron greeted.  
  
"Hey," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Did I wake you?" He asked. Sakura nodded and yawned, "Yea, but that's okay." Syaoron chuckled. "You're leaving today." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yea," Syaoron nodded. "But I don't have to go!"  
  
"What do you mean? This is your mother-"  
  
"Pretending to be sick!" Syaoron growled. "I know she is!"  
  
"And if she is, she probably figures that's the only way she'll get you to come home! Syaoron, it's not that I don't want you to stay! I do! I really do!"  
  
"Then come with me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Syaoron sat up, as did Sakura. "Come with me! To Hong Kong!"  
  
"Syaoron, you know I'd love to, but you also know I can't... I'm sorry." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Huh? Why? Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"Because I love you? Do I need a reason for wanting to be with you?" Syaoron asked defensively.  
  
"No! That's not what I mean."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
Sakura paused, trying to find a way to rephrase her question. "Syaoron are you afraid that this is the end of our relationship?"  
  
"Well, is it?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Of course not! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know I don't want it to end! Do you??"  
  
"No! No, I don't!" Syaoron shook his head. "So why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Syaoron! It's not that I don't want to be with you! Look, I want us to be together-"  
  
"I want that more than anything," Syaoron said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"-But even if we're not, knowing you love me is enough! Yes, you'll be in Hong Kong, but that's not a reason for me to break up with you! And if you think I won't wait for you, I will! I waited four years for you, already!"  
  
"But that's just it! We shouldn't have to wait to be with each other!" Syaoron protested.  
  
"Syaoron, this is all going to work out! This is unexpected, but we'll get through it! I promise."  
  
Syaoron lay back down and Sakura did as well, resting her head on his chest. They sighed in unison before they both fell back asleep.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Sakura woke up before Syaoron. She put on the clothes she wore to Yamazaki's party without waking him. She grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote:  
  
Be back this afternoon to help you pack. Gonna change clothes and explain to dad where I was last night. PS, I'm taking your car. Mine is still at Takashi's!  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
She left the note on her side of the bed and slipped out of the room.  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
It was eight AM when Sakura arrived at her house. She opened the front door and found her father sleeping on the couch. She kissed his forehead, waking him up. "Hey daddy,"  
  
"Sakura," Fujitaka yawned. "Where have you been? I had a presentation at the college till twelve last night. By the time I get home, you weren't! I stayed up till about three last night waiting for you. Explain yourself!"  
  
"After Yamazaki's party, I went out with Chiharu and Naoko. That's all."  
  
"What about Tomoyo?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "She didn't show up at the party last night. Why?"  
  
Fujitaka sighed. "Sonomi called earlier this morning. Tomoyo left."  
  
"What??" Sakura said, pretending to be confused and shocked all at once. "She left? Left where??"  
  
Fujitaka crossed his arms. "Sonomi doesn't know where she is, but I think I know someone who does."  
  
Sakura frowned. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I think you know exactly where Tomoyo went."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. "Daddy! I can't believe-"  
  
"Sakura, no more lies!" Fujitaka raised his voice. "Where were you last night? Were you helping Tomoyo skip town?"  
  
"Daddy, I told you where I was! Why don't you believe me anymore??"  
  
"Because I'm scared! I'm scared for you! I'm scared that if I don't do my job as a parent, you'll go skip town like Tomoyo did!"  
  
"If doing your job as a parent doesn't include trust, then maybe I SHOULD skip town!" Sakura stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Sakura! Don't you walk away from me!" Fujitaka called after her.  
  
"Go ahead and stop me!" Sakura snapped back. Fujitaka followed her up the stairs. Before Sakura could slam the door on him, he pushed it open. "Sakura! Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question!" Sakura crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady!"  
  
"That's just it, dad! I'm not a 'young lady' anymore! I'm a grown woman!"  
  
"Then start acting like one!" Fujitaka snapped.  
  
Sakura fumed. "And every time I try to, you treat me like a kid! Like a trouble-making mischievous kid!"  
  
"Well, after the phone calls I got from the school principal saying you got into a fight with Tomoyo! You're best friend!"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "At the time she deserved it."  
  
"And then I find BCP's in your bedroom-"  
  
"I told you! They weren't mine!"  
  
"-And you're staying out late!" Fujitaka concluded.  
  
"It's not like it's a school night!"  
  
"You could have called and told me you were okay!"  
  
"Dad, I'm here now! I'm okay!"  
  
"Sakura, maybe when you're a parent, you'd understand!" And Fujitaka stormed out of her room. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Come with me! To Hong Kong!" Syaoron's voice echoed in her mind.  
  
Sakura grabbed her suitcases and stuffed whatever she could inside them. Sakura smiled as she looked in the mirror. She rehearsed how she was going to tell Syaoron the good news. "Syaoron! Guess what? I'm going to Hong Kong with you! Aren't you excited??"  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Syaoron woke up, found the note on Sakura's side of the bed. 'Hope she doesn't get in trouble with her dad.' He thought to himself as he placed the note on his dresser. He opened his closet and got out his jeans and t- shirt and slipped them on. He got out three suitcases and threw all his belongings inside. 'Might as well start packing.' Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Syaoron rushed towards the door, expecting a pair of emerald eyes before him.  
  
Instead, they were a pair of ruby eyes.  
  
"Syaoron! We have to go!" Meilin said, rushing inside without being invited in.  
  
"Meilin, I've barely begun packing!" Syaoron exclaimed. "Don't worry! We'll be in Hong Kong by this evening-"  
  
"No, Syaoron! We have to be there now!" Meilin said, throwing his clothes in his suitcases. "Mother called me this morning, saying Yelan might not make it through the night!"  
  
"What?" Syaoron thought aloud.  
  
"Syaoron! Help me pack your things! We've gotta catch the next flight out of here!"  
  
"Which is?" Asked Syaoron, putting his things in his bags.  
  
Meilin looked at her watch. "In two hours! C'mon! Hurry up!" Meilin grabbed his bags and ran outside with Syaoron following her. Meilin threw his things in the trunk of his car. She looked back at her half-cousin. "Are you coming or not?" Syaoron shook his head. "What about Sakura?" "You can call her on the way to the airport!" Meilin answered quickly. "Now are you coming?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's leaving time again  
  
I'm headed out with all my friends  
  
It's a roll of the dice  
  
Never thought twice about the way I've been spending my time  
  
Trying my guts out for every dime  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hospital*  
  
Eriol looked at himself in a mirror, thin and pale. He called for a nurse and continued to look at his reflection. Moments later, the nurse arrived. "Yes, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Could you put Daidouji Tomoyo on the line?"  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
Eriol picked up the phone that was dialing Tomoyo's number. No one answered. Eriol hung up and dialed her cell phone number. Again, no one answered. Eriol sighed. "I'll call Sakura!"  
  
He dialed the number.  
  
It was ringing.  
  
He got an answer.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Syaoron?"  
  
"N-No," Eriol said softly. "It's me... Eriol."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide as she drove in her white Altima. "Oh my gosh! Eriol, when did you wake up?"  
  
"Last night. How's Tomoyo?"  
  
Sakura paused. "She's good." She quickly changed the subject. "You really had me worried. You had all of us worried. We didn't think you'd wake up."  
  
"Listen, do you now how I could get a hold of her?" Eriol said, avoiding Sakura's previous statement.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'What do I do?' She thought. "Well, Eriol, I'd love to go and visit, but I've gotta plane to catch."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Hong Kong." Sakura smiled. "With Syaoron."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Oh! Well, have a good flight. So you don't know how I can get a hold of her?"  
  
"Sorry, her cell phone's not working... she's got a new home phone number, but she has yet to tell me the number. Well, I'm glad you're okay. Syaoron will be happy to hear the news, too."  
  
"And Tomoyo?"  
  
"W-What about her?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Will she be happy to hear the news as well?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "She'll be thrilled." And she hung up.  
  
Eriol hung up and sighed. 'I'll try her house again.' Eriol dialed Tomoyo's home number, and he finally got an answer. "Daidouji residence."  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. There was a long pause from the other line.  
  
"Tomoyo! You've heard from Tomoyo??" The woman on the opposite line asked.  
  
"No, I was wondering if I could speak with her." Eriol said, confused. There was another long pause. "Are you there?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered sadly.  
  
"What happened?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ms. Daidouji, tell me what happened!" Eriol pleaded.  
  
Ms. Daidouji sobbed. "Tomoyo's gone!"  
  
CLICK  
  
Eriol looked at the phone puzzled and placed it back on the receiver slowly. 'She's gone? Gone where? And why would Sakura lie to me about her home number??'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're leaving again  
  
Can't recall where all we've been  
  
I guess we'll just go  
  
Go till we're too old  
  
Or we run out of road  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Tomoyo*  
  
Tomoyo woke up in her motel room. She grabbed her cell phone and found she missed two calls. Tomoyo looked at the numbers. One was her mother's work number and the other was from the hospital.  
  
'The hospital!'  
  
(Tomoyo's POV)  
  
The first thing I thought of was Eriol. To call back that number I'd risk talking to him again, and I don't think I could handle it. But what if Eriol wasn't alive? What if the hospital was calling me for other reasons? Suppose he might have died!! 'Well, I don't want to think about that right now!' I convinced myself as I pressed on the hospital number and then pressed delete.  
  
'Where should I go now?' I sighed internally. Where would I go? I wouldn't want to stay in Tokyo. That's the first place mother will have people looking for me! Where do I go from here?  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Sakura knocked on the door. She put her bags down on the grounded and waited for Syaoron to answer. As she waited, Sakura thought of her new life with Syaoron. They'd be in Hong Kong!! 'Think of the possibilities!' She thought to herself happily. When she realized Syaoron still hadn't answered the door, she knocked again. Another moment passed and Sakura grew impatient. She twisted the doorknob and surprisingly it opened. Sakura looked inside the apartment and found some things were missing. She looked inside his room.  
  
"Syaoron?" She called him. He wasn't there. She sighed and walked towards the door with tears in her eyes. "Guess what?" She whispered to herself. "I'm going to Hong Kong with you. Aren't you excited..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're leaving again...  
  
...I guess we'll just go  
  
Go till we're too old  
  
Or we run out of road  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that chapter's complete! Sorry it took a while to update. I've been so busy! School sucks (wait. hasn't it always sucked?)!! I redecorated my room and later on today, I'm gonna get stuff to decorate it and make it look even cooler!! WOO!!  
  
The song was Jewel's "Till We Run Out Of Road" (Hence, the name of the title)  
  
Well, getting back to the story, I'm not sure whether I should branch out and make a sequel to the story (because the storyline kinda changes) or just stay with the same story and add on. If I do, the story will be extremely long... oh well! ^_^*  
  
Well, much luv,  
  
Cher! 


	17. Going Home Part I

A/N: Hi all!! I'm back and I've got the rest of this story figured out... sorry I didn't update sooner, but now that it's Thanksgiving Break (no school for a whole week!! WOO!!), get ready!  
  
(You know what, LiL oBs3ss3r? I don't know why the graduation party only lasted for five minutes either... I didn't even notice!! Hahahaha!!)  
  
Thank you, oh faithful reviewers, for your support!!  
  
And for those of you who haven't reviewed, I still need all the support I can get, so type me a review. Flames are accepted.  
  
Maybe chapter twenty, I'll post another "thankyouiloveyouforever" list!!  
  
And now, a little "fact of life" tidbit I want to share with you:  
  
Isn't it SO TRUE how you break up with a guy and yet you're the one who's miserable? It's like they don't give a damn!! Yes, I just broke up with my boyfriend I'd been dating for eleven months!! Can you believe I spent practically a year with a jerk (a jerk that I'm still in love with)?? And when I asked if we could work things out, he said there was "no point in trying", and then I broke up with him!! I mean, I should be glad!! He'd been ignoring me for two months!! So what's wrong with me?? If ya'll have the answer, please write me in a review or something 'cause I'm so freaking confused!!  
  
This concludes the little "fact of life" tidbit.  
  
And now back to our regularly scheduled story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Going Home  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
Sakura Kinomoto rushed home from work on a Saturday evening. She parked her white Altima in the driveway and entered her house.  
  
"Daddy, I'm home!"  
  
"In here!" Her father's voice was heard from the dining room. Sakura entered, smiling until...  
  
"AHHHHH!!"  
  
"Hey kaijuu!"  
  
"T-Touya? What are you doing here? Don't you have a filthy apartment to go back to?" Sakura crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget me!" A silver-haired boy with glasses pouted playfully.  
  
"Hi Yuki," Sakura sweatdropped. "Dad, what are they doing here?" She whispered to her father.  
  
"We wanted to surprise you!" Yuki smiled.  
  
"HE wanted to surprise you." Touya corrected. "I'm only staying here 'cause the landlord kicked me out of my place."  
  
Sakura snickered. "Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
"It didn't surprise me either," Fujitaka whispered.  
  
"Anyway," Yuki smiled. "We heard you got accepted to UHK! Congratulations!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Thanks!"  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Well, Monday I'm leaving for Hong Kong so I can find an apartment-" Sakura began.  
  
"Let's all go out to eat!!" Touya suggested. "Before Sakura leaves!"  
  
"Or before you starve to death!" Fujitaka smirked.  
  
*Hong Kong*  
  
"Syaoron, give me a hand with the dishes!" Meilin called from the kitchen. Syaoron ran downstairs and into the large kitchen.  
  
"You rang?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"I said help me with the dishes!" Meilin pleaded. Syaoron continued to stare blankly at her. "Hey! You're the one that eats all the food here! You should really be doing the dishes if anything!" Syaoron rolled his eyes. "WOMEN do the dishes!!" Meilin smiled. "Exactly! That's why YOU should do them!" Syaoron crossed his arms. "Fine, Meilin!" And Syaoron took a wet rag and started scrubbing the dishes. Meilin leaned against the counter. "Look, I'll wash, you dry." "Deal," Syaoron nodded. Both of them were washing the dishes until they heard a thud from upstairs. Syaoron and Meilin looked at each other. Both of them dashed up the stairs and entered a darkened room.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Yelan!"  
  
Yelan Li lay on the floor. Syaoron lifted his mother with great ease and put her on the bed. He put the sheets over her thin body and kissed her forehead. Yelan's skeletal hand pointed at a bottle on the nightstand beside her. "Xiao Lang, I'm in pain!" She said hoarsely. Syaoron turned to Meilin. "When was the last time she took her medicine?"  
  
"She took it about thirty minutes ago." Meilin said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Mom, you can't take it now-"  
  
"But I'm in pain!" The mother protested.  
  
"- In another hour and thirty minutes or so, you can take it again. In the meantime, try and get some sleep." He said as he was leaving.  
  
"No, Xiao Lang!! Please don't go!" Yelan said, clutching her son's hand. "Don't leave me again!"  
  
Syaoron looked at Meilin, then his mother and sighed. "I'm only going downstairs, mom."  
  
"If I go to sleep, you'll still be here?"  
  
Syaoron sighed. "Yes mother."  
  
"And when I wake up, you'll still be here?"  
  
Syaoron nodded as he closed the door to her room. Meilin was already downstairs washing dishes. "She's doing much better, you know." She said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yup. The year you left, she'd cry almost every night because you'd left her."  
  
Syaoron began drying dishes. "If you remember correctly, I left you!"  
  
Meilin made a face. "Ha, ha! Very funny!" Meilin continued washing the dishes. "Well, that was what she thought. She thought you left her. She thought it was something she did to drive you away. That's why she's so paranoid-"  
  
"Meilin, I'd feel a whole lot better if you just drop the subject!" Syaoron interrupted. Both of them finished the dishes in silence.  
  
*London, England*  
  
"It's good to have you back, Eriol."  
  
"Thanks. Sorry I've been such a hassle."  
  
"I'm sorry, too!"  
  
"But you're the only family I have left."  
  
The doors to a huge white mansion opened and Eriol entered with his suitcases in his hands. Eriol looked around. "It's like I last remembered it."  
  
"Nothing's changed much, er, except for the fact mom's dead." A ruby-haired girl said, carrying Eriol's other two cases in her hands. "Just put your suitcases near the staircase. Charles will take them to your room."  
  
Eriol did as he was told and looked up at Nakuru. "Charles?"  
  
"The butler." She answered.  
  
"What happened to Henry?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Henry's long retired. Now, come sit down!" Eriol sat on a fluffy couch next to Nakuru. Both of them remained quiet. "So," The ruby-eyed girl said. "How's Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Six feet under. He's been dead for two years."  
  
"So two years after Uncle Jack took you in, he dies? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Didn't want you to come pick me up."  
  
"You really liked it in Japan, didn't you?" Nakuru asked, but Eriol didn't respond. "Well if you like it so much, why'd you come back?"  
  
Eriol arched his left brow. "I just wanted to spend time with my big sis!"  
  
Nakuru stared blankly at him. "So why are you here?"  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Of course I don't."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I wanna unpack." Eriol stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
"Oh yea. You're really spending time with your big sis!" Nakuru mocked.  
  
Eriol entered his room. It looked the same as it did four years ago, well, with the exception that dust had gathered on his shelves. Eriol sat down on his bed.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"You're always doing this!!" A woman with black hair yelled. "You're always leaving for work!! I'm always looking after Nakuru and Eriol."  
  
"Mom, you don't have to look after me! I'm twelve years old!" A young Nakuru squealed as she pointed to her birthday cake. The woman smiled at her daughter and looked up at her husband sadly. "Honey, it's her birthday! Don't do this to her! She's been looking forward to this day!"  
  
The husband shook his head as he put on his coat. "I have to go!" And he rushed out the door.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Eriol sighed as he found himself standing in front of a shelf. He picked up a dusty picture frame of his mother and father's wedding picture. "No surprise there when they announced they were getting a divorce."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
A fourteen-year-old Nakuru and a twelve-year-old Eriol were sitting at the large dining room table eating with their parents. "Kids, there's something I think we should tell you." The woman coughed. Nakuru put her fork down and Eriol played with his food. "You're father and I... well we're... we're separating."  
  
"Isn't that like divorcing?" Nakuru asked angrily.  
  
"No," The mother continued. "We'll still be married. It's just you're father has found it best that we be separated for a while. I mean absence makes the heart grow fonder!" She giggled.  
  
No one else laughed with her.  
  
All of them continued to eat their food until little Eriol asked, "Daddy, does that mean you don't love mommy anymore?"  
  
The husband stuffed the rest of the steak in his mouth and answered. "Yes."  
  
Nakuru looked at everyone around the table. She grabbed the napkin from her seat and threw it to her unfinished meal and ran to her room.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Eriol sighed and put the picture back. He then grabbed the picture next to it. It was of him when he was fourteen and an old man. "Uncle Jack." He whispered. "If anything, you were more like a father to me." He placed the picture back where it was. "And then you took me to Japan with you. Those two years were the best years of my life! And then I met Tomoyo." Eriol plopped on his bed. "Every day after that were best days of my life." Slowly, Eriol drifted to sleep.  
  
*...*  
  
"Come on, Sakura!! Pick up!!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura. It's me."  
  
"Haven't heard from you in weeks! Where are you?"  
  
The violet-haired girl driving the black Jaguar smiled. "As soon as I got your message, I had to go back home and see you! You're going to University Hong Kong! Congrats!"  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled. "I can't believe you're coming home! When do you get into town?"  
  
"I'm half an hour away."  
  
Sakura bit her lip and lowered her voice. "I'm kinda out eating with my family and we're still waiting for a table, so this might take a while. Where will you be till I get back?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Is Eriol there?"  
  
"'There' where?"  
  
"In Tomoeda?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "No. Last time I heard, he went back to England to reunite with his sister."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Good." And she hung up.  
  
"To-Tomoyo? Hello?" Sakura said, looking at her phone. Sakura sighed and put her cell phone back in her purse. She exited the ladies room and entered the waiting room. Her father, brother, and Yuki were just getting up to be directed to their table. "You ready to go, sweetie?" Fujitaka smiled. Sakura nodded. "Yea."  
  
*Hong Kong*  
  
Syaoron sat on the recliner in the living room. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Sakura." He whispered.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Come with me! To Hong Kong!"  
  
"Syaoron, you know I'd love to, but you also know I can't... I'm sorry." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Huh? Why? Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"Because I love you? Do I need a reason for wanting to be with you?" Syaoron asked defensively.  
  
"No! That's not what I mean."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
Sakura paused, trying to find a way to rephrase her question. "Syaoron are you afraid that this is the end of our relationship?"  
  
"Well, is it?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Of course not! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know I don't want it to end! Do you??"  
  
"No! No, I don't!" Syaoron shook his head. "So why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Syaoron! It's not that I don't want to be with you! Look, I want us to be together-"  
  
"I want that more than anything," Syaoron said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"-But even if we're not, knowing you love me is enough! Yes, you'll be in Hong Kong, but that's not a reason for me to break up with you! And if you think I won't wait for you, I will! I waited four years for you, already!"  
  
"But that's just it! We shouldn't have to wait to be with each other!" Syaoron protested.  
  
"Syaoron, this is all going to work out! This is unexpected, but we'll get through it! I promise."  
  
*END OF FLAHSBACK*  
  
Syaoron could remember that night as if it happened the night before. "Speaking of the night before..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoron said, almost falling off his bed as he heard her sweet voice on the phone. "Sakura I miss you-"  
  
"You've reached Sakura! Please leave a message after the beep!"  
  
BEEP  
  
"S-Sakura! It's me. Um, I know it's a little late, me calling practically two months after I left. I... I really... miss you. Please call me. I need to hear your voice." He paused. "Well, bye." And he hung up.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
He crossed his arms. "Sakura, we shouldn't have to wait to be with each other. We shouldn't."  
  
"Syaoron?"  
  
His eyes went wide. For a moment, he thought it was Sakura calling him. He turned around and saw her silhouette.  
  
"Syaoron?"  
  
"Oh, Meilin." Syaoron said dully.  
  
"Happy to see you, too!" Meilin said playfully. She kneeled next to him. "Give her a call. I know you want to."  
  
"I know you know I want to, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Meilin stood up.  
  
Syaoron stood up as well. "You really think she'll want to speak to me? Two months after I left her without an explanation?!"  
  
"I still don't understand why you didn't call her-" Meilin sighed. Syaoron got up and looked at her angrily. "I did try calling her. She didn't answer and she has yet to reply to my call!" He protested. "Well," Meilin began. "How long has it been since you first tried calling her?"  
  
"..."  
  
"WELL??"  
  
"Mmphastmmite!" He coughed.  
  
"When??"  
  
"... Okay! Last night!" Syaoron rolled his eyes, walking away from her.  
  
Meilin nodded her head following her half-cousin. "Ooh, I know why she didn't return your call." She spun Syaoron around. "She was busy AVOIDING YOU!!"  
  
"Well, better late than never!" Syaoron mumbled.  
  
"Wrong! Better never than late!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come on!" Meilin threw her hands up in the air. "Think about the position you just put her in! There she is! This beautiful girl fresh out of high school, her boyfriend leaving her without an explanation until two months later he calls. I mean, maybe she was finally realizing what a jerk you were, leaving her-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"-and all of the sudden, you come calling her up saying, 'Hi honey, I miss you! Sorry we're not together!! Gotta go!'"  
  
Syaoron crossed his arms and muttered, "It wasn't exactly like that... I got her voicemail."  
  
"Yea," The raven-haired girl put her hands on her hips. "And even then, you probably didn't explain what happened."  
  
"..."  
  
"Syaoron, you did tell her...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Good grief!!" Meilin said, heading up the stairs. Syaoron followed her until she turned around in the middle of the stairway and said, "Look, if I were Sakura, and I heard that message just now, I probably would've been better off if you hadn't called." And Meilin continued up the stairs while Syaoron remained on the middle step of the staircase.  
  
*Japan*  
  
Sakura ate her meal quickly. Everyone at the table watched her stuff her face. Fujitaka growled at Touya and Yuki. "Ever since you two left, she's picked up on your eating habits!"  
  
"Hey, even we're not THAT bad!" Touya protested. "Sakura, you're food's not going anywhere!"  
  
Yuki chuckled. "Anytime you wanna come up for air, feel free!"  
  
Sakura finished the bowl of steamed rice and went for the egg rolls. The family still watched in awe. Sakura gulped the egg rolls and made her way through the sushi and soups. Touya's jaw dropped. "It's almost like I'm proud to be her brother!" Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled. "I'm done! Let's go!"  
  
"Um, Sakura?" Fujitaka sweatdropped.  
  
"Huh?" She looked around and saw their plates empty, and the buffet plates (with all the rice and sushi and egg rolls and soups) had been licked clean. "AHH!!" Sakura grabbed her stomach. "I ate all that?! By myself?!?!"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Sakura glanced at her watch. 7:30 PM. 'Tomoyo's probably in town by now!' She thought. "WELL!" She said, getting up from her seat. "I think I'm done. My stomach kinda hurts, and because you guys haven't eaten anything, I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for the food!" And she left, the family still in shock.  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura stumbled into the house and crawled up the stairs. "I think I'm gonna be sick!!" She ran to her room inside the bathroom and threw up. (A/N: EWWWIE!!) She looked up from the toilet and looked around her room. She noticed her bedroom window was open. Sakura got up from the floor and wiped her mouth. She slowly entered her room and looked around. Suddenly, a pale hand found Sakura's shoulder, making Sakura scream, until another pale hand went over her mouth, muffling the sound of Sakura's scream.  
  
"Hey! It's me!! Stop screaming!!"  
  
Sakura bit the hand of the person behind her.  
  
"OW!! Sakura, you wanna shut up now?"  
  
Sakura whirled around. "T-Tomoyo?!"  
  
*London*  
  
Eriol awoke and found his sister sitting on a chair cattycornered against the wall. "Hey sis,"  
  
"Good-morning little brother," Nakuru greeted.  
  
Eriol's eyes went wide. "Morning?!?!"  
  
"Yup. You fell asleep at six o' clock last night! You must've been tired."  
  
"Or the whole getting used to time changes." Eriol stretched as he sat up. Nakuru watched him and said softly, "So who's 'Tomoyo'?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tomoyo." She said, watching his eyes go wide. "So who is she? You called her name practically all night long!"  
  
"Oh! Did I keep you awake?" Eriol glowed with embarrassment. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Was that your desperate attempt to change the subject?"  
  
Again, Eriol went red. "Hehe, yea."  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me?" Nakuru said, getting up from the chair. "Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"  
  
"Sit down!" Eriol said, pushing her back into her chair. "You can't take me!" Eriol paused. "Anyway, it's a long story!"  
  
"Good! It gives us something to talk about over breakfast. I bet your hungry, since you didn't have anything last night. Get dressed, breakfast is waiting on the table." And Nakuru exited his room.  
  
*Breakfast*  
  
Eriol made his entrance in the breakfast lounge wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki pants. His sister sat at the table smiling. "I bet you missed my cooking while I was away!"  
  
"Uh huh. You wish!"  
  
"Hey, I've gotten better since mom passed away! Here," she said, grabbing his plate, filling it with eggs and toast and waffles. "Try some!" She handed the plate to Eriol. Eriol grabbed the plate and sat down. He stared at the food for a moment until Nakuru said, "What? They don't have this in Japan?"  
  
"Y-Yes, they do."  
  
"Well, what're you worried about?"  
  
"I'm worried about who made them!" Eriol said, still staring at the assortment of food on his plate.  
  
"Don't worry! Mary made them!" Nakuru sighed.  
  
Eriol laughed. "Mary! She's still our cook?"  
  
"Yes, and unfortunately, she won't let me cook for the same reason you won't eat it!"  
  
Eriol smirked. "Well in that case..." He grabbed his fork and stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs and toast. "Man, I missed Mary's cooking!"  
  
"So," Nakuru said before taking a nibble of her waffles. "About this Tomoyo person. Has my baby brother found his one true love?"  
  
"That's her," Eriol said with egg coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Eat with your mouth closed!" Nakuru cringed.  
  
Eriol laughed. "Yes mother!" He swallowed his food and smiled. "Yea, Tomoyo's the one, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"So why are you here with me instead of her?" The sister asked.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I've got all day."  
  
"I hope you can handle it." Eriol said, taking a bite out of his toast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter seventeen!! Please review!! Also, I'm putting my other two stories, "The Witness" and "SheWoman ManHaters Club!" on temporary hold until I can finish this story!! Review please!!!!!!  
  
Much luv always,  
  
Cher!!  
  
PS. REVIEW!! PS squared. REVIEW!! PS cubed. REVIEW SOME MORE!! 


	18. Going Home Part II

A/N: Okay, I'm in update mode!! Hehehe, I forgot to mention Sakura got her own car. Her father's car is a white Taurus SL, and she has a white Altima. Oh yes, and remember how I said 'NO NAKURU'? I lied. Just clarifying... ahem! On with the story!  
  
(By the way, Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Pre-New Year!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Going Home Part II  
  
The siblings sat across from each other at the breakfast table. Nakuru took a sip of orange juice and waited for her brother's response. "Well? I'm waiting."  
  
Eriol swallowed the food in his mouth. "You told me not to talk with my mouth full. So where do I begin?"  
  
"Perhaps at the beginning?" Nakuru rested her head on the back of her hand.  
  
*Japan*  
  
(A/N: Let's just say it's four in the morning or whatever ('cause of the time difference and junk))  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were talking for hours. Both of them sat on top of Sakura's queen size bed. "I can't believe Syaoron left without you. And he hasn't even called, the bastard!"  
  
"Hey!" Sakura laughed. "That was mean... but very true." Both girls giggled. "So, I told you everything that's going on with me: college, boyfriend, life in general. So what's going on in yours? How've you been?"  
  
"It's been tough being on the road, but I've managed to get some jobs and get some money. You know, the freedom is great! I can do what I want, whenever I want. Tonight I felt like coming home and talking to my best friend."  
  
"You wouldn't wanna make this stay permanent, would you?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"Why would I? Besides you'll be going off to college soon. What's the point in coming back when you'll be thousands of miles away?"  
  
"True." The emerald-eyed girl shrugged. "So have you talked to your mother?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "No! Are you nuts??"  
  
"Are you??" Sakura asked. "She's worried sick about you, and for two months you haven't even contacted her?"  
  
"I had to leave..." Tomoyo sighed. "I can't go running back to mother dearest whenever problems come up! It would be so immature."  
  
"So is that what this is all about??" Sakura crossed her arms. "You think you're mature when you try to face your problems all by yourself?? You think running away from home and from your problems was the mature thing to do??"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "That's not what it's all about!! You know nothing about what's going on in my life."  
  
"By all means," Sakura snapped. "Fill me in."  
  
"I dunno, Sakura," Tomoyo crossed her arms. "If I did that, would it be the 'mature thing'? You know what, I don't need this. I don't need to explain anything to you... I've had a rough night on the road." Tomoyo grabbed her bags and opened Sakura's bedroom window.  
  
(A/N: Stupid-immature-over-dramatic-Tomoyo! Why'd she gotta go run away again??)  
  
*Hong Kong*  
  
"S-S-Syaoron! Mei-lin!"  
  
The two came bursting through Yelan's bedroom door. "What is it, mother?" Yelan pointed at her medicine and asked hoarsely, "Can I please have my medication now?" Meilin nodded. She was about to get the medicine bottle from the bedside table when suddenly...  
  
"Meilin, go get water, then please leave." Syaoron said. "I want to talk to my mother alone."  
  
Meilin nodded, and exiting, looked back at the both of them. Syaoron turned to his mother. She smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. Meilin rushed inside with the water and placed it on the table and said short "good-night" before she left.  
  
Syaoron opened the bottle of medicine and handed his mother two pills and the glass of water. "Mother, would you like to know why I left four years ago?"  
  
Yelan nodded.  
  
"I just couldn't handle anything anymore. Everything was getting out of hand. It first started when I was told I was destined to be the head of the Li family, telling me how I must set the rules and how I must set the example. Five years old I was going to prestigious grade schools, getting an education, trying to get good grades. At the same time, I mastered in several different martial arts. And then all of the sudden, fourteen years old, I'm forced to marry my half-cousin?!?! And you wanna know the sad part?? I would have married her if I hadn't realized that everything I was doing wasn't what I wanted."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be head of the Li Clan!" Yelan said weakly.  
  
"I thought I did too, but then I realized I only did it because it meant so much to you."  
  
Yelan looked down. "So you did leave because of me!"  
  
"But I'm here now!" Syaoron added. Yelan put the two pills in her mouth and gulped down the water. Syaoron kissed his mother's forehead and left the bedroom. Moments later, Yelan opened her mouth and took out the two pills she "swallowed".  
  
(A/N: Hmmm...)  
  
*England*  
  
"I was dating this girl-"  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura." Eriol corrected. "And two months later she broke up with me. I was so pissed. I was a mess for a while. You see, Sakura was secretly 'in love' with my best friend, Syaoron, and she broke up with me for him. After spring break, Tomoyo transferred to our school. Soon after, she and Sakura got in an argument, and I got in an argument with Syaoron, and then Tomoyo and I met."  
  
"What was the argument about?"  
  
"Well, Sakura told Tomoyo about how she broke up with me for Syaoron, Tomoyo told Syaoron's cousin who told him. I think the person who got hurt the most was Sakura. She got a reputation for being a slut, and it was Syaoron's cousin who started the rumor.  
  
"Tomoyo and I met and were just friends, and we decided the only way to redeem ourselves to our friends was that we get them together. In the process, Tomoyo and I were getting closer to one another. Well, we finally got Sakura and Syaoron together on prom night..."  
  
Eriol stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth. Nakuru growled. "ERIOL!"  
  
"Huh?" Eriol said with his mouth full.  
  
"The story!"  
  
Eriol nodded as he swallowed. "Can I eat??"  
  
"NO!! JUST FINISH!!"  
  
"Fine, I took Tomoyo to prom, we got in a fight and she left." Eriol sighed. "So I went to a bar, got drunk, went over to Tomoyo's, I... almost raped her, but she threw me out of the house. Then I drove off the side of the road in a ditch, went into a coma, woke up a month later hearing Tomoyo went missing, and here I am." There was an uncomfortable silence (Nakuru was still in shock) until Eriol said, "So how've you been?"  
  
*Morning, Japan*  
  
Sonomi walked down the stairs of her beautiful mansion. She sat on the couch of the living room and looked at a picture of Tomoyo on the coffee table. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sonomi gasped.  
  
"Tomoyo?" She got up and walked towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob, slowly turned it, and opened it slowly.  
  
"Hi, I've got mail for a Miss Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Sonomi exhaled and lowered her eyes. "There's no one here by that name."  
  
The mailman looked at the address on the letter, then at Sonomi. "Ma'am, this is an important document she must receive." He added. "Immediately!"  
  
Sonomi snatched the letter and shut the door loudly behind her. She opened the letter and tears formed in her eyes as she read aloud, "Tomoyo Daidouji, Congratulations, you've been accepted... to-"  
  
Once again, the doorbell rang. Sonomi marched towards the door. "Damn mailman. Just leave me the hell alone!" She opened the door, expecting the chubby mailman, but instead found a pair of amethyst eyes. Sonomi's eyes went wide. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't move. Tomoyo's eyes watered as she muttered,  
  
"Mommy."  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
"Bye dad. I'll call you from Hong Kong."  
  
"You didn't forget anything at the house, did you?"  
  
"Dad, I packed everything I needed."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go to Hong Kong? You don't speak a word of Chinese!"  
  
"They've got a special program for Japanese Exchange students. I'll be fine."  
  
*Airport in Hong Kong*  
  
Sakura stepped off the plane and looked at the sights around her. 'This is it.' She thought, inhaling. 'This is my new home.'  
  
After she got her luggage, she waited outside in the rain for a taxi. Sakura grabbed a magazine and lifted it over her head to shield herself from the rain. Sakura raised her right hand and said, "Taxi!"...  
  
...But then so did the person next to her...  
  
*Li Residence*  
  
"I don't get it, Meilin! I just don't understand!" Syaoron said over the phone. "She's been taking her medication and yet she's gotten worse. I'm gonna call that damn doctor and..." Pause. "No, there is something they can do!!"...  
  
Yelan was right above the staircase, leaning against the wall so she wouldn't collapse.  
  
"If she doesn't get better, I can't go back to Japan!" Yelan heard from downstairs. A smile curled upon her lips as she slowly inched her way back to her room.  
  
"Meilin, I wanna talk to that doctor! Maybe he's given mother the wrong medication!!" Pause. "I'll schedule an appointment." And Syaoron hung up.  
  
*Outside Hong Kong Airport*  
  
Sakura looked at the person on her left who had also called for a taxi at the same time, who looked at her as well. He had clear blue eyes and his hair was dirty blonde. He had a black umbrella over his head and wore a black trench coat. He had his black luggage in his right hand. He smiled at Sakura, making her blush. "I-I'm sor-ry," the man said in wavering Chinese "Y-You can take th-the next-t taxi". Sakura tilted her head slightly. The man suddenly burst into fluent Japanese as he talked to himself, "You know, Daisuke, it would've helped if you took a Chinese class or two back at home."  
  
"Do you talk to yourself on occasion?" Sakura asked in Japanese.  
  
The man's eyes and smile widened. "You speak Japanese, too! This is great, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"W-we just met." Sakura giggled.  
  
"That's right, where are my manners?" The man put his luggage to the floor for a moment and extended his hand. "Daisuke Tono."  
  
Sakura extended her right hand, until she realized it was her right hand that was preventing the raindrops falling on her auburn hair. She apologized. "I would shake your hand if I could. Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Well, Kinomoto-san," Daisuke said, "I think you should take the next taxi."  
  
"Thanks, but why would you want to wait for another taxi when we can ride in the same one?" Suddenly, a taxi pulled up in front of the two.  
  
"Where're you headed?"  
  
"The University." Sakura answered.  
  
"This is great!" Daisuke opened the trunk of the taxi and put his luggage in along with Sakura's. Both of them got in the car. "University Hong Kong," Daisuke told the driver as he shut the door of the taxi.  
  
(A/N: ...)  
  
*England*  
  
"Thanks Nakuru, I'll call you when I get to Japan." Eriol said from inside a black car.  
  
Nakuru sighed as she watched her little brother drive away.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Nakuru and Eriol were sitting in the study room of the mansion. The only light in the room was the fireplace. Eriol sat on a huge chair and Nakuru sat on a couch. "So what should I do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, what do you think you should do?"  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking!"  
  
Nakuru pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Apologize."  
  
"What?!?!" Eriol stood from the chair. "That's it?? That's the great advice you give me??"  
  
"Well what else can you do??" Nakuru stood from the couch. Eriol turned around to face the fire. Nakuru continued. "What you did was stupid. It was completely and utterly stupid... it was the stupidest thing anyone could ever-"  
  
"THANK YOU, NAKURU!" Eriol interrupted. "Tell me something I don't already know!" Eriol muttered.  
  
"She might forgive you." Nakuru fell back on the couch. "And then she might not. It's up to her."  
  
"But she has to..." Eriol sighed as he watched the fire intensify. "After everything we've both been through! I'm not ready it give it all up. We were so close! If it wasn't for my moment of temporary insanity, we'd still be together, I know it!" Eriol turned his head to see Nakuru out of the corner of his eye. "I wanna be with her all the time. The more I think about what I've done, the more determined I am to show her how sorry I am and how willing I am to make things better." Eriol could see his sister smile from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Then show her."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Nakuru smiled and watched the black car disappear in the distance. She looked up at the night sky for a moment until she turned around and walked back inside the empty mansion and shut the door behind her.  
  
*Daidouji Residence*  
  
Sonomi knocked on the door of Tomoyo's bedroom and opened it. Tomoyo was lying on her bed. "Tomoyo, did you send the check to Tokyo University?"  
  
"Yup. Classes start next week." Tomoyo smiled. When Tomoyo saw her mother continue to stare, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Mom you're doing it again!"  
  
"I know sweetie, but I'm just so happy you're here. You're home." Sonomi sat down on the bed next to Tomoyo. "You still haven't told me why you left."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "I just had to get away for a while."  
  
"I know how you feel. I pulled the same stunt on my parents once or twice." Sonomi confessed.  
  
Tomoyo sat up, interested. "You?"  
  
"Sure, you didn't think your mother was that dull, did you?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sonomi shrugged. "Well anyway, I left right after graduation, too."  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"The pressures of college, parents, Nadeshiko's engagement to that MAN... but I always came back." Sonomi winked, then sat up. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." And she left. Tomoyo rolled over on her back and sighed. "I left for different reasons."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her phone. She got up from the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Yes, who's this?"  
  
"I-It's me. Eriol."  
  
*Li Residence*  
  
The doctor opened Yelan's bedroom door, Syaoron following. The doctor took out his equipment and began examining her. Syaoron would constantly ask, "how is she doctor?" but the doctor would always reply with a grunt. Finally, the doctor's examination was complete. "Yelan, have you been taking your medication daily?"  
  
"Yes, doctor!!" Syaoron answered. "My cousin and I make sure of it."  
  
"Well, I'll see if I can prescribe a stronger prescription." The doctor said before leaving.  
  
Syaoron closed the door and sat down on the bed next to his weak mother. "Mom, next week I'll have to go off to college."  
  
"No Syaoron!" The mother coughed. "Don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you, mom. I'll be here at UHK." Syaoron planted a kiss upon his mother's wrinkly forehead and left the room. Yelan crossed her arms and smirked. "That's a good boy."  
  
*Daidouji Residence (the next day)*  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." Sonomi beamed as she watched Tomoyo pack her bags. "You got accepted to Tokyo University! And tomorrow you'll head off to your dormitories and... leave me... alone... in this very big house..."  
  
Tomoyo hugged her mother. "Oh mom, think of all the things you can do while I'm away!"  
  
"What, you mean worry about you all the time?" Sonomi crossed her arms.  
  
"Even better!" Tomoyo said, holding on to her mother's shoulders. "Throw parties while I'm away!"  
  
"Oh you mean like the party you threw while I was away on a business trip your freshman year??"  
  
"How do you remember these things?" Tomoyo said, folding a shirt and tossing it in her suitcase.  
  
"How could I forget?" Sonomi laughed.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it!" Tomoyo said, running downstairs towards the door. She remembered the phone call she got from Eriol the day before.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo said softly. 'What do I do?' She thought to herself. 'I won't talk to him! I refuse! I'll just hang up now.' "H-How've you been?" She blurted.  
  
"Good. How about you?"  
  
'What am I doing??' Tomoyo thought to herself as she replied, "good."  
  
"Oh." Eriol paused. "Where've you been lately?"  
  
"I took a road trip." Tomoyo nodded. "I went to all sorts of places in Japan."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"Yup." Tomoyo paused. "I heard you moved back to England."  
  
"Yup." Eriol nodded. "I'm gonna have to hang up soon. Can't use cell phones when you're lifting off."  
  
"Lifting off?" Tomoyo asked. "Are you on an airplane?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Both of them remained quiet. There was no doubt in both their minds that the other remembered what happened prom night and there was no way they were gonna bring it up to one another.  
  
"So," Eriol began.  
  
"Yea!" Tomoyo said immediately.  
  
"I'd better hang up. We're about to leave."  
  
"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
Eriol smiled. "I'm going home."  
  
CLICK  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Tomoyo opened the door. "Mr. Kinomoto! She bowed."  
  
"Tomoyo! You've come home. Is your mother here?"  
  
Sonomi walked downstairs to find the man she loathed standing in her doorway. "Fujitaka, what a... pleasant surprise..." Sonomi growled. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Actually, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Me! Talk to YOU!" She laughed.  
  
"Sonomi! Can we put our differences aside for at least ten minutes? That's all I ask." Fujitaka said, glancing at Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine, step inside my office." Sonomi ordered.  
  
*University Hong Kong*  
  
Sakura grabbed her bags from the taxi and Daisuke grabbed his. "So what house are you in?"  
  
"I think it's called the Feng Hall."  
  
"Cool! I'm in that house, too!" Daisuke said excitedly.  
  
Sakura laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised though. We are in the same program."  
  
Daisuke went red of embarrassment. "Oh! Right! It's just, I didn't think I'd meet someone in China this soon. It was almost like fate or something."  
  
Sakura nodded and blushed. "It appears that way." Both of them walked inside their dormitory and found their rooms. "Great!" Sakura smiled. "You're just down the hall."  
  
"So it wouldn't be a hassle for me to go over to your room and invite you to get some coffee sometime." Daisuke shrugged. Sakura smiled. "Tono-san, did you just ask me out?" Daisuke nodded slowly. "Only if your answer is yes."  
  
'Sakura,' She thought to herself. 'You have a boyfriend, a loving, caring boyfriend!!' 'Yea, a boyfriend that hasn't called at all ever since he left.' She argued with herself. 'He did call!' 'Yea, ONCE! Come on! It's just coffee... OH NO! Embarrassing silence!!'  
  
Daisuke leaned in. "I'm guessing by the silence that you're answer's a no?"  
  
"No!!" Sakura said, snapping out of her inner conversation.  
  
"So it was a yes?" Daisuke's smile brightened.  
  
Sakura nodded, but suddenly shook her head, "No."  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
"M-Maybe?"  
  
(A/N: NO!! Those 'maybes' are for SYAORON and SYAORON ONLY!!)  
  
"Maybe?" Daisuke repeated.  
  
"Maybe when I'm not to busy being idiotic." Sakura mumbled to herself angrily. "Yes, coffee sounds nice!" Sakura said, making up her mind.  
  
"Great!" Daisuke said. "Well, Kinomoto-san-"  
  
"Sakura." She corrected.  
  
"S-Sakura," Daisuke repeated. "I'll see you in class." And he left to his room. Sakura blushed and opened the door to her room with the key. She put her belongings on the floor and fell on her bed. "What's the matter with you??" She asked herself. "Here's this really nice really cute guy asking you out and you almost say no??"  
  
"Um, excuse me," A girl with black hair and ruby eyes said standing at the doorway. "Do you talk to yourself all the time?? Because I specifically told them I did not want a roommate that talks to herself."  
  
*(Just down the hall)*  
  
"Meilin! Where did you go??" Syaoron sighed and looked at the door in front of him. "Well, here's my room." He opened the door and found another person settling in. "Um, hi." Syaoron greeted him. The man turned around and smiled. 'Hi, my name's Daisuke. I guess we'll be rooming together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: AHHH!!! The evilness of it all!! Daisuke rooming with Syaoron, Meilin rooming with Sakura, Daisuke and Sakura dating, Sonomi and Fujitaka's mysterious conversation, Tomoyo's going off to college, Eriol's going back to Tomoeda... DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! What will happen next?!?! (Eh, who am I kidding?? Practically everyone forgot about this story!!)  
  
So what do you think? Yelan: Faking it?  
  
And how would you like the story to end: Happy? Sad?  
  
Would you like me to change the pairings?  
  
It's a poll, people!! NEED FEEDBACK!! And the only way I can get feedback is if you write me a review!! Reviews never get old, so just write one and get it over with!! Besides, on chapter 20, I'll do another 'thank you' shout out!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Cher 


	19. Heartbroken New Version! MUST READ!

A/N: This is the dealio! I revised this chapter and if ya'll skipped this chapter you will have NO IDEA what's going on in Chapter 20! Therefore I beg of you! Please read the entire chapter!!  
  
(This chapter might be confusing 'cause Sakura's daydreams (yes, in this chapter, Sakura has daydreams I think you will find somewhat amusing (or stupid)!))   
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Heartbroken  
  
Sakura got up from her bed. "Me-Meilin?"  
  
"Surprised?" Meilin said, tossing her suitcases on the bed next to Sakura. "I almost didn't recognize you without your horns and pitchfork." Meilin opened her bags and began stuffing her undergarments in drawers. "Please tell me you're joking!" Sakura whined. "Nope." Meilin shook her head as she continued to place her underwear in the drawers. Sakura growled. "Just when I thought you couldn't ruin my life anymore than you already have, here you are......... My roommate........."  
  
"Come on Sakura, can you please get over it? That was so last year." Meilin said. "Besides, you don't see me leaping for joy."  
  
"So wait, you're in the Japanese exchange program, too??" Sakura asked.  
  
"Extra credit. You get great job offers if you attend at least two classes of an exchange program. Syaoron's taking the program, too." Meilin shrugged.  
  
"So, um, how—" Sakura began. 'No, no, NO! You idiot girl!!' She said to herself. (A/N: Remember this '.........' means 'thinking'!!) 'Don't even think about asking how Syaoron's doing.' "How come you got a dorm?" Sakura quickly said. I mean, you do live here and everything and you don't really need to be sharing my dorm room and ruining—"  
  
"'Ruining my life'." Meilin finished. "Look, hon, I honestly don't care if you don't want me here rooming with you, 'ruining your life'. The fact of the matter is I don't intend on ruining your life—"  
  
"Oh I see!" Sakura mumbled. "So what was that in high school?? 'Bonding'??"  
  
"You know what, I need to get the rest of my stuff." Meilin snapped as she stormed out of the room. Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to unpack her stuff, when suddenly, she turned around and grinned evilly. "Ruin my life, will you Li Meilin?" Sakura rushed towards Meilin's drawers and started throwing clothes in her suitcases. "Well, I'll just have to make yours a living hell!"  
  
Down the hall  
  
Meilin had two more suitcases as she walked towards her dorm room. Suddenly, a suitcase flew out from her room. The suitcase hit the wall and out went all the undergarments inside. Meilin's eyes went wide as she hurried to pick up the bras and underwear. "You little WENCH!!" She screamed at Sakura, who was standing in the doorway trying not to laugh. "Whoops! Sorry Meilin!" Sakura smiled sweetly. "I forgot to close the suitcase."  
  
Daisuke and Syaoron's Room  
  
Daisuke and Syaoron heard the ruckus in the hallway as they were getting situated in their room. Syaoron rolled his eyes. "Sounds like my cousin and her roommate are—"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Was heard from outside.  
  
"—getting along."  
  
Daisuke arched a brow. "Please tell me you were being sarcastic." Syaoron nodded. "Don't you think we should help her?" Daisuke asked.  
  
THUMP!! CRASH!!  
  
"What if she's being attacked by a psycho??" He added.  
  
Syaoron smirked. "I say it's her fault for getting the psycho pissed." Daisuke crossed his arms. Syaoron rolled his eyes, and the both of them got up and went outside to find a trail of undergarments leading into Meilin and Sakura's room. Both of them walked inside to find Meilin's butt staring at them. Meilin's body was wedged beneath the window, her upper body hanging outside.  
  
"Get me out of here!! These are five story dorms, you psycho!!" Meilin's said from outside the window. "Told you." Daisuke grinned as he and Syaoron rushed towards the window. Daisuke lifted the window and Syaoron pulled his cousin out. "What happened?" Syaoron and Daisuke said in unison. A laugh escaped Syaoron when he saw a bra tied around Meilin's head.  
  
"Ugh!" Meilin grabbed the bra and threw it to the ground. "Your little girlfriend's a lunatic!!"  
  
"Sakura??" Both Syaoron and Daisuke said in unison then looked at each other curiously. "What?"  
  
(A/N: Uh oh!)  
  
Daidouji Residence  
  
Fujitaka had just left and Sonomi remained in her office. "Mother," Tomoyo said, approaching her. "What did Mr. Kinomoto say?"  
  
Sonomi looked at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you?" Tomoyo asked. "Tell you what?"  
  
"Why you left!" Sonomi said, tears forming in her eyes. "Why couldn't you come to me?"  
  
"Mom, I don't know what Mr. Kinomoto said, but I'm sure—"  
  
"He told me you were almost raped by Eriol!" Sonomi screamed. Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "You know it's true." Sonomi continued. Tomoyo bowed her head. "I didn't want you to worry. He didn't do anything to me........."  
  
"And that's why Fujitaka found birth control patches in Sakura's room?? Don't deny it!! Sakura told her father you were using them!!" 'Yea, Sakura would say that,' Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "But you know what?" Sonomi continued. "Nothing happened, or so you say. But I strictly forbid you to see or speak to him!"  
  
"Not gonna happen!" Tomoyo promised. "He went back to England. Sakura told me while I was away. And I'm going to Tokyo!"  
  
"That better be true." Sonomi said as Tomoyo exited the office. 'Not gonna happen,' Tomoyo thought to herself. 'Yea right, Eriol's already arrived in Tomoeda!'  
  
UHK Feng Hall  
  
"Daisuke, stay with my cousin," Syaoron ordered. "I don't want her throwing Sakura's things around."  
  
Meilin ran for Sakura's suitcase but Daisuke wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to break free but Daisuke held her tightly. Syaoron rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Before he went to find Sakura, he took out his cell phone, dialed a few digits, and waited for an answer. "Hello, nurse. How's my mother?" Pause. "Has she taken her medication?" Pause. "She's been giving you trouble?" Pause. "Thank you." And he hung up.  
  
UHK Cafe  
  
Sakura, sitting alone in a booth, stirred her coffee sadly. 'If Meilin's here, Syaoron's gotta be here as well.' She stopped stirring and rested her chin at the palm of her hand. 'I wonder what it would be like seeing him again after all these months.'  
  
DAYDREAM  
  
Sakura was in what appeared to be a black and white movie. She was in an expensive restaurant at the bar area, sipping a glass of wine when suddenly, Syaoron comes walking in, and at once their eyes meet.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoron whispers. But she immediately looks away. Syaoron comes from behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura."  
  
She turns around, "Li Syaoron, I have nothing to say to you!"  
  
"But I have something to say to you!" Syaoron said, taking the seat next to her. "If you're not the one," he began. "Then why does my soul feel glad today?" Sakura turned to look at him curiously. "If you're not the one," Syaoron said, taking Sakura's hand, "Then why does my hand fit yours this way?"  
  
"Wait, stop!!" Sakura said, pulling her hand away. "Isn't that a song?"  
  
Syaoron put his right hand on his chest. "The song from my heart—"  
  
"NO!" Sakura interrupted, "I mean a real song!"  
  
Syaoron thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous!" And she got up from her seat and was about to leave until Syaoron took her hand. "Look, Syaoron!" Sakura snapped. "I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it!"  
  
"I don't understand!" Syaoron declared. "If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoron embraced, their cheeks close together. She smiled and whispered. "Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?" (A/N: If ya'll didn't get that, they were just reciting the song "If You're Not The One," (by Daniel Bedingfield!)) Both of them held each other for a moment until they could hear someone say, "more coffee??"  
  
Sakura said again, "Oh is there any way—"  
  
"More coffee, miss?" a voice interrupted.  
  
END OF DAYDREAM  
  
"Miss?" A waiter said with a pitcher of coffee. "More coffee?" Sakura shook her head. "No thank you." Sakura rubbed her eyes and want towards the counter to pay for the coffee. Syaoron ran inside the café looking for Sakura. He sighed when he couldn't find her and began exiting until there she was at the front desk paying for her meal. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought.  
  
(Syaoron POV)  
  
I knew she'd still be mad at me. I didn't have to tell her I was here! Just looking at her gave me a sense of joy. 'But maybe I can get a little closer,' I thought. 'Just to breathe in her scent.' Her hair smelled of apple-cinnamon (A/N: I HATE cinnamon with a passion!! (I think I'm allergic, too) Apples are good smelling, though.........) as it has always smelled. I think I got too close (my nose was practically inside her hair) because she turned around and slapped the hell out of me!  
  
"Ow! Jesus Christ!" I said, grabbing my cheek.   
  
Sakura went from a scowl to a wide-eyed stare. "Oh shit!" She looked around, making everyone in the café stare. "Syaoron?"  
  
I smiled, taking my hands off my swollen cheek.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"AH!" I clutched my now permanently damaged cheek as she walked out the diner. I followed her and grabbed her by the wrist. "What do you want?" She asked, tears forming in her emerald eyes. "You didn't want anything to do with me for nearly three months! Why start now?" She broke free from my grasp.  
  
I looked down at my feet. She was right. I dunno why I didn't call her sooner and tell her that everything was okay and that my mother was alive and that I loved her and I missed her. "I dunno." I simply said. Of course that didn't help matters; she just broke down crying! I held her in my arms for a moment until she could contain herself. "I missed you." She said softly. "And I missed you." I said, kissing her forehead. Sakura broke away from my grasp. "This is too weird!"  
  
"What is? What's so weird? We're finally together!" I said.  
  
"No," She shook her head. "This isn't right." She was leaving! I caught up to her. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"This should never have happened. If you hadn't have left for Hong Kong when you did, I would've been going with you, and—"  
  
"Wait, lemme get this straight," I interrupted. "You were gonna come with me the morning I left?"  
  
"—You didn't call me!! Why didn't you call me??" She continued.  
  
"I did call you!" I protested.  
  
"Yea!" Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. "Two months after you left!"  
  
Okay, this is pissing me off! "Sakura, in case you failed to notice, I've been talking care of my ailing mother that seems to be getting sicker by the day!"  
  
"So the girl you claimed to love, the one you left behind without any explanation, didn't seem important?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"At the time, no!" I admit. Ah, more tears! Instead of making things better, I would be making things worse, wouldn't I? "Why is it I had to call you? Why couldn't you call me? I have a cell phone! You have the number!"  
  
"Because I'm not the one who left!" Sakura yelled. Noticing there were people around us, she hushed her voice. "You did!" And she left. I didn't bother to follow her. What more did we have to say?  
  
(A/N: I dunno, Syaoron......... Maybe "I'M SORRY"!!)  
  
Daidouji Residence  
  
Tomoyo put the last of her bags in her car. She closed the trunk and walked back towards the house. "Bye mom."  
  
"Bye, sweetie," Sonomi smiled as she embraced her daughter. "Be safe. Call me when you get there." Sonomi's tone grew fierce. "And remember what I said about Eriol."  
  
"I got it, mom," Tomoyo growled as she got in her car. "For the ten thousandth time now!" Sonomi waved as she watched her daughter exit the neighborhood and walked back inside the house when she left. As soon as she left, a blue Altima followed Tomoyo's car.  
  
(A/N: Who could that be, I wonder?)  
  
UHK Feng Hall  
  
(Narrator/Normal POV)  
  
Sakura walked slowly back to her dorm room. She opened the door to find it empty. 'I wonder where my roommate went and when she'll be back.........' Sakura thought sarcastically to herself. She plopped down on her bed and sighed. 'What now? Our first meeting in three months was horrible!' As she let the tears fall down, she decided to unpack her things in her room when there came a knock at the door. "Come in!" She said, wiping her eyes quickly. But no one came in. Sakura smirked as she went to the door to answer it. "Come in Meilin! I swear I won't put a bra over your head!" she then shrugged. "Maybe a thong!" She opened the door and found Daisuke waiting at the door.  
  
She blushed. "Daisuke. Hi."  
  
"Hey. C-Can I come in?"  
  
Sakura looked behind her. "Well I was doing some unpacking right now........."  
  
"Unpacking?" Daisuke said, his eyes wide. "Great!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I mean," Daisuke continued. "After what happened earlier this afternoon, I thought you were leaving."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." She opened the door and let Daisuke entire her room. Daisuke sat down on Meilin's bed and Sakura sat on her bed facing him. "So how do you know them?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"Syaoron and Meilin."  
  
"Oh." Sakura blinked. Her heart hurt when she heard Syaoron's name. "Well, how do you know them?"  
  
"I helped Syaoron get Meilin unstuck from the window." Daisuke laughed. Sakura blushed and laughed with him. "So why'd you do that?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I've got time to listen." Daisuke smiled. Sakura looked down and shook her head. "You don't understand......... it's a really really really long story and it involves a lot of people." Daisuke continued to smile and said, "No, you don't understand. I've got time and if I don't, I'll make time......... for you." Sakura's cheeks burned. "But I've gotta unpack my things and my roommate might come back and—" Daisuke interrupted. "You're roommate's with my roommate. We locked her in a closet." Sakura laughed. "I'll tell you what," He continued. "I can help you unpack while you tell me what happened." He held out his right hand. "Do we have a deal?" Sakura took his hand with her left and led him to her suitcases. "Get started!" She ordered.  
  
(A/N: Awww, how sweet......... WAIT!! Who's side am I on?!?! Isn't this supposed to be SS??)  
  
Syaoron and Daisuke's Room  
  
"HELLO!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"HELLO??"  
  
Syaoron entered his dorm room and sat down on his bed. 'Wonder where Daisuke went...' he thought. He could see Sakura's face from that afternoon, the tears falling from her glossy emerald eyes. "Sakura." He sighed.  
  
"IS SOMEONE THERE?? I'm highly claustrophobic!"  
  
Syaoron turned to his closet and unlocked it and out popped his cousin. "Syaoron! Your crazy roommate locked me in the closet!! He and Sakura have a lot in common, you know, both of them are nuts!"  
  
It stung Syaoron's heart to hear that Sakura was more compatible with another, even if Meilin was just teasing or making an absurd observation, and I guess he felt it served him right. Three months apart and he didn't even call to tell her he was okay! It was no wonder Sakura was already moving on. 'Maybe... it's better this way,' He'd sometimes tell him himself. But how could it be? He was meant for Sakura! The only reason he was still breathing was because of her! And he couldn't lose her. Not again.  
  
"Where is Daisuke?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"At my dorm, more than likely talking to that wench!" Meilin growled.  
  
Syaoron rolled his eyes.  
  
Tokyo University  
  
Tomoyo parked in the parking lot of her new school. The blue Altima that had followed her parked a few parking spaces away. Tomoyo had noticed the car had been following her since she first hit the road, and she was scared because she knew of someone who had that same car. Someone she once loved.  
  
She opened the door and got out and walked towards the blue car. To her relief, the car was empty. 'They must've gotten out before me,' She thought. 'It's probably not him anyway.' Tomoyo went back to her car, opened the trunk, and took out her four suitcases. She closed the trunk and took all four suitcases inside with her. She walked through the semi- crowded halls and found her dorm room. She got out her key card and opened it. It was a one-bedroom dorm room. Tomoyo threw all four of her suitcases on the bed and sat down. 'This isn't so bad,' Tomoyo thought. 'It's just like those motels I stayed at, except cleaner.' She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away. Somewhere deep down, Tomoyo had wanted that blue Altima that followed her to be Eriol following her. Sadly, Tomoyo unpacked her belongings. "I truly am alone."  
  
Outside her dorm room was a blue-eyed boy smiling. "You'll never be alone." He said softly. He grabbed his suitcases and walked toward his dorm room.  
  
Sakura and Meilin's Room  
  
Daisuke and Sakura finished unpacking, Daisuke, sitting on Meilin's bed, Sakura sitting on hers. They were both quiet for a while until Daisuke broke the ice.  
  
"I didn't know." He whispered.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm really sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
More silence.  
  
"So you probably don't wanna go out for coffee." He sighed.  
  
"Wh-what?! What makes you say that?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Pause.  
  
"It's just, it doesn't seem like you're over Syaoron." He continued.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Maybe not yet, but I will be."  
  
More-er silence.  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
(A/N: Can you tell I got lazy?)  
  
Sakura and Daisuke had been caught up in old high school stories. They were laughing as if they were old friends. "So," Daisuke said as he got up. "We've got class tomorrow!"  
  
Sakura gasped as she got up. "Oh my gosh, it's almost nine thirty!" She led Daisuke toward the door and smiled. "So, walk me to class? I don't wanna go alone, and I definitely don't wanna be seen alone by Syaoron and Meilin—" Sakura suddenly shook her head violently. "Not that I'm using you—"  
  
"You aren't?" Daisuke laughed.  
  
Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No. I really enjoyed your company tonight and I want us to be friends." She opened the door and he took a step outside. Daisuke nodded. "Yea. So remember, class starts at ten."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Great! See ya then!" And she closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door and sighed. 'Why did I say that? I'm not using him, am I?' She thought. Outside, Daisuke was leaning against Sakura's door and said softly, "Yea, just friends." And he walked back to his room sadly.  
  
Daisuke opened the door to his room, and waiting for him was Syaoron and Meilin. "Meilin, could you please wait outside?" Syaoron asked his cousin. Meilin shrugged and did as she was told. "Hey, Syaoron, what is it?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Syaoron shrugged. "I know you have feelings for Sakura."  
  
Daisuke gulped and nodded.  
  
"And judging by the silence, I'm guessing, you know we have a history. Don't worry Daisuke, Sakura and I... we're over. She's free to date whomever she pleases."  
  
Daisuke exhaled. "Man I thought you were gonna kill me!"  
  
"But I need your help." Syaoron's tone grew serious. "I'm still not over Sakura, you know. I left things kinda badly. I'm sure you've heard the story. Maybe if you could keep an eye on her, tell me how she's doing every now and then..."  
  
"You mean spy on her?" Daisuke frowned.  
  
"Why would you have to spy? You two have already met. Just, buddy up to her. You do like her, don't you?"  
  
"Hell yea!" Daisuke coughed. "I mean, yes I do."  
  
"This is a great way to meet her! The only thing is you're gonna tell me everything she does. I know it sounds bad, but I'm concerned. I think me being her ex-boyfriend, I have that right."  
  
Daisuke chuckled. "If you're so 'concerned', why don't you just ask her how she's doing?"  
  
"You don't think I've tried?" Syaoron sighed. "Look, does she know we're roommates?"  
  
"Uh, no. But she does know I know you. So I don't think this'll work..."  
  
"Nonsense, Daisuke. We're all friends here. As long as Sakura doesn't find out about you informing me of her well-being, it's all good."  
  
"You think Sakura will be mad if she finds out?"  
  
"She likes to blow things out of proportion, so yes."  
  
"Good," Daisuke snapped as he was about to leave. Syaoron grabbed some scissors from his desk nearby and threw it towards the front door, inches away from Daisuke's face. Daisuke turned to face his roommate. "I thought you said you wouldn't kill me."  
  
"I don't think I ever said that." Syaoron said, walking towards the Daisuke. "The way I see it, Daisuke, you have two choices. Choice one, you can help me keep watch of Sakura, play by my rules, and I'll let you date her. Hell, I'll help you date her. Or," Syaoron added, pulling the scissors out from the door. "You can pick choice two." Syaoron shook his head. "You don't want to pick choice two..."  
  
"Syaoron, you can threaten me all you want, but I won't betray Sakura..."  
  
"Betrayal? Who said anything about betrayal? You're just helping me watch out for her. And I wasn't 'threatening' you. I was warning you."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"No, if you would've let me finish, I would've said that if you were to choose choice two, you could kiss your chance with Sakura good-bye."  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll be needing your help, thanks." He was about to leave when he thought about what Sakura said to him that night.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So, walk me to class? I don't wanna go alone, and I definitely don't wanna be seen alone by Syaoron and Meilin—" Sakura suddenly shook her head violently. "Not that I'm using you—"  
  
"You aren't?" Daisuke laughed.  
  
Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No. I really enjoyed your company tonight and I want us to be friends."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Daisuke stopped. He turned to look at Syaoron. "Suppose I do help you. Are you sure your plan is fool-proof?"  
  
"Believe me," Syaoron grinned. "Sakura will be yours in a matter of days. Have we reached an agreement?" He extended his right hand for his roommate to shake. Daisuke took hold of Syaoron's hand and shook it firmly. Suddenly Syaoron's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" Pause. "What??" Syaoron said, grabbing his jacket. "No, no, stay with her. I'll be right there! And call the doctor!" Syaoron looked at Daisuke. "Not a word to Sakura or the deal is off." He left the room and found Meilin obediently waiting out in the hall for Syaoron.  
  
Li Residence  
  
Syaoron and Meilin ran inside and up the stairs. He found the nurse outside the door. "Can I see her? Is she alright?" Syaoron asked. The nurse shook her head. "The doctor is examining her right now. And I don't think she'll last the night." The nurse said sadly.  
  
"You can't take her to the hospital?" Meilin asked.  
  
"She refuses to go," The nurse replied. "And she's too weak. We couldn't possibly move her body without literally breaking a bone or two."  
  
Syaoron looked down. Suddenly, the door burst open. The doctor coughed and mumbled something or another to the nurse. The nurse nodded and went downstairs. "Li Syaoron, I don't think you'd mind the nurse using the phone."  
  
"It depends. Who's she calling?" Syaoron snapped.  
  
"You understand Yelan might not last the night." The doctor explained, scratching his chin. "So I've asked the nurse to call for a coroner." Syaoron couldn't hear this. He turned his back on the doctor and Meilin. How could this be happening? His mother was the strongest person he knew, and yet there she was, lying on her deathbed, looking so powerless. How does that happen to such a woman?  
  
"There are other things," The doctor continued. "It seems your mother has a confession she'd like to make. She'll see you now." The doctor opened the door for Syaoron to walk through. She turned around and saw his skeleton- like mother. Syaoron stepped through the door and sat on the chair next to her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. "Syaoron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Yelan said hoarsely. "Yes, I was sick, but I made myself sicker by not taking my medication! I wanted you to come home!! I wanted you to come back to me!! And when you finally came home, I knew if I were to get better you'd just leave me again. So I continued to avoid taking my medication!! I know the doctor has already told you all of this—"  
  
"No he didn't," Syaoron looked down angrily at his mother. "You did."  
  
Yelan's eyes went wide. "Please, don't be angry! I-I know things got out of hand, but I did it so we could be together!!"  
  
"You lied to me, mother!!" Syaoron yelled. "You lied. And I believed you!! How could I have been so stupid?!" He wiped his eyes. "Because of your selfishness, I lost the only girl I ever truly loved!" His mother remained quiet. She just continued looking at him. The tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "You never once cared about what I wanted! All you knew was what you wanted! In the end, I wasn't your son! I was a puppet. A slave! I don't care if you live or die anymore!" He got up from his seat and noticed his mother was still quiet. Syaoron blinked. "M-Mother?" Meilin put her hand to her mouth and gasped. She walked towards Syaoron and pulled him away from her. "Syaoron, let's go." She pulled him out of the room and led him downstairs.  
  
Syaoron looked back, the doctor shut Yelan's bedroom door behind them. Syaoron looked in front of him. The nurse opened the front door for them and said something to Meilin, but he couldn't hear anything. He didn't understand anything anymore. As the walked out of the house, the coroner had just arrived. Meilin said something to him, but he couldn't understand. She led him to the passenger's side of his car and forced him inside. Meilin went to the driver's side and exited the driveway. Syaoron looked back and saw the men put his mother's lifeless body inside the back of the black vehicle.  
  
A/N: Tearjerker, much? Well, that about wraps up this chapter. I'll try real hard to update as much as I can and as soon as possible!! In the meantime, you can write me some reviews and I'll read them and get inspired and finish this story and finish the other two stories.........  
  
PS, If you update now, I'll include you in my 'thanks' list!  
  
Peace, Cher!! 


	20. Roommates

A/N: WHOA!! It's been a while, wouldn't you say?  
  
Anyway, I'm back with a vengeance, it's summer vacation, and I feel like writing. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... I've been going through a depression (I guess). I have worked past my issues and to make it up to you, oh faithful readers/reviewers, this will be a looooong chapter!  
  
We start off today's newest chapter with the six freshmen (Sakura, Syaoron, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Daisuke) attending their first day in class... and the rivalry between Sakura and Meilin intensifies!  
  
(PS, "Thank Yous" are posted at the bottom of the chapter!!)  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 20 (A/N: Chapter 20!! )  
  
Roommates  
  
DAY ONE  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and realized it was morning. She stretched and sat up in her bed and found her roommate was still sleeping. Sakura was about to throw her pillow at Meilin's head to wake her up, but stopped herself and smiled. 'I wouldn't want my roommate to be angry with me, now would I?' She got up from the bed, quietly got dressed, grabbed her books and purse and left.  
  
Sakura walked down the bustling corridors of Feng Hall towards Daisuke's room. As she was about to knock on his door, the door swung open and it was...  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," Sakura stared in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Sakura covered her mouth. When she tried to reply, all she could do was giggle. "Daisuke, look at you!" (A/N: You thought it was Syaoron, didn't you?) It looked like he had just woke up: his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a bird's nest, and he was wearing only a muscle shirt (showing off his incredible six pack!! ROWR!!) and boxers.  
  
He smiled. "I was just about to get the paper—"  
  
"We get the paper here?"  
  
"Um, yea." Daisuke continued. "And I wasn't expecting you to be at my doorstep at eight forty-three in the morning."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well, I was hoping we could go for some of that coffee before class, um, that is if you're up to it?"  
  
Daisuke's eyes brightened and he nodded. "Yea! Yea, just give me a minute. My roommate's still asleep. He had a bad night." Sakura took a peek inside the room and saw a mop of chestnut hair poking out from under the covers of his bed. "So," Daisuke coughed. "I'll be out in a little while, okay?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Take your time."  
  
Daisuke closed the door and five minutes later stepped out of his dorm room in a black polo shirt and khaki pants along with black shoes. He threw his black satchel with his books over his back as he closed the door. "You ready?" He asked as he extended his arm. Sakura, in her white boat-neck shirt and flowery skirt, nodded as she took hold of his arm.  
  
Tokyo University  
  
Tomoyo was getting her things ready for her morning class when there was a knock at the door. She turned to look at the door and sighed. "Go away," she whispered as she turned back to put her supplies in her book bag. There came another knock at the door, and Tomoyo slowly walked towards the door and said, "Go away!" She opened it and found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her; those same blue eyes that had haunted her for so long. She was powerless. Eriol pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately as she kissed him back. She broke away from the kiss and whispered, "Why didn't you just stay away?" and she continued to kiss him.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. She pulled the sheets off her body and breathed heavily. 'It was just a dream?' (A/N: Yes, that whole kissing thing was just a dream... haha! I love to torture you!!)  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her face. 'Eriol?' She walked towards the door. "Eriol?" She whispered. "Is that—"  
  
She opened the door and sighed.  
  
"Tokyo Times, miss?" A paperboy asked.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and lowered her shoulders. "No, thanks." And she closed the door. She leaned against her door and hoped maybe another knock would come to the door and that it would be Eriol. She felt a warm tears slide down her cold cheek and quickly wiped it away when she realized she had an hour to get ready for class.  
  
Outside her dorm room, Eriol touched her door with his right hand and was about to knock, but shook his head. 'Be patient!' He told himself. 'You'll see her in class today.' He grinned and walked towards his morning class.  
  
UHK Cafe  
  
Sakura and Daisuke sat down at a booth and ordered coffee. They sat opposite from each other in an embarrassed silence. Daisuke tapped on the tabletop ferociously with his index finger as he waited for his coffee. Sakura tilted her head and noticed he was feeling awkward. When the waiter came back with the coffees, Sakura broke the embarrassed silence.  
  
"Are you sure you're up for this?"  
  
Daisuke blinked. "Huh? Yea! Of course!"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "You're uncomfortable, I can tell."  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "Okay, I admit. This is kinda weird for me. I haven't been out..." he sighed. "...With a girl in a long time."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Well, we're just here having coffee..." She noticed Daisuke turned scarlet when she said that and took a sip of coffee. "Or are we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does our outing together mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "I was kinda hoping you could tell me."  
  
Sakura looked down. "I don't know if I should say." She glanced up at Daisuke and watched the ray of hope in his eyes fade. "Oh," he said softly. "Daisuke, what does this mean to you? What do I mean to you?" Sakura asked. Daisuke just shook his head. "I-I like you, Sakura."  
  
"..."  
  
Getting no reaction from her, Daisuke sighed and got up from the booth. "I just th-thought you should know." He began walking away thinking to himself, 'it could've been worse. She coulda laughed in my face.' He then shook his head. 'No, I would've rather she laughed me out of the restaurant than say nothing at all! Great!' He was about to walk out when a hand grabbed him shoulder and spun him around. Daisuke looked into Sakura's eyes and sighed. "Look, I know you probably don't feel the way I do, and I know we just met twenty-four hours ago, but you make me smile and feel a way I haven't felt in a long time. I don't want our friendship to change because of the way I feel for you." He gulped when once again, she didn't reply. "Won't you please say something?"  
  
Sakura giggled. Daisuke's face paled. 'Okay, I take it back! I would've been better off if she had never talked to me ever than be laughed at!'  
  
Sakura reassured him after seeing the worried look on his face that she wasn't laughing at him. "Nothing's gonna change between us. We're still friends, well, at least until I work out my issues anyway. And you make me smile and feel a way I haven't felt in a while either." Sakura giggled even more. "And I wasn't about to pay for your coffee." Daisuke laughed and they both walked back to the booth.  
  
Tokyo University  
  
Tomoyo walked into a classroom filled with strangers, well, there were few students from her high school, but it's not like she talked to them. She found a row with a few empty seats and she took her seat on the far edge and put her backpack on the empty seat next to her. Tomoyo would watch the door to the classroom open and close, hoping that the next person who would open the door would be Eriol, but to her dismay, it was always someone else. Suddenly the bell rang, and the students standing took their seats. The professor walked inside his classroom and nodded at the kids. "Good- morning, class." He began. Something in the back of the room caught his eye, making him say, "Sir, find a seat quickly. We're starting." Tomoyo tapped on the desk with her index finger impatiently. "Just sit so we can get this over-with." She muttered. Suddenly, a figure stood before her.  
  
"Is that seat taken?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the man and smiled. "No!" She moved her things from the seat beside her and let him sit beside her. "I didn't think you'd be here!" She whispered.  
  
"Neither did I!" He whispered back smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
(A/N: I wonder who that could be...)  
  
UHK  
  
Sakura and Daisuke walked to class and found seats together and talked with each other until class began. The teacher walked inside her classroom and sighed. "I'm running behind, so unless you wanna waste my time, be expected to stay after class so I can waste your time."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide, but Daisuke snickered. "What's so funny? I didn't find that amusing!"  
  
"I've heard about this teacher. She loves to intimidate the freshmen class. She's actually a nice woman and she'll make you feel right at home."  
  
"How do you know?" Sakura whispered.  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "I do my homework. I checked online and looked in books."  
  
At that moment, the teacher said, "And all that crap you read about me on the Internet and in all sorts of books......... I'm a hard-ass and I don't cut anybody any slack."  
  
This time Daisuke's eyes went wide and Sakura giggled.  
  
After Class  
  
"Whoa!" Daisuke murmured. He and Sakura walked out of the classroom. "Ms. Mizuki is kind of evil!" Little did Daisuke know Sakura wasn't paying attention. "Can you believe how much homework we have? It's ridiculous!" He continued. Sakura, however, would continue to look behind her to see the people coming out of their first class. 'I didn't see Syaoron in class,' she thought. Daisuke finally took notice. "Uh, Sakura? Is everything alright?"  
  
Sakura blinked, "I guess." She couldn't possibly let Daisuke know she was thinking about Syaoron, especially after what he told her this morning. "Er, my roommate didn't show up for class."  
  
Daisuke stopped suddenly, and Sakura turned to face him. "You know, that's weird. My roommate didn't show up either." They were both heading toward the dormitories when they saw Meilin stomping toward them.  
  
"SAKURA!!"  
  
Sakura giggled, but put on a straight face when she came up to her. "Kinomoto, you didn't wake me up! I missed and entire class on the first day."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I tried to wake you, Meilin. You're a heavy sleeper!"  
  
"LIAR!" Meilin screeched. "You purposely wanted me to be late to class so I could get kicked out!"  
  
Everyone was looking at Meilin. Sakura's right brow arched as she spoke. "Why are you yelling? Classes are still taking place in this area! Besides, isn't this class an extra credit thing for you?"  
  
Meilin growled. "Why am I wasting time talking to you?? I need to talk to the teacher!!" And she stormed off. Daisuke and Sakura looked at each other and continued walking.  
  
"So you wanna get lunch?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
DAY TWO  
  
Sakura woke up and smiled. 'Today's gonna be great!' She thought. She stretched and rolled on her side to look at her alarm clock.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Sakura rolled off her bed. "Th-th-this is a nightm-mare!" She looked at the clock again. "11:58! I've completely missed my first class! Meilin! Wake up! We—" But Meilin wasn't in her bed. Sakura growled. "MEILIN!!"  
  
Sakura exited her dorm room and stormed down the halls. Meilin was walking down the halls with Daisuke. "Thanks, bitch! (A/N: HAHAHA! Ram!! "Thankthh Beeetch"!) You made me late and made him escort you!"  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. "One, it's not my responsibility to wake you up, it's yours, and two, I didn't make him! He offered!"  
  
"He probably did it to be nice." Sakura sneered.  
  
"'He' is standing right here!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Sakura and Meilin shouted in unison. "Look, psycho," Meilin sighed. "If I were you, I wouldn't be here arguing with me! The teacher is leaving for lunch any minute!" Sakura glared at Meilin and walked quickly to her class. "In the meantime," Meilin added. "Daisuke and I are getting lunch at the café. You're welcome to join us afterwards!" Sakura stopped. Growled. Walked faster.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her!!" Sakura said as she stomped to her class when she bumped into someone. She was about to fall when the person she had bumped into grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Sakura's emerald eyes once again met those amber eyes. "Syaoron!" She gasped. "Thanks."  
  
Syaoron nodded. "No problem." They both looked down and saw each other's hands entwined. Sakura pulled her hand away and rubbed her arm.  
  
"I'm... sorry about your mother."  
  
Syaoron nodded. "Meilin tell you?"  
  
"It was in the papers." Sakura said. "How've you been?"  
  
"I've been better." He admitted. "So how've you been?"  
  
Sakura looked past Syaoron and saw her teacher leaving her class. "I have to go." She said. "I'm sorry." And she left to catch her teacher. Syaoron watched her leave. "Yea, me too."  
  
DAY THREE  
  
Sakura was finishing her homework on her bed when Meilin came in. She was listening to her CD player, singing loudly, "DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE??" Meilin hummed the rest of the song.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever," and continued to finish her homework.  
  
Meilin turned off the CD and beamed at her roommate. "Hey Sakura!"  
  
Sakura growled. "Meilin."  
  
"Doing homework?" She asked as she took out her CD.  
  
"Nothing gets past you!" Sakura said sarcastically. She slammed her book and walked toward the mini refrigerator and opened it. Sakura found four half-empty juice boxes and a half-eaten sandwich that was molding. "Meilin, are you gonna finish these?"  
  
Meilin was now putting in the CD in the CD player of the boom box. She turned around and found Sakura holding the sandwich and a juice box and smiled. "A bit late to eat that sandwich, don't you think?"  
  
"Not what I meant!" Sakura said, throwing the bad food in the trashcan. "Throw it away if you're not gonna finish it off!"  
  
"Yes mother!" Meilin muttered.  
  
"Well, someone's gotta have authority around here!" Sakura snapped. She grabbed a cola out of the refrigerator and went back to finish her homework. Meilin shrugged. "A bit pessimistic, are we?"  
  
"A little bipolar, Meilin?" Sakura retorted before getting back to her work. Meilin sighed and turned on the CD player to the boom box. Sakura flinched when she realized it was a CD of Cher. Meilin hummed on the verses and sang loudly on the chorus. Sakura rolled her eyes every now and then. When the song finally ended, Meilin smiled. "I love that song!" She then pressed rewind on the boom box and the song played itself over. Sakura once again slammed her book, took hold of it, and headed for the door. "I'm going over to Daisuke's." She told Meilin. "Hopefully he doesn't like Cher!"  
  
"Actually, Daisukes coming over to help with my homework." Meilin sighed. "I think he likes me!"  
  
Sakura put down her book, tried stifling a laugh, but burst into uncontrollable laughter. Meilin stopped. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are!" Sakura said in between laughter. "I actually feel sorry for you!"  
  
Meilin frowned. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Meilin! You're a self-absorbed idiot, it's no wonder why Syaoron didn't want to marry you!"  
  
Meilin charged towards Sakura and tackled her over the bed. Sakura tried to push her off, but Meilin grabbed hold of Sakura's hair. Sakura screeched and slapped Meilin. Meilin let go of her roommate's hair and held her cheek. Sakura pushed Meilin off of her and tackled her.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Dream on!"  
  
"You better not touch me again!"  
  
"Or else what??"  
  
Meilin punched Sakura in the eye. Sakura growled. "I can't believe you hit me!" And Sakura backhanded Meilin's faced. Meilin tugged at Sakura's hair and Sakura bit Meilin's arm while strangling her.  
  
"Hey! The door was open!" Daisuke said entering when he found the two girls on the floor. "Or maybe I should come back at another time..."  
  
"NO!" The girls shouted in unison. "I mean!" Meilin said as she dropped Sakura's head on the floor. "Sakura was just leaving."  
  
"As if!!" Sakura said, now getting up off the floor. "This is my room, too." She straightened her hair and turned to Daisuke. "Besides, I heard you were gonna help Meilin with some homework. Maybe we should study in a group!"  
  
"Great!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"Great..." Meilin muttered.  
  
Tokyo University  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking together to their dorms. Both were silent. Eriol would glance at Tomoyo from time to time. 'She looks the same,' he thought. 'I hope she feels the same... about me...'  
  
"So," Tomoyo began. "How're things. How're your classes."  
  
"I'll manage. How about you?"  
  
"Okay." She said. Silence.  
  
"Eriol—"  
  
"Look Tomoyo—"  
  
They both paused and chuckled. "You first," Eriol offered. "Okay." Tomoyo cleared her throat. "I'm willing to start over," Tomoyo finally said. "If that's what you want."  
  
"Yes!" Eriol exclaimed. "That's all I've wanted!"  
  
"But let's take things slow because—" Tomoyo was cut off by Eriol's lips on hers. Her heart fluttered when his lips left hers. Tomoyo blushed. "Oh what the hell!!" She jumped into Eriol's arms and kissed him passionately. Eriol parted from the kiss and said, "You've been wanting to do that for a while or spur of the moment?" Tomoyo shrugged. "Both!" And kissed him again.  
  
(A/N: YAY! However, Tomoyo and Eriol have one more obstacle to overcome!)  
  
Sakura and Meilin's Room  
  
Meilin found herself stuck on a problem. "Hey Daisuke, can you help me out with this problem?"  
  
"I already got that answer! You'll find it on this paragraph!" Sakura said before Daisuke could help.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura," And Meilin went back to work.  
  
"So, Daisuke, you almost done?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea," He nodded. "Just three more."  
  
"Me too!" Sakura smiled. She looked at Meilin's paper and realized she had eight more problems to go.  
  
Daisuke eyed Sakura carefully. "You haven't been cheating off of me, have you??"  
  
"CHEATING!!" Sakura gasped. "ME??"  
  
Daisuke tried to grab her paper. "Then let me see your paper!"  
  
"No!" Sakura laughed. "I'm not gonna let you see my paper!"  
  
"Then prepare to die!" Daisuke said, now tickling her. Sakura burst into laughter. "Daisuke!! St-Stop! I-I-I'm ticklish!!" And continued to laugh. Daisuke grabbed hold of her paper. "You have been cheating!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Yes!" He said. "We have the same answers!"  
  
"Then I guess we both got the right answers!"  
  
Daisuke raised a brow. "I don't believe it."  
  
"How rude!"  
  
"Well," Daisuke explained. "We have the same answers... WORD FOR WORD!"  
  
"Then maybe you've been cheating off of me!" Sakura teased. She looked over at Meilin. Tears were forming in the raven-haired girl's eyes. "Meilin..." She began. Meilin grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. Sakura and Daisuke followed her out. Meilin went inside Daisuke and Syaoron's room. Sakura looked at Daisuke. "Do you mind that she's in your room? Does your roommate mind?"  
  
"Yea, she knows my roommate." Daisuke said.  
  
"Oh yea? And who's your roommate?" Sakura asked.  
  
Daisuke remembered the conversation he had with Syaoron the other day.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Syaoron sighed. "Look, does she know we're roommates?"  
  
"Uh, no. But she does know I know you. So I don't think this'll work..."  
  
"Nonsense, Daisuke. We're all friends here. As long as Sakura doesn't find out about you informing me of her well-being, it's all good."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Daisuke grabbed Sakura by the hand. "I dunno what's gotten into Meilin, but let's go back to your room and finish our homework, okay?" Sakura nodded and Daisuke led her to her room. Sakura couldn't help but feel like Daisuke was hiding something from him.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sakura and Daisuke were in the café ordering food. They were sitting beside each other in a booth, Daisuke arm around Sakura. After the waitress left, Sakura started a conversation. "Can you believe it? It's like the homework never ends!"  
  
Daisuke laughed. "So what do you think of us?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "I think we've come pretty far from day one!"  
  
"Do you think so?" Daisuke asked, now leaning in to kiss Sakura. Sakura blushed, closing her eyes. And they kissed, at least, that's all Sakura thought of it as. Daisuke, however, thought he was in heaven. But he broke the kiss, realizing Sakura wasn't into it as much as he was, and smiled at her anyway. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. I hope you know it's not you, but the truth is I'm always gonna love Syaoron because he played such an important role in my life. I feel horrible about how I left things with him. I wish he knew that I want things to be different between us."  
  
"So," Daisuke tilted his head. "You're feeling guilty."  
  
"I dunno..." Sakura began.  
  
Daisuke interrupted. "That wasn't a question." Before he could finish, he saw Syaoron outside the café and excused himself from the table. Daisuke met up with Syaoron and began. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, how's it going... with Sakura?"  
  
"Good." And Daisuke turned around and began walking back towards the café. Syaoron pulled him back. "Daisuke, we had a deal."  
  
Meanwhile inside the café, Sakura looked outside her window and saw Daisuke and Syaoron talking. 'Well, they do know each other. There's nothing suspicious about that.' She thought. Suddenly, Meilin sat down in front of Sakura. "Hello, cherry blossom."  
  
"You left in such a hurry last night." Sakura said, looking uninterested.  
  
"Thanks to you!" Meilin growled. "All I ask is that you stay away from Daisuke."  
  
"That didn't sound like you were asking!"  
  
"Probably because it wasn't a request... It's an order! Stay away from him!"  
  
"Then I guess you wouldn't like that we're having lunch together." Sakura snapped.  
  
"I don't. I don't like that you steal my guys..."  
  
"You make him sound like he was actually yours to take!"  
  
Meilin pounded her fist on the table. "I warn you, Sakura, you are not gonna have your way!"  
  
"Believe me Meilin, I know," Sakura sighed.  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about??"  
  
Sakura shook her head, put a tip on the table and exited the cafe. 'If I had it my way, I would be with Syaoron right now.' She looked outside for Daisuke and Syaoron, but they were nowhere to be found. She sighed and left for her dorm room. She opened the door to her room, threw her book bag inside and threw herself on her bed. 'Okay, why would Daisuke ditch me?' Sakura thought. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan slowly spin. "Maybe he's in his room." Sakura got up and exited her room and went down the hall to Daisuke's room, and she was about to knock when she realized it was already open. Sakura took a peak inside. Daisuke was giving Syaoron something...  
  
'Okay, that explains the disappearing act, however...'  
  
"So is that what she said?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Yea," Daisuke answered. "I think you should talk to her."  
  
"Not yet!" Syaoron protested. "I'll wait until she approaches me."  
  
Sakura looked really closely at them. Syaoron was sitting on one of the beds in his boxers... could he be? 'No,' she assured herself. 'They're not roommates..." But now Daisuke was leaving and Syaoron was opening the closet. 'Those are Syaoron's clothes in Daisuke's closet!'  
  
Sakura's mind was racing, she didn't even bother remembering Daisuke was headed her way until...  
  
"S-Sakura??" Daisuke said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought we were on for lunch. I was waiting." She looked inside the room, and Daisuke grabbed the handle of the door and closed it behind him. "I think the real question is, what's he doing in there?" Sakura continued.  
  
"You saw?"  
  
"Well, you only left the door half-way open." Sakura crossed her arms. "So? Is he the mysterious roommate?"  
  
Tomoyo's Room  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on the bed, their hands entwined. Tomoyo's head was lightly resting on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol broke the silence. "Tomoyo, I have to ask: How could you have possibly forgiven me after what I did?"  
  
Tomoyo's head, now off his shoulder, explained, "You see I always loved you, and what's happened between us... it was an obstacle we both had to overcome, you know? This dispute between us... it's over. I'm over it."  
  
"We can finally be together." Eriol said, kissing her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, then remembered what her mother said. Realizing her expression changed drastically from happy to sad, Eriol asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. "My mother found out about what happened."  
  
Eriol went scarlet. "Oh shit!"  
  
"I know," Tomoyo sighed. She suddenly got an idea. "I KNOW!!" She looked at Eriol with pleading eyes. "Eriol! You love me don't you??"  
  
"That depends on what you're asking me to do." Eriol smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Tomoyo said as she hit his arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Anyway!" Tomoyo grinned. "Let's go back to Tomoeda—"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"—For a weekend—"  
  
Eriol sighed. "Oh."  
  
"—And meet my mother!!"  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm stopping it right there!! Will Daisuke admit his roommate is Syaoron?? Will Eriol agree to go back to Tomoeda to visit Tomoyo's mother?? Tune in next time!!  
  
Muah!  
  
Cher!  
  
And now for the long awaited shout-outs!!  
  
Thank you: anjuliet, Hikaru Ayumi, Aurora Hikari, Aria Sunset, natsuko- sunchild, sailing away, Rushyuo, ChErRyBlOsSoM13, sen-sit-ive wun, Kerri, JLiN, Angel Starcalista, Kawaii Kitty5, babystarang3l, LiL oBs3ss3r, demi- kaijuu, Anna, Chayter, Kawaii-CherryWolf, animeann, myREEN n' RAAYneer, Stars from Above, DaredevilX, bittertears, kitty-kat53, not applicable, blck fire, geneveive, MissyT, Forgotten Memory, Joan-Chan, Alexandra, SweetCHerryBlossom, :P (hehe, I like your name!), apple crisp, Sugar88, SaFiRe Star, helen...  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
ceres24 – your review was my first flame (constructive criticism, really)! Thanks!  
  
silent moments – (aka LiL DuDette!) for a total of seven reviews! You rock!  
  
Baby-Prue – for a total of twelve reviews (and not one review I haven't liked!) You're awesome!  
  
Special-Special Thanks to:  
  
kiki – (my first reviewer!) Thank you so much for reviewing! Luv ya! Muah!  
  
If I missed anyone, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me!  
  
And I managed to get 95 reviews for my first story! Thanks! But hey! There's still more to come (probably two or three more chapters left!), so keep a lookout for updates on this story. Sadly, the new chapters won't be posted until mid-July. I'll be on a trip to New York and I'll be out for three weeks. Until next time! Ciao! 


	21. Revelations

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna try my best to get this overwith...  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Revelations  
  
"Y-You wanna repeat that in my good ear? I think you just asked me to meet your mother."  
  
"Oh! Eriol please!" Tomoyo pleaded, now hugging him. "Once mom sees what a good person you are—"  
  
"Her judgment is impaired because of... my recent behavior... I don't think she'll give a damn about what a 'good person' I am!" Eriol snapped.  
  
"Why are you being so difficult?" Tomoyo asked, still sitting on her bed.  
  
Eriol calmed himself and explained. "It would be pointless!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It would be pointless! She'll see me as... as a freaking rapist..."  
  
"Stop it!" Tomoyo said, standing up and grabbing hold of Eriol's hand. "It's not pointless to me. In fact it would mean a lot to me if you could come back home with me this weekend. And I'm sure it would mean a lot to my mother if you introduced yourself."  
  
Eriol scratched the back of his head. "Tomoyo, this... this isn't gonna work."  
  
"Fine," Tomoyo agreed. "We don't have to meet my mother yet, but you will eventually have to meet her..."  
  
"No, Tomoyo," Eriol rephrased. "We aren't gonna work."  
  
(A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!)  
  
UHK  
  
Sakura tilted her head. "Well?"  
  
Daisuke looked away. "He... might be..."  
  
"No, Daisuke!" Sakura snapped. Daisuke cringed at the way she said his name. "It's either yes or no! Is Syaoron your roommate or not?"  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Yes. He is."  
  
"Oh my God! And you failed to tell me this!!" Sakura said angrily. "For nearly two months now, you've been keeping your roommate's identity from me and now I know why! This is so embarrassing! All the things I said..." She was about to storm off to her room when she heard Daisuke mutter something.  
  
"Damn, he's right!"  
  
Sakura turned and glared at him. "About what?"  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes. "You do like to blow things out of proportion!"  
  
Sakura began to chuckle, then laugh. "Great! Just great!" And she proceeded to storm off to her room. Daisuke followed and slammed the door behind him. Sakura turned to look at him. "So have you guys been swapping stories while we've been swapping spit? Has he told you how good a kisser I am? How great I am in bed? How to turn me on?"  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Now you're just being silly!"  
  
"He has! Hasn't he?" Sakura asked knowingly.  
  
"Well, yea." Daisuke admitted turning beet red.  
  
Sakura's hands covered her face and sat down on her bed. "Wow." She said. Daisuke sat beside her. "Well, he gave you high ratings... for both kissing and sex!" Sakura stifled a laugh and asked. "But why would he tell you those things?"  
  
"Because I asked him to," Daisuke replied. Sakura stared at him to continue. "I wanted to impress you and I needed help! I liked you a lot!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "All you had to do was be yourself, not take advice from my ex!" She shook her head. "Wait a sec... 'liked'?"  
  
"Well, I guess after seeing this new side of you..." Daisuke grinned. They both laughed. Sakura scratched a brow. "And what was in it for him?"  
  
Daisuke sighed. "He wanted to know how you were doing. He wanted to know how your day went. He wanted to know if you still had problems with math or if Meilin was ticking you off."  
  
Sakura chuckled and looked at Daisuke confusingly. "I don't understand."  
  
"He still loves you, Sakura! He misses you! He misses being with you! Did you know that?"  
  
She shook her head. "If what you say is true, then why would he help you try to win my affections?"  
  
"Well," Daisuke began. "I asked that same question when he told me he still loved you. He said he'd rather see you happy with someone else than continue to cause you grief. He wanted you with someone who wouldn't hurt you the way he did. He said he wanted you to meet someone who would treat you the way he should have and for you both to fall in love and be like the way you once were when you were with him: happy."  
  
Sakura smiled, her eyes watering. "Wow. I never knew there was a Hallmark- Greeting-Card side of Syaoron. He said all that?"  
  
"And I think he meant it." Daisuke shrugged. Sakura looked around the room, searching for the right answer in her head. She liked Daisuke, but it was at that moment she realized the old feelings she had for Syaoron were always there. Sakura smiled. 'I probably wouldn't have realized it if it weren't for Daisuke...' She gasped. "Daisuke!"  
  
"I'll be fine," Daisuke smiled. "This isn't the first time I've lost at love." Sakura embraced him, and he embraced back. Daisuke broke away from the hug and kissed Sakura's lips. "For old time's sake." And he got up and left the room.  
  
Daisuke and Syaoron's Room  
  
Meilin stormed inside her half-cousin's room. "Okay, Syaoron, would you tell me if there was something wrong with me??"  
  
Syaoron, now putting on an olive green polo shirt, replied, "I have... many times! And you never listen..."  
  
"Whatever! I'm talking about presence-wise!"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like, you'd tell me if I had something stuck in my teeth or if an infected pimple were growing on my chin or if my shoes clashed with my outfit, wouldn't you?"  
  
"This is the price I pay for not hanging out with guys growing up!" Syaoron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
"Sure, why not. So where is this conversation going?"  
  
"You're a guy! So tell me Syaoron," Meilin said, now standing up straight. "What don't guys see in me?? I mean, I think I'm a pretty fun person to be around! I have a great sense of humor! I can accessorize!"  
  
Syaoron tilted his head. "Huh?"  
  
"So tell me, Syaoron! What's the matter with me??"  
  
Syaoron crossed his arms. "Okay, there's absolutely nothing wrong with your appearance! You're beautiful, however your personality is otherwise."  
  
"WHAT??!!" Meilin went scarlet.  
  
"Relax! Let me explain!" He paced the floor. "Okay, look! You like to have things your way, don't you? Like for example, being roommates with Sakura. You like things your way, and she likes things hers. You two have to find common ground, and instead, you're too busy trying to pick a fight, which only makes matters worse."  
  
Meilin crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Go on."  
  
"You're very possessive over, for example, me and Daisuke. As far as a sense of humor, it's only when you're degrading others, and you have an attention span of ten seconds, and then the conversation has to go back to you."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You're domineering, egotistical, and unkind."  
  
Meilin gasped. "Well, those were very hurtful words, Syaoron!"  
  
"And another thing! You take things the wrong way!" Syaoron added. "I'm here trying to help you! You're the one who asked me to say all this!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to say THAT! You could have LIED! And you didn't have to be so mean about it!"  
  
"Excuse me?? Would you rather I said 'you're a cold hearted bitch'?"  
  
Meilin exited the room as saying, "Just forget it!!"  
  
Syaoron shrugged and grabbed some dirty clothes from the floor and threw them in his hamper. Daisuke burst into the room. "Syao — she... Sakura knows! She knows we're roommates!"  
  
Syaoron growled and slammed his fist into the wall. "Then I guess the deal is off."  
  
"Even if it wasn't off it's not like you can help me anymore," Daisuke muttered.  
  
Syaoron turned to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So how did she react?"  
  
"Blew everything out of proportion!" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Just like you said." Syaoron smirked at this. "She didn't hear you out?" Daisuke shrugged. "I dunno if she was really listening or if all I said went through one ear and out the other." She shook his head and put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Sorry, man." Daisuke nodded. "Well, I guess if Sakura and I were supposed to be together, it wouldn't have ended this way. I'm going out." Daisuke grabbed a light jacket and exited the dorm room. Syaoron's sympathetic frown turned into a smile.  
  
Tomoyo's Room  
  
Tomoyo stood before Eriol in shock. "So wait, you're calling it quits after we just made love??!!"  
  
Eriol's frown changed into a smile (A/N: Wow, a lot of frown's turning upside-down!). "No, I'm just messing with ya!"  
  
Tomoyo exhaled and smacked the back of Eriol's head. "Don't do that!!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"So you'll come to my mother's house with me this weekend? Please?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. Eriol rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine! But it's a bad idea, I know it!"  
  
"It won't be! I promise! I have to go to class and then make phone calls!" Tomoyo planted a kiss on Eriol's lips. "I love you!" Eriol sighed. "Great! While you do that, I'll go make hotel reservations!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around. "What?"  
  
"I'm not staying in your house!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"You mother begs to differ!"  
  
Tomoyo growled. "I doubt you know what's in my mother's interests!  
  
"I doubt your doubts of my knowledge in your mom's interests!" Eriol snapped.  
  
"Then I'll stay with you! Think about it! Alone... a candlelit hotel room... just the two of us..." She sighed wrapping her arms around Eriol's neck.  
  
"Very tempting, Ms. Daidouji!" Eriol said, grabbing her hips. Suddenly, he picked her up by the waist and walked with her towards the front door. He opened the door and scooted her out. "But no!"  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo whined. He kissed her and pointed out the door. "Now leave! You'll be late!" Tomoyo stomped out and Eriol closed the door and sighed. He wiped his forehead as he sat on the bed. "What have I gotten myself into?!"  
  
UHK Caf  
  
Daisuke took a seat in the bar area and ordered coffee. The bar tender gave him his coffee, and Daisuke began fixing it to his liking. He looked at the time and the looked around the café and saw Meilin sitting alone at a table. Daisuke looked down at his coffee and smiled. 'Why not?'  
  
Meilin was sitting down at the table, remembering the things Syaoron said... remembering how true those words were... she shook her head when the waitress asked if she wanted anything and thought aloud, "I can't change my ways! I've been this way all my life..." Suddenly a waiter brought over a cup of coffee and a napkin. Meilin shook her head. "I didn't order anything." He waiter nodded. "From the gentleman at the bar." And he left. Meilin noticed the napkin had writing on it. 'Care to join me?' The napkin said. Meilin turned towards the bar area and saw a familiar face.  
  
Daisuke.  
  
He smiled and waved, and she smiled as she thought, 'Maybe I'll meet someone I'll want to change for.'  
  
Daisuke and Syaoron's Room  
  
Syaoron was shaving his chin in the bathroom. 'If everything went according to plan...' He washed his face and dried it. '... Sakura and Daisuke are over...' He put on cologne'... Meaning Sakura and I have a chance to start over.' He grabbed his messenger bag and opened the door and found Sakura standing before him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"..."  
  
Syaoron tried again. "If you're looking for Daisuke, he's not—"  
  
"I came to see you." Sakura said.  
  
"That's funny, I was going over to see you." Syaoron chuckled as Sakura entered the room. He shut the door behind her and spoke. "And I got all pretty for you..."  
  
"Syaoron, this is serious..." Sakura began.  
  
"Okay." Syaoron nodded. "So what's up?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Daisuke is a great guy, and he's everything that you never were..." Syaoron's eyes went wide. "... But I find myself still thinking about you and wanting only you." Sakura continued. "Why do you haunt me?"  
  
"It's not that I haunt you! It's that you don't want to forget!" Syaoron said, grabbing her shoulders. "And I don't think I'd want you to." Sakura shook her head and smirked. "I couldn't even if I tried." Syaoron's hands let go of her shoulders, and Sakura sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her and sighed. "You know, this has been going on for so long, I don't even know why we broke up in the first place."  
  
"There was your engagement to Meilin, then your mother, and then you left me..." Sakura replied, then laughed when she saw Syaoron's bright red face. "Nice try." Syaoron laughed with her. "Well, I tried." They both stopped laughing and there was an awkward silence. Syaoron took the opportunity to ask about Daisuke. "So, uh, how are things with you and Daisuke?"  
  
"Well, things would have been better if he hadn't gone to my ex for advice!" Sakura glared at him playfully. Syaoron scratched the back of his head. "You found out?" Sakura nodded. "Yea. You're Daisuke's mysterious roommate, and I found out this afternoon. I wondered why he had kept you a secret from me, and then he told me the deal you guys made with each other."  
  
Syaoron nodded. "Yea?"  
  
"Yea, and I must say that was a horrible deal!" Sakura added.  
  
"What? I thought it was a great deal!"  
  
"Well, it was great for you!"  
  
Syaoron raised a brow. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because you got the girl!" Sakura replied, blushing. Syaoron said nothing, and she continued. "I mean, we had our issues in high school, so why dwell on the past. And you left, but here we are together again, and that's all that matters. We always found our way back to each other," Sakura said, now giggling. "Even if it meant tricking Daisuke!"  
  
"Me??" Syaoron said sarcastically. "Trick Daisuke??"  
  
"And I don't think Daisuke realized when he said all those great things about you that he was making me fall in love with you all over again!" Sakura laughed. Syaoron couldn't believe his plan had worked. He couldn't believe Sakura found out about his plan. Most importantly, he couldn't believe she wasn't blowing it out of proportion! He stood up. "I can't believe..." Just then, Sakura pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and because this took Syaoron by surprise, he lost his balance, causing them to fall. Both of them, now on the ground, were laughing hysterically. They were about to lean in for a kiss when Sakura's cell phone rang.  
  
"Let it ring!" Syaoron pleaded.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Sorry!" She answered her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. "What's up?"  
  
"Listen, I was planning on introducing Eriol to my mother by inviting him to the house this weekend for dinner, and I was hoping maybe you could join us. He's real nervous."  
  
"I'd be, too, after..." Sakura stopped herself. "Nevermind, sure, I'll be there."  
  
"Cool! See you at my house Saturday night! OH! And feel free to bring a date!" Tomoyo added.  
  
"I got it covered." Sakura said, winking at Syaoron. She hung up and told Syaoron of their plans that weekend. He agreed to their plans and looked deeply into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Can I kiss you now?" Sakura smiled as she looked into his amber eyes.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
A/N: THE END...  
  
... of the chapter, that is! Well, I guess one more chapter should wrap up this story... remember, the four college freshmen have a dinner party to attend next chapter... the last chapter... TEAR!! And as for Meilin and Daisuke, well, that's it for them. You're probably thinking, 'What happens to them? Friends?? More than friends??' You decide!! Well, I'm out!  
  
Ps. WOW!! I HIT 100 REVIEWS!! COOL!!  
  
Pss. Reviewing is showing the author how much you appreciate the story!! Flaming is constructive criticism for the author to work at on future stories!!  
  
Psss. Either one will do in this case!!  
  
XO,  
  
Cher. 


End file.
